Prototype Ghoul
by INFAMOUS2900
Summary: As Alex Mercer says farewell to everything he cherished and gets struck by the nuclear blast, thinking he has been obliterated from existence. He finds himself in a new twisted world, feels just like home to Alex, but in a different way. But also he seems to be going through some new changes himself. Will he fit in this new twisted world without anyone finding out what he truly is?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters in this story**

 **This Story will take place at the end of the first Prototype game**

 **Also this story will be focus mainly around Alex Mercer, I will try to get all the Tokyo ghoul characters in this story as soon as possible, but it will take some time.**

 **But besides that Enjoy the story.**

* * *

After killing the Supreme Hunter and stopping the world's destruction. Alex quickly looked around for the bomb.

" _Shit.. the bomb"_ Alex thought to himself.

Alex finally spotted the bomb and ran to it quickly, he went to take a look at the bomb, it look like it was going to detonate.

 _"Damn there is no time, I have to think quick."_

Alex hooked the nuclear bomb to the helicopter and got on quickly switching on the helicopter and flying the helicopter a safe distance from the city. While flying the

helicopter, Alex was thinking about everything that happened the past months. Then a flashback hit him.

Alex remembered lying on a experiment table and also overhearing two Gentek scientists discussing over what information they had on him.

" _Hey I knew this guy. He was Black light._ " said one scientist. " _Yeah well now he's ex-blacklight._ " responded a second scientist.

" _His name is… Mercer Alex J. Next of kin,_ _Mercer, Dana, A….. is that his wife?_ " asked the first scientist.

" _Don't know."_ responded the second scientist.

The first scientist curiously asks, " _Do you think this has_ _anything to do with the test subject on 51?_ "

As the second scientist was searching for something he responds. " _I have no idea, and even more, I don't want to know."_

He looked over his assistant's shoulder and spotted what he needed, " _Just give me the 8-inch blade."_

 _As_ the first scientist handed the blade to the other scientist. The second scientist explains what their procedure will be. " _We'll start by going in through the torso._ "

Alex's point of view of the scientist slowly bringing the blade to his chest area has made him wake up and his body quickly shot up. The flashback was getting blurry and Alex came back to reality.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes, and accidentally jerked the helicopter cyclic aside making the helicopter move in a hard motion.

As Alex got control of the helicopter, he thought to himself " _I really should stop thinking about shit and worry about this NUKE I have carrying!"_

As Alex looked back through the window to see how far he was from the city.

He looked like he was at a safe distance " _this looks far enough._ "

Alex flicked a switch, making the helicopter release the nuke into the water. He turned the helicopter to head back to the city as quickly as possible before the nuke detonated.

Alex was beginning to have flashbacks of his sister _Dana,_ going through each stage he spent with her,from a child to the present.

All those cherished memories.

Alex started to cry, I'm going to miss you sis.

as Alex was saying his farewells knowing he won't outrun and survive the blast

 _ **BOOM**_

 _the nuke detona_ ted and a huge mushroom cloud formed behind Alex and the blast started to get close to Alex.

All Alex could say was " _ **My work is done here.** "_

 _ **Everything went black.**_

* * *

 **Sorry for this short chapter I had to think of something for the first chapter I will try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting hopefully.**

 **Also Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story and don't forget to leave a Review**

 **Hope everyone has a great day and**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

**Disclaimer:I don't any of these characters in this story.**

 **This Chapter will start a couple of days later after Kaneki's surgery**

 **This Story will mainly be focused on Alex Mercer, but I will try to get all the Tokyo Ghoul characters as soon as possible**

 **Also Like I promised, I made this chapter longer then the previous one.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

There was an eerie black darkness. And Alex weirdly felt like he was alive. but if he were in his own mind.

 _"Am I dead?"_ Alex asked himself, _"Where am I?"_

After a few moments he heard a voice, a calm voice, but it sounded familiar, Too familiar.

Alex couldn't believe it.

he heard…Greene!

Alex began to stutter. " _Hhh..oow?"_

Elizabeth began to talk. " _you thought you could get rid of me entirely did you Alex?"_ Alex could overhear Greene speak to him.

" _What do you want BITCH?"_ Alex asked furiously.

Greene responds to his question, but the opposite of what Alex wanted to hear.

" _Why you have such a dirty mouth, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

" _DAMN YOU!"_ Alex shouted while still figuring out where he was.

 _"Your just in your mind Alex, nothing to worry about"_ Greene said calmly

 _"What do you mean **in my mind**?" _ Alex asked confused by the fact she stated he was in his own mind.

 _"Am I Asleep, shouldn't I be dead, I couldn't possibly survived that Nuclear blast and why am I asleep, why can't I wake up?_ " Alex constantly asking Greene questions and what was going on.

 _"Oh, Alex dear, how you ask so many questions. I'm not here to answer your questions, i'm just here to tell you one thing."_ Greene stated.

"What?" Alex confused by what she said _"But what do yo-"_

Alex was cut off by Greene as she spoke.

 _"Alex you have done many things to save those people in New York from me and the virus, but for what?"_ stated Greene.

 _"You think of yourself as a valiant hero, but you're no different from me. So why save all those weaklings, if they just see you as a MONSTER."_ Greene _Stated._

 _"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS GREENE, GO FUCK OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE!"_ Alex said Furiously

"Ohhh I know what this is about" Greene said before chuckling. _"Is this about your little sister, Dana?"_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY SISTER IN THIS!" Alex continued in his furious tone._

 _"ALL I WANTED FOR HER WAS TO BE SAFE FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU, THE VIRUS, BLACK WATCH, AND EVERYTHING INCLUDING ME THAT SEEMED TO PUT HER IN HARMS WAY!" Alex continued._

 _"SO THAT'S WHY I GOT RID OF THE VIRUS MYSELF AND MOVED THE NUCLEAR BOMB FROM KILLING PEOPLE...including my sister, **Dana**." _ Alex's temper lowered.

 _"That's why I did it, that's why I sacrificed myself for...Dana."_ Alex finished off before being silent.

There was a silence in the darkness, all but Alex crying and grunting from trying to stop himself from having an anger meltdown.

" _Aw i'm sorry dear, but doesn't change the fact you're far from different from me."_ Greene finally spoke out after a moment of silence after Alex's outburst.

 _"I'm nothing like you"_ Alex said. _"And never will."_

 _"After I wake up, where ever I am, I will change for Dana."_ Alex stated.

 _"Very well."_ Greene said.

Suddenly there was a **FLASH** of light.

Alex could see a portion of his body and barely seeing Greene's body.

 _"Alex?"_ Greene called out to him.

 _"Huh?"_ Alex head went up to look at Greene but couldn't see her face just a shadowy figure.

 _"Remember I will always be part of you" Greene stated._

Alex didn't like the fact she mentioned that part but after he took a deep thought about it, Greene spoke out to him.

 _"Alex one last thing to tell you." Greene said_

 _"Huh what?"_ Alex asked confusingly

 _"Wake up Alex, Wake up, **WAKE UP Alex**." _ The voice deepened into a monstrous tone.

Greene's mouth widened, shocking Alex.

Greene plunged at Alex.

Alex let out a final scream, before **everything went dark again.**

* * *

Alex finally woke up, sprung his upper body up, worried and panicked, a little to cause him to punch a wall of the side of a building leaving a big hole in it.

 _"Where am I?"_ Alex asked himself before finally standing up.

He found himself in an alley way and looked at his body and seeing that his biomass was repairing a part of his lower body and the palm of his hands.

Then he remembered the vision he had with Greene in it.

And then He remembered the promise he told Greene.

Alex had a flashback of a certain part of the conversation he had with Greene.

 _ **"After I wake up, where ever I am, I will change for Dana."** _ Alex remembering the only statement he told Greene.

He clinched his fist, making them pop, as he remembered what he told that dumb bitch of Greene.

 _"I will change for you, Dana."_ Alex thought to himself as he started to have memories of his sister.

 _"I will no longer kill anymore people"_ Alex thought to himself, while looking at his body regenerating. Alex knew it would be hard with his personality and the way his conditions were as a " **Monster**." Then Alex knew he will use his consumption abilities only when it was necessary. Every thing else he'll keep that on mind.

After seeing he was fit to walk. He saw that it was broad daylight. And looked like it was about 8:00 and looked like it was going to be dark soon.

He walked out of the alley and saw people casually walking, minding their own business.

Alex was in fact startled by this, normally he sees a hunter or infected eating everyone around or ripping them apart or Black watch shooting at him.

 _"This is definitely not New York."_ Alex told himself before starting to walk somewhere.

Then a Flashback occurred, showing an image to Alex, of all the destruction in New York.

Alex groaned, closed his eyes, put his hand on his head, and shook his head, getting the image out of his head

 _"Damn"_ Alex silently spoke out.

 _"Hey are you ok, sir?"_ A random, but worried businessman asked Alex.

Alex looked at the man before hesitating to say anything.

 _"Uh... yea i'm fine."_ Alex responded

 _"Good"_ said the businessman before walking off, but was stopped by Alex asking him a question.

 _"Excuse me, but where am I?"_ Alex asked.

 _"Why you're in Tokyo of course."_ Responded the man.

 _"Tokyo?"_ Alex confused by the answer.

 _"How did I end up here?"_ Alex asked himself.

 _"Anyways you may want to head home quickly, it's not safe being out here alone after daylight goes away."_ Said the man in a semi-frightened voice.

 _"Anyway I have to go home before Dark."_ The man's final words before walking away quickly.

 _"Huh what was all that about?"_ Alex thought to himself.

Whatever it was the man was afraid of, really didn't bother Alex.

Well he was the dangerous individual at the moment, as he thought about, but also he made a promise of not killing anymore people and he just got here so he really shouldn't be causing so much trouble now that he is in a place where no military is attacking him on the spot.

 _"I'll try to keep a low profile as much as possible."_ Alex thought to himself.

 _"Maybe consuming one person may not be harmless and using their identity to hide myself when I really need it won't hurt anybody."_ Alex thinking to himself.

Then Alex started walking off around Tokyo to see what he could find interesting.

* * *

As night was finally getting closer to Tokyo. Alex manage to see that this place was peaceful and didn't see any thing wrong with this city.

When it started to get dark. Alex began to walk into downtown Tokyo, as much as he hated people and physical contact he needed to blend in and at least pick pocket someone for money to make himself look normal with cash to buy certain things. If anyone started to get any suspicion about him. He'll will have no choice but to kill somebody around and take their appearance to.

As Alex started to blend in with a couple of people on the side walk.

He started to get flashbacks of his sister and stopped in his tracks.

 ** _"Whatever happens you're still my brother."_** in a faded voice is what Alex could remember of Dana.

 _"I hope she's fine."_ Alex stated to himself. and kept on walking

As he stopped at a street crossing waiting for the light to indicate to cross to the other side. Alex looked around to see all the beautiful lights on every building. Alex never has been to Tokyo but he sees why it's amazing

 _"How could anyone say this place is dangerous it looks amazing and peaceful to me."_ Alex said to himself as he waited for Pedestrians to start walking.

After waiting for a while, everyone finally started to walk

 _"Finally."_ Alex thought to himself in relieve.

As Alex was walking down the street he was think to himself.

 _"Hmm... where should I head next maybe I should go to a gym or a stor-"_

Alex was cut off as someone in a blue hoodie bumped shoulders with him.

 _"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"_ Alex yelled out, regardless catching attention towards him, even though he specifically told himself to not stick out like a sore thumb, but Alex didn't care.

But it seems the guy ignored him and kept on walking.

Alex ignored what happened and kept on walking as well. As Alex took a couple of steps he heard something that caught his attention

 _" **People, people, people, children, people, people, women...Flesh, flesh, flesh.** " _As the guy continued.

Alex raised an eyebrow and started to wonder what was wrong with him,as he saw the random guy standing there in place.

Then Alex noticed a couple stopping next to him.

 _"Whoa what's wrong?"_ A woman asks her spouse.

 _"Come on don't get involved."_ responds the man.

The couple walk by Alex, but Alex doesn't mind them, but the guy who looks like his going crazy.

 _"Should I help the guy or not?_ " Alex asked himself. But before Alex could do anything the guy ran off.

 _"So much for helping, crazy dumb ass, is this what people are afraid of Psychopathic Cannibals, so much for a big threat, I don't have time to waste on any of that sort of shit."_ Alex told himself before walking off.

A few moments later Alex came to a stop and noticed the street jammed by traffic and causing people to stop at there tracks. Alex didn't want to waste any time and he decided to take a short cut, Alex took a different street and went into a alleyway on his right and took a left.

"This should be a faster route." Alex told himself as he walked down the empty alleyway.

As Alex was walking down the alleyway, he was hearing weird sounds on top of the buildings around him. Looking around to see what was making the sounds, Alex noticed a figure standing in his way a couple of feet of where he was standing.

Then he heard a voice.

 _"Well, what do we have here a midnight snack."_ said the figure as he stepped out from the shadows to reveal to Alex who he was .

Alex looked at the guy and he appeared to have glasses and messy, hazelnut hair. Alex clinched his fist before he could do anything. Alex took thought on using his claws, but decided to go bare handed instead.

 _"What do you want, Punk"_ Alex asked

 _"Nothing, but it seems you're in my territory and by the means of that you're trespassing."_ The guy said

 _"So by that you have to pay the price."_ he continued

Alex and the guy stared at each other in silence.

 _"I'll go easy on you."_ said the man

The guy's eyes turned black with a red pupil and quickly launched a couple of quick attacks at Alex.

 _"He's quick"_ Alex thought to himself before dodging a leg sweep from the guy.

Alex then jabbed him with his left fist in the right arm causing him to go back and hold his arm in pain, but a few seconds released it as if nothing where to happen

 _"Hmm you seem to recover quickly you're no average human, so what are you?"_ Alex asked him

 _"I could say the same to you, you seem to dodge most of my attacks then any person I have eaten before, but you're also clearly not a ghoul. But that won't matter since I will eat you."_ Responded the man.

"Ghouls? Is that what everyone is afraid of and is that what you are?" Alex questioned him.

The guy didn't respond and Alex dodge a couple more attacks launched from the ghoul.

 _"Stay still you fucking shit, I haven't eaten anything since this afternoon"_ Snarled the ghoul

The ghoul clawed half of Alex's face

Alex let out a growl.

 _"Got you, now to finish you."_ Said the ghoul but noticed laughter from Alex.

Alex was laughing and showed his deformed face

 _"You think something like that would hurt me?"_ Alex asked as his face regenerated, shocking the ghoul.

"WHAT!" Screamed the ghoul in a confused tone.

The ghoul was shocked as he backed off

"I don't have time for this." said Alex

Alex gave a thought to consume him but he remembered his promise to Dana.

All Alex could do was a breath taking punch at the ghoul. The blow was very immense that the ghoul flew into a building causing a hole in it.

 _"Damn it, what are you."_ asked the ghoul in a painful tone

 _"That's none of you business and I don't have time to fight you, I have better thing on my mind. You can have your damn territory, I'm leaving."_ Alex responded as he walked off.

 _"WAIT, I need to eat."_ screamed the ghoul.

 _"Food will come eventually"_ responded Alex as his voiced faded away

T _he ghoul grabbed his stomach "Damn it what is he, he can't possibly be a ghoul or HUMAN. He also doesn't know what a ghoul is, is he stupid or something."_ he had to stop thinking to himself and began to hold the pain he was experiencing.

 _"This will take a moment to heal."_ the ghoul told himself.

" _Hope I don't see anyone else in my territory or I will KILL THEM!"_ The ghoul stated out.

After Alex went through the alleyway and turned around a corner and walked down a couple of blocks He noticed a dead corpse and somebody eating the corpse.

* * *

 **I have to cut the chapter here, also I had to release this chapter early to make up for the shortness of the first chapter**

 **Also Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story and don't forget to leave a Review**

 **Hope everyone has a good day and**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting A New Friend

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters in this story**

 **Ok here goes this long explanation to you guys.**

 **First this Story will be mainly focused on Alex Mercer. What I mean by this, it's mainly going to be Alex's point of** **view the whole time and also** **everything occurring around Alex. Also everything Alex is doing, may be at the** **same time another event from Tokyo Ghoul is occurring somewhere** **else, So what i'm trying to say is i'm making my own story line in the beginning and then try to go with the Tokyo Ghoul story line afterwards.**

 **For Example:When Alex fought Nishiki, it was probably the same time or a little before when Kaneki was crying in his apartment about starting to become a ghoul, before heading out.**

 **Second, Alex is the Embodiment of the virus, he can create more evolved,but for this story it's never going to happen, it would be to OP and i'm more focused on following the Tokyo Ghoul story line with just Alex Mercer in it, sorry.**

 **And finally I may need to give a little warning to everyone.**

 **I may add random events in the story, as well as some side characters, not in Tokyo Ghoul (But hopefully it's nothing too drastic that affects the purpose of the plot of Tokyo Ghoul itself.), but just for the story. Reason I am doing this is to catch up with the events of Tokyo Ghoul and to make the story more interesting and to keep the chapters long, _hopefully_ , instead of rushing the chapters, as well as the story, to get to certain main events of Tokyo ****Ghoul.**

 **Also for all the Tokyo Ghoul fans, I will try my best to get all the characters in the story, as much as possible.**

 **But for now i'll stop explaining here and give out more explanations at the end of the chapter.**

 **And most importantly hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

After witnessing cannibalism. Alex thought about consuming the ghoul and receiving his memories for information about this place. But Alex stopped where he was and took a deep thought to himself.

 _"Why not make friends with these things, instead of just killing them."_ Alex thought to himself, as he finally decided to ask this ghoul what was going on, without starting any trouble.

As Alex carefully walked up to the ghoul, Alex noticed the ghoul had a scrawny figure, pale skin, black mid-back level hair that was slicked back, looked like he was 5'8 (feet) and finally the ghoul wore a navy blue suit, which was covered in **blood**.

 _"This ghoul looked less aggressive then the last one I fought before."_ thought Alex to himself

 _"And he is enjoying a nice meal as well."_ finished Alex.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Alex asked boldly

The ghoul shocked by being interrupted from his meal, but mostly by seeing the appearance of Alex's tall figure and Black hoodie covering his head, he quickly got up and took some steps back, mistaking Alex for another ghoul.

 _"STAY BACK I'M WARNING YOU"_ screamed the ghoul in a frightened and weak high-pitched voice.

 _"Hey i'm not going to hurt you, i'm just going to ask you a couple of question, that's all."_ Alex responded while taking some steps forward.

 _"Hold up, don't hurt me please, take my food, I don't want it anymore, I swear."_ The Ghoul pleaded

 _"Just trying to be friendly, calm down." said_ Alex as he picked up a leg which was dripping blood.

The ghoul's eyes turned black like the last one Alex encountered.

Alex's biomass was acting up and absorbing the blood, but the ghoul blinded by hunger didn't notice that Alex's eyes didn't turn black like a normal ghouls, but Alex's eyes were covered by his hoodie, so it was hard to distinguish. But he ignored the fact that Alex wasn't a ghoul and just wanted to eat, so he thought Alex was a ghoul and figured Alex was hungry like he was.

Alex handed the leg to the ghoul. The ghoul to his surprise was shocked that Alex had handed him the leg. He quickly took it out of Alex's hand and Savagely ate it.

 _"You sure look like you haven't ate in a while"_ said Alex

While the Ghoul ate heavenly, he responded.

 _"Yeah I haven't ate for a day or two, I left the 11th ward. Because there were a lot of Doves and other territory hungry ghouls everywhere, so I moved from there to here to the 20th Ward, where it's more safer."_ Said the ghoul, while still snacking on the leg.

 _"Doves? What the hell is that?"_ asked Alex.

The ghoul gave Alex a confused looked like if he was crazy, but answered anyways.

 _"A bunch of bastards, who think they have the rights to oppose us ghouls."_ The ghoul responded angrily, while he took a big chunk of the leg.

 _"Really?"_ Alex spoke out.

 _"We normally called them doves for short, but their actual name is the CCG, but doves is better."_ Responded the ghoul.

 _"Are they like black watch?"_ Alex thought to himself, but was interrupted by the ghoul asking him a question.

 _"You want some?"_ Asked the ghoul, as he offered Alex a kidney from the corpse.

 _"No Thanks, i'm fine."_ responded Alex.

After waiting a bit for the ghoul to finish. The ghoul after taking his last bite, introduced himself.

 _"Why where are my manners, I'm Nagano Genjo, what's your name?"_ Asked Nagano.

 _"Oh it's uhh..."_ Alex hesitated not knowing how Nagano would respond.

 _"It's uh Ale..exx Mercer"_ said Alex hesitantly.

 _"Nice to meet you Alex, you sure look like you're not from here guessing by your name."_ Stated Nagano.

 _"Thanks, nice to meet you as well."_ said Alex in relief.

 _"What brings you here in Tokyo my friend?"_ asked Nagano.

Alex paused before saying anything, but Alex thought he might as well go with the truth.

 _"Well I..."_ then Alex started to hesitated

 _"I just woke up here."_ said Alex.

Nagano confused by what Alex said, he just looked at Alex like he was crazy.

 _"So have the doves,been on your tail lately?"_ asked Nagano, trying to break the awkward silence

 _"No not at all, never came to face with anybody from the...doves yet."_ said Alex.

 _"Really, not one single encounter?"_ responded Nagano as he took a deep thought.

 _"Are you even a ghoul?'"_ asked Nagano before standing up slowly.

Alex just stood there in an awkward silence thinking to himself.

 _"Shit, what do I tell him?_ " Alex thought to himself

As Alex was about to say anything.

 _"well.."_ Alex paused as Nagano interrupted him.

 _"Never mind, you should come hang at my place we should chat there."_ said Nagano

 _"Sure why not, I need an explanation of ghouls,the CCG, and everything else anyways, thanks Nagano."_ responded Alex

 _"Sure thing, just follow me Alex."_ said Nagano

Alex looked back and saw remains of the corpse

 _"This guy is very reckless."_ Alex thought to himself.

 _"Hey what are you going to do with the body, Nagano?"_ Asked Alex.

 _"Oh its just ... it's just that i'm full."_ responded Nagano

 _"Fine i'll finish off the rest."_ said Alex.

 _"I thought you said you didn't want none?"_ questioned Nagano.

 _"I'm not going to eat it."_ said Alex

Nagano looked at Alex all confused when Alex stated that he wasn't going to eat the corpse.

 _"Then What are you going to do then?"_ asked Nagano confusingly.

 _"You'll see, BUT promise me, what ever you see you will not tell anyone else."_ said Alex in a slightly threatening voice.

 _"Ok sure."_ said Nagano, kind of scared the way Alex's tone was.

Alex looked around to see if anyone was looking, the streets looked completely empty. Alex walked up to the body and put his hand on the upper body of what remained after Nagano feasted on it, just the lower body is what Nagano only ate, starting from the stomach down.

 _"Hey, what are you doing?"_ asked Nagano still in a confused tone.

Alex ignored Nagano's question, as Alex slid his fingers around the corpse's forehead. Alex's biomass started to act up and began to absorb everything, **skin, muscle, tissue, bone,** etc. As the remains of the corpse trailed around Alex's body as a fluid, Alex began to absorb the corpse into his body.

Nagano fell ass first and begin to mutter.

 _"Wh-wh-what are you?"_ said Nagano frightfully.

Alex started to have a flashback of the man's memory.

* * *

Alex started to hear voices as the flashback began.

 _"I'll be home as soon as I can, honey."_ said the man, while carrying his briefcase and walking out the door.

 _"Be home soon sweet heart."_ responded his wife.

 _"Daddy, Daddy, will you come home for my birthday soon?!"_ asked the man's son.

 _"As soon as I can son and i'll bring you a special gift once I get home."_ said the father.

 _"Thank you daddy, I love you."_ said the man's son cheerfully.

 _"Love you too son."_ responded the man as he gave his son a hug.

Then the flashback skipped a little ahead to when the man was at work.

 _"Excuse me, sorry to tell you this but you may need to stay here a little while overnight to finish some papers and file them."_ said the man's boss.

 _"But sir I can't, my son's birthday is today and I promised him I would come home as soon as my shift ended."_ explained the man to his boss.

 _"I don't care, the sales of this company are far more important than a child's birthday, do as I say or I will have to let you off."_ said the boss in a serious tone.

Then after skipping a little of the memory. It shows a scene of the man just left work, late at night and was at a toy store, that almost closed, but the man pleaded to get a toy quickly.

Then after a buying a gift for his son, the man was running down the street in the empty sidewalk to get home quickly.

And then the memory started to **faze** , but maintained normally.

 _"Hey sir may I helped you?"_ asked a figure unknown to the man that stepped out beside him.

 _"No I'm fine."_ said the man quickly as he was in a hurry.

 _"May you help me, i'm hungry, sir?"_ said the unknown figure, lying on the ground holding on to his leg.

 _"I don't have time sorry, please let go of my leg."_ responded the man carrying a blue shiny bag with the gift.

 _"But I'M HUNGRYYYY."_ said the unknown figure, while gripping the man's leg tighter.

 _"LET GO YOU MANIAC!"_ yelled the man.

Then he took a bite at the man's leg .

A **CRUNCH** could be heard from the bite. The bag flew somewhere behind a bush.

The man screamed in pain, as he turned his head to see that the maniac's eyes turned black.

He then realized the maniac was a **Ghoul**.

 _"NO GET AWAY FROM ME."_ screamed the man, while starting to crawl away and trying to hold his leg, while experiencing the pain.

 _"You taste ok, but it'll do."_ said the ghoul, while licking the blood from his lips

The ghoul started to walk towards the man.

The man started to cry uncontrollably.

"NO GET AWAY, I HAVE A WIFE AND A CHIL-." the man's final words before the ghoul started to leap on him and began to eat his lower body.

blood spread everywhere.

The flash back started to fade away and **Alex came back to reality**.

* * *

As Alex shook his head, his vision was blurry for a few seconds. As Alex regained his vision. He saw Nagano scared on his face pleading.

 _"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"_ screamed Nagano.

 _"I won't kill you, calm down."_ said Alex, trying to calm the ghoul down.

After a moment of talking to Nagano. Alex saw that Nagano began to calm down.

 _"Never seen a ghoul do that before."_ said Nagano while breathing heavily.

 _"I'm not a ghoul."_ responded Alex.

 _"What!"_ said Nagano in a surprised tone.

But before Nagano could question anything else about Alex's condition, Alex asked him a question.

 _"Have you by any chance seen a bag this guy had before you killed him."_ asked Alex

 _"Come to think about it, yea he had a bag in his hand, but I never decided to take a look inside of it, I was very hungry, it flew behind a bush when I started to feast on his flesh"_. answered Nagano.

 _"But what ar-" Nagano_ was cut off when Alex raised his finger up to his lips, giving Nagano a sign to stay quiet.

After receiving the answer he needed, Alex got up to search for the bag. After a couple of minutes of searching, Alex noticed the blue shiny gift bag behind a bush, Alex found it covered in blood, as soon as he looked inside the bag and with a surprised expression, Alex saw that it was a Teddy Bear, it's face was covered in blood.

 _"Damn."_ said Alex silently, while holding the Teddy Bear and as he remember the flashback from the deceased man's memory.

 _"Something wrong?"_ asked Nagano.

 _"It's nothing."_ responded Alex in a soft emotionless voice.

 _"Hey we should head back to my place, before them bastards of the doves decide to come out and catch us here, they sure love to ghoul hunt late at night at these times."_ stated Nagano.

 _"Alright lets go."_ said Alex, still in a soft emotionless voice. Alex looked the teddy bear for a while and then he put it in his jacket.

 _"What are you going to do with that?"_ asked Nagano

 _"Don't worry about it and lets just go."_ Alex said in a very aggravated tone.

Nagano became silent and began to lead the way.

As Alex and Nagano took a while to reach the destination where Nagano was trying to lead Alex to. After a while of leaping across the 20th ward, Nagano stopped in his tracks to show Alex an abandoned 2-story building. Alex with a slight disappointment on his face, later realized that back in New York, his sister Dana and him had to hide in different places like sewers, factories, apartments, and etc to stay safe from black watch just for Dana's sake. So Alex thought that this wouldn't be any different than before.

 _"Well this is the place."_ said Nagano

 _"Nothing amazing, but it'll keep us comfy at least."_ said Nagano as he finished

 _"It seems ok."_ replied Alex.

Alex thought to himself, knowing he doesn't have to sleep, but to hide out, it would do

 _"Hey come on."_ said Nagano as he leaped towards the building. Alex followed him.

As Alex and Nagano reached the building's perimeters. To their interest they saw a group of 5 guys in suits near the entrance of the building. Nagano seemed to realize it was the CCG.

 _"The Doves, what are they doing here!?"_ asked Nagano terrified

 _"It's that who they are, they look like a couple of useless shit heads, I really expected more than this."_ applied Alex

Nagano gained a little confidence, after hearing that Alex wasn't scared of them.

 _"Well lets go see why the doves are here shall we?"_ said Nagano confidently.

 _"Sure why not." r_ esponded Alex, as he rolled his eyes.

As Alex and Nagano were hearing on the CCG investigators. Nagano explained who each one was, using some knowledge he had on the CCG.

 _"One looks like a First class investigator, the highest rank in the group, and the rest look like junior investigators and since each one of them are carrying big ass brief cases they look like they are Rank 2 investigators."_ whispered Nagano to Alex.

 _"Shh... tell me later, lets here them out."_ whispered Alex

Alex thought to himself why not just consume them, but he remembered that none of them have done anything wrong yet, and also Alex remembered his promise to Dana, promising to not kill innocent lives anymore.

Alex gave a sign to Nagano, indicating to hold up and keep their distance from the CCG and Alex decided to use his enhanced hearing to listen to the group's conversation.

* * *

 _"Hey you found any ghouls around here?"_ asked the first junior investigator to the second investigator.

 _"No not yet, but them ghouls do love to hide."_ said the second junior investigator

 _"Hey knock it off you two, we have to clear this area, as soon as possible."_ said the third junior investigator in a aggravated tone, as he was trying to get home early.

 _"So far we haven't found anything and no reports on this area yet."_ replied the fourth junior investigator

 _"You Juniors should hurry up and clear up this area and see what you can find."_ ordered the First class investigators to his junior investigators.

 _"Hey sir have you heard about the recent incident that has been on the news lately, Mr Ichigo?"_ asked the third junior investigator to his superior.

Every other junior investigator gave him a look like if it was the wrong time to ask questions at a time like now.

 _"Well.."_ said the Mr Ichigo pausing and thinking about it, he continued.

 _"I have no comment about the situation at hand, but all I can say hope the individuals involved in that accident are all right."_ finished Mr Ichigo as he walked off.

"Now go back to work."Mr Ichigo's final words before walking off.

 _"Glad to hear that sir."_ replied the third investigator, wiping off the sweat of his face in relief.

The other junior investigators just looked at him and everyone went back to their work.

* * *

Alex figured the investigators stopped having a conversation and continued with what they were doing. But what caught Alex's attention was that when he looked behind over his shoulder. _Nagano was gone_. Alex widened his eyes and looked around and he finally spotted Nagano jumping around the building, looked like he was going for the investigators.

 _"For fucks sake."_ said Alex as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, while shaking his head sideways.

Alex got up and followed Nagano to help him.

 _"I'll got to help this idiot incase he struggled with these CCG guys, looking at how scrawny he was."_ Alex telling himself in his mind.

Alex saw that Nagano landed near the investigators, while they weren't noticing.

Alex stopped near the corner of the building to look around it to see what Nagano was up to.

Alex saw Nagano walk up to the investigators, Alex used his enhanced hearing to hear their conversation.

 _"Excuse me gentlemen may I walk into this building to get my dear cat that I lost?"_ said Nagano in a fake fancy tone, trying to play it cool.

The junior investigators shocked by Nagano, stood silent for a while, until one of them spoke to Nagano.

"Sorry sir we can't allow any civilians to enter the building under any circumstance until further notice." said the fourth junior investigator

 _"But...Ohhh, how my dear cat is all alone in that dark building."_ complained Nagano, still in a fake fancy tone.

The junior investigator looked at one another and one of them decided to help the man with the search for his cat.

 _"Alright i'll go with you sir to look for your cat."_ said the fourth junior investigator as he faced Nagano and then he turned around to face his colleagues.

 _"On the mean time you guys report to Mr Ichiro that I went to help a civilian look for his cat, this should be quick."_ finished the Fourth junior investigator in a serious tone.

 _"Oh it will be quick indeed."_ said Nagano silently, but loud enough for Alex to hear him.

Then the investigator lead the way into the building and Nagano followed him, while smirking.

 _"This won't go well."_ thought Alex to himself, as he saw Nagano smirking

Alex gave a silent sigh and then saw a junior investigator went walking away from the group to report to Mr Ichiro, the First class investigator, who was somewhere around outside the building and then Alex looked to see the other two junior investigators who stayed behind, while they waited patiently for the other junior investigator to return out of the building with Nagano and " _his cat_ ".

Alex sighed and sat down and noticed the cases that Nagano mentioned before and Alex looked at the suitcases the investigators had.

 _"I wonder what's in those cases, a gun, a canon, paperwork maybe? Seems pretty big to be carrying around a bunch of paperwork, just got to be on my toes ,if these fuckers have something like a weapon in those cases."_ Alex thought to himself.

After a while of waiting, there was suddenly screaming and noises coming from the second floor in the building.

The two junior investigators gasped and asked one another was going on, until finally they both decided to run into the building with their cases at hand, even though they needed to wait for the other investigators, they went in anyways.

Alex noticed and tried to follow them. Alex had a sudden headache. It started to grow painful.

 _"Oh not now."_ growled Alex in pain.

Alex looked up to see the building beside him and leaped on the building and impacted on the landing, then he got on his knees and put one hand on his head and the other on the ground.

 _"What's happening."_ Growled Alex.

The pain grew immense, so immense that Alex couldn't handle the pain anymore, he felt his body getting weak, suddenly his body collapsed and Alex laid on the ground, and he closed his eyes.

 **Everything went dark.**

* * *

Alex suddenly woke up in the middle of an empty street, it looked like if he was in New York, but in pieces and destroyed.

 _"What is this, was I dreaming or am I fucking dreaming?"_ Alex asked himself confusingly as he looked around.

Alex looked at his hands and saw that they were faded.

 _"This is totally a dream."_ Alex said in disbelief.

Alex got up and began to walk, as Alex was walking, he saw that all of New York was empty, no people, no infected, no black watch, no Nothing.

 _"Where is everyone?"_ Alex asked himself.

As Alex continued to walk, until he noticed something from a distance, but it started to walk away.

 _"Hey wait up!"_ Alex shouted.

But it seemed to ignore Alex. Alex ran after it. As soon as Alex caught up to where it was. Alex saw that it was DANA. He called out to her, she ignored him, and kept on walking and she went around the corner of a city block.

 _"Hold up Dana."_ Shouted Alex.

He reached the street Dana went into, but as soon as Alex turned around the corner, he saw that the street was empty.

 _"Where did she go?"_ Asked Alex to himself.

As Alex walked down the street, he began to hear whispers, Alex looked around, the more Alex walked down the street, the whispers grew louder, Alex looked up and noticed that it came from the rooftops, he looked at a specific spot where it seemed the whispers were coming from, and saw Dana standing there on the rooftop.

 _"Hey how did you get up there?"_ shouted Alex.

Again Dana still ignored Alex and walked out of sight. Alex in frustration decided to walk away as he was getting tired of chasing her, but he changed his mind, as soon as he realized that she was the only person around this shithole he actually cared about, Alex leaped on top of the building, but to his surprise it wasn't Dana anymore, but Greene.

 _"Miss me Mercer?"_ asked Greene.

 _"WHERE'S DANA?"_ asked Alex angrily.

 _"Well nice to meet you too Alex dear."_ Responded Green calmly, she continued speaking.

 _"She was just a mirage, I used her to bring you here to me."_ Said Greene.

 _"WHAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU DID, YOU TRICKED ME TO COME HERE AND WASTE MY FUCKING TIME."_ Asked Alex angrily as he raised a finger at Greene.

 _"Yes, it was the only way for me to speak with you."_ Said Greene.

 _"Fucking perfect."_ Said Alex

 _"I have to tell you something important Alex."_ said Greene

 _"What do you want from me now Greene, i'm here so might as well tell me what you want to say?"_ retorted Alex

Elizabeth Greene started at Alex for a silent moment, then she turned her back against him and began to talk in a calm voice.

 _"Well, how do you feel about Tokyo_?" asked Greene

 _"What do you mean, I like it, but I don't know how I ended up there, but I want to head back to New York so I could see my sister."_ Alex responded

 _"I don't think you will return back home?"_ responded Greene

Alex with a confused and slightly shocked expressions on his face, quickly asked a question.

 _"What do you mean, Can I just fly b-"_ Alex was cut off by Greene.

" _No, you can't do that because, this world doesn't have the same New York with the virus, black watch, or see those you love, this isn't the same world Mercer."_ Finished Greene

 _"WHAT!"_ Said Alex with a shocked expression on his face.

 _"You mean to tell me that i'm in a different world or dimension, how does this-"_ Alex was cut off again.

 _"Yes seems like it, but this world seems different, it's full of a different species let me guess they're called ghouls, they feel similar to us evolved in certain ways, but anyways they seem to interests me."_ said Greene calmly.

 _"But you seem to also found a friend who is one of them."_ continued Greene.

Alex finally came to realized that Nagano was in danger.

 _"Hmmm by the face you made, you seem to be worried about your friend."_ Greene stated.

 _"Is there anything else you have to tell me Greene?"_ asked Alex.

 _Well that's all the information that I know at the moment, but for now your stuck here in this place, probably forever."_ stated Greene

 _"Bu-Bu-But that means I won't be able to see my sister ever again."_ stuttered Alex as he began to weep a little.

 _"Don't worry Alex Dear, you'll probably see other people to be your family, while you stay here."_ said Greene

Alex took a while to stop crying. Alex couldn't accept the fact of not seeing his sister Dana again. But Alex remembers as long as Dana is safe where ever she is, he will always remember her in his mind.

 _"Well Alex I guess I will leave you alone at the moment, until the next time."_ said Greene before coming to a conclusion.

 _"Is this going to be a normal with you, because I hope not."_ Asked Alex in a disbelief tone

 _"Alex dear, just remember as long as I am a part of your subconscious, and I will always be there in your mind to call you when needed."_ said Greene.

 _"You sure pick the right time to do these things."_ said Alex sarcastically.

Greene remained silent and Alex waited for Greene to say or do something. Then Greene began to turn around. But suddenly turned around and had the appearance of **Dana**. And suddenly appeared in front of Alex. Which caused Alex to take steps back where he ended on the edge of the building.

She started to talk in the same voice as Dana.

 _" **Alex please don't forget about me.** "_ said Greene in Dana's voice as she reached out to Alex.

 _"Dana..."_ said Alex in nostalgic voice, as he reached out to her.

But as soon as Alex made contact, Dana began to fade away in a particle dispersion effect and Greene reappeared, just to give Alex a final physical image of his sister.

Alex tried to hold back his tears, but Greene called out to him.

 _"Alex?"_ Greene called out.

Alex looked up to see Greene.

 _"Wake up."_ quoted Greene.

Greene softly lifted her finger and pressed it against Alex's forehead.

The force applied made Alex fall of the building and a flash of light appeared for a split second as Alex was falling in the air, but before he hit the ground, suddenly-

 **Everything went dark.**

* * *

 **Well guys i'm sorry if I rushed the end of chapter.**

 **But anyways as I said in the beginning of the chapter, I will give out more explanations.**

 **The idea of Alex speaking with Greene as his subconscious in his mind, won't be a common thing, also I know it's cheesy but I just do it for the story line and I will only do it when I feel it's necessary.** **Also I will try my best to get with the story line of Tokyo Ghoul as soon as possible, just be patient everyone, i'll get there eventually.**

 **Also Alex is going through some mental changes after the blast, but it won't last for long in the upcoming chapters.**

 **That's all I have to say for this chapter and I will upload the next chapter soon.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story and don't forget to leave a Review**

 **Hope everyone has a good day and**

 **Peace**


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story**

 **This Chapter will take place in episode 2 of Tokyo ghoul**

 **For all the Tokyo Ghoul fans, I will try my best to get all the characters in the story, as much as possible. I will try to get the story to get with the Tokyo Ghoul Story line after episode 3, so getting to that point might take a while to get to there, but everyone be patient.**

 **Also I changed the format on the story, because it got irritating on my eyes as I looked back and read the story myself, also someone mentioned it as well. But for everyone else who isn't bothered by this, well... I changed the format so I hope this doesn't bother you guys.**

 **Also I'm just adding new side characters or "OC" characters (as others call it) it's just for the STORY LINE to keep the chapters and story long, so...it's pretty much a temporary option and NOT A PERMANENT THING. **

**Anyways if anyone has any concerns just PM me or leave a review and i'll reply as fast as possible or if you like the story leave a positive review and it'll be a good sign for me to continue the story.**

 **Also since school starts for me, Monday, it'll take a while for me to write chapters and upload them soon, but the good news is my schedule is pretty much easy courses and every class, expect one, will leave me homework. I could probably write the story without a lot of stress on my back.**

 **But..anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

There was a blurry view of the sky, everything was quiet. Alex widened his eyes and quickly raised his head and looked around. He soon spotted the teddy bear, Alex stared at it in a brooding way for a while before he picked it up and stuffed it into his jacket. Alex got up to find himself in a crater that was made by the impact, probably when he fell off the building, possibly due to the trance he was in a moment ago. Alex didn't say anything for a while after experiencing the trance. He soon realized that Nagano was in trouble.

"Shit Nagano." said Alex, while running down a pathway into the entrance of the building, as Alex walked towards the entrance, Alex slowly walked into the building as he looked around and saw that everything was destroyed: floors, walls, furniture, mostly everything.

"Well if this is where I'm staying might as well make the best of it." said Alex to himself.

As Alex walked down the hall, he heard the crunching the debris was making under his feet. Suddenly Alex heard screaming from the second floor. Alex leaped on the walls and ran quickly on the last set of stairs and started running towards the screams from Nagano that were coming down the hall.

"I knew he couldn't handle these guys."said Alex angrily.

* * *

As Alex reached another corner, he heard voices and Alex quickly stopped before reaching the corner. Then Alex heard the investigators talking, Alex listened in, they were discussing about Nagano.

"Well this damn ghoul killed Ryozo." said the first junior investigator. The fourth junior investigator's corpse was lying there on the ground above a puddle of blood.

"This ghoul seems to be an A-rated ghoul, since he took out an investigator without struggling." stated the second junior investigator.

"What are you talking about, don't be ridiculous? He clearly looks like he is a B-rated Ghoul, since I stunned him with my Quinque, without breaking a sweat and clearly the ghoul got Ryozo here unprepared. Have you been paying attention in the academy at all, Saiki?" argued the first junior investigator.

Alex leaned his back against the wall and peeked around the corner to see Nagano stunned on the ground slightly bleeding and beside him were the investigators and one of them appeared to be carrying a Grey and red sword.

[So that's what are in those cases.] thought Alex to himself. Then he heard the investigators speaking.

"Well shit, hope Mr. Ichiro and Yano come to help us with this mess." Said the second junior investigator in a frustrated tone.

Nagano saw Alex. And gave out a weak distress call.

"Help meee!" called out Nagano weakly.

"Hey shut it you." said one of the investigators.

Alex seemed like he didn't want to stand around and let Nagano die, he finally decided to help him out.

Alex slowly stepped out of the corner, surprising the two investigators.

"Hey you, you can't be her-" the second investigator was cut off by the other investigator.

"This must be another ghoul, Saiki, we definitely are lucky to find another one here, all that waiting around here sure payed off, hasn't it?" said the first investigator to his colleague.

"What rating do you think this ghoul is, Kaneshiro?"asked the second investigator, before making a fool of himself and making a mistake again.

"I think an A-rated is what he appears to be." guessed the first investigator

Alex didn't have any idea what they were talking about, as much as he didn't like being called what he wasn't, he guessed it sounded like he was threatening.

"Take these bastards out, Alex." said Nagano weakly.

"I SAID SHUT IT!" shouted the first investigator at Nagano.

Alex looked at both investigators and spoke out to them.

"You guys can leave or if you want to die, then stay." threatened Alex.

Both of the investigators tensed up and took a step back up, until of them spoke out in a taut voice.

"WE DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM GHOULS, WE'LL RATHER DIE THAN TO LISTEN TO MONSTERS LIKE YOU, SO I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" screamed the first investigator.

* * *

The investigator lifted his quinque sword close to his face

"Now DIIIEEEE!" screamed the investigators before charging at Alex.

[Well this is interesting.] Alex thought to himself

"Hold up wait, you don't know what he does Kaneshiro." screamed the second investigator after his partner's recklessness

Alex's eyes were covered by his hoodie, he smirked and waited.

The investigator let out a battle cry, ran towards Alex and swung his sword towards Alex's neck.

Alex's biomass began to form his arms into hard muscle mass

The first investigator's quinque sword seemed to be caught by Alex's muscle mass.

"What is this kagune, what kind of ghoul is this?" asked the investigator frightfully to his partner, but he stood there shocked and terrified by what he just witnessed. Alex's was gripping the quinque sword tightly.

"LET GO!" demanded the investigator, trying to break his quinque free of Alex's grip.

[This is stupid, either these things aren't effective against me or this guy is a fucking amateur with this thing.] thought Alex.

Suddenly out of nowhere Alex got hit by an immense force that it knocked him into a wall.

Alex got up and dusted himself off to see that the other investigator has hit him with his quinque, it appeared to be light orange hammer-like quinque.

"You ok Kaneshiro?" Asked the second investigator.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks Saiki." Responded the first investigator, panting.

[Lucky hit, it won't happen again. I'm going to end this now.] thought Alex, while cracking his neck.

Alex took a couple of steps forwards and stood there waiting for the investigator to do something.

"What's he doing?" asked the second investigator

"Don't know, but I do know that we're going to take him down." Said the first investigator before charging at Alex, the other investigator followed his lead.

Both investigators swung their quinques at Alex, but missed as Alex front flipped a couple of feet behind them. The investigators looked behind him, surprised by Alex's speed.

"Is that all you got?" said Alex, taunting the investigators.

The first investigator got frustrated and grew angry. He charged at Alex once more.

Alex's biomass quickly began morphing his arms.

"HOLLDDD STI-" the investigator paused and suddenly began to gag and got silent.

There was silence in the hall for a split second and blood was dripping on the floor. The second investigator's eyes widened and shocked by what he was witnessing he saw that this ghoul had-

 **CLAWS**

His claws were sinking into his partner's stomach. And lifted him up in the air, his face expressing agony and pain, he coughed up blood, the blood started to drip from the wound, he released his quinque, and after a moment the investigators face got extremely pale and lifeless.

"KANESHIRO!" screamed the second investigator in a horrified tone.

Nagano still stunned, was fascinated by what Alex was doing.

Alex threw the investigator like a rag doll and he fell into a pile of rubble and he laid there motionless with no sign of life. The blood on Alex's claw was absorbed.

" YOU MONSTER, I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUUUUUU!" screamed out the second investigator in anger.

The investigator charged at Alex and swung his quinque, but Alex ducked and swiped his claws at the investigator, but he quickly dodged the attack only leaving his cloak ripped.

[Damn, why is everybody in this dimension able to quickly dodge my attacks?] thought Alex.

The investigator swung again, but Alex managed to block it with his claws.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" repeatedly screamed the investigator, while he clashed his quinque against Alex's claws again and again.

Alex quickly rolled beside the investigator, getting him off-guard and sliced his arms off. The investigator screamed in pain, Alex's hands morphed back to normal and looked at the investigator, giving him a death stare.

"Why didn't you leave like I said, instead of facing certain death?" asked Alex.

"It's my duty to protect those who have to deal with monsters like you ghouls." gritted the investigator in pain, before spitting at Alex's face.

Alex just stood there emotionless just wiping the spit off his cheek.

"Well then if you would kindly tell me what you are doing here?" asked Alex in a calm tone.

"NEVER, I'M NEVER GOING TO TALK" screamed the investigator, while looking down at the floor.?

Alex smirked but suddenly he heard -

 **Greene**

[Come on Alex, don't hold back, consume him.] said Greene in Alex's mind

Alex widen his eyes and looked at the investigator who began to cry and could be heard saying something in the background.

[Do it. You can gain the information you need about this place.] said Greene.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE." screamed Alex.

Alex began to hallucinate and saw Greene beside the investigator.

[Come on, Alex listen to Mother and consume him, there is no point in asking and looking for information, if you have the ability to get it yourself.] said Greene while she leaned down and began rubbing the investigator, even though he couldn't feel her.

Alex didn't want to, but he probably needed to, after just thinking about the recent trance he had with Greene he just needed to know where he was, she didn't clearly say where he was at and left him to solve a missing piece of the puzzle.

"Just this once" said Alex as he walked up to the investigator

"What are you doing?" asked the investigator terrified.

Alex grabbed him by the neck.

"Wait NO-NOOO-NOOOO-" screamed the investigator hysterically, before Alex snapped his neck.

[Good.] said Greene before disappearing into thin air.

Alex absorbed the investigator's body.

Alex held his head and absorbed all the memories, everything was flashing in his head.

All of the information were flowing in his head:The CCG,Ghouls,Wards, Tokyo, and everything else valuable of information .

* * *

Alex soon took the appearance of the investigator and saw Nagano witnessing his unbelievable abilities.

"You OK?" asked Alex in the investigator ,but quickly changed back into his own body.

"You really have to explain to me what the fuck is going on and what I just saw." asked Nagano.

"I'll tell you later." responded Alex, as he lend Nagano a hand and lifted him up.

"Where are the other two investigator?" asked Nagano softly.

"They're coming soon." responded Alex.

Alex saw that Nagano's wound was tender.

"You should rest Nagano." said Alex calmly.

"No-no, i'm-" Nagano couldn't finish as he let out a painful grunt and held on to his tender wound.

Alex led Nagano to an empty room and set him down.

"Stay here, let me handle the other two investigators, outside." said Alex calmly.

"No I want to hel-" Nagano couldn't finish, as he let out a pained snarl.

"It's best for you to stay here." recommended Alex.

"Ok sure, but... can you do me a quick favor, would you mind bringing me the bodies that you left in the hall,so I can have a quick snack." said Nagano smiling.

Alex just looked at him in disbelief, like he was an idiot.

"Fine." said Alex as he rolled his eyes and turned around and exited the room.

[I can't believe i'm doing this.] thought Alex, beginning to question his own morale and actions.

Alex quickly held the two corpses over one shoulder. While Alex was walking down the hall to Nagano's room, he noticed the investigator's severed arm that Alex cut off, and beside it was the weapon the investigator used.

[So this a quinque.] thought Alex.

He looked at it for a while and then suddenly the information came reeling in Alex's head.

[They make this out of a ghoul's kagune, that's pretty cool, but sick, then again i'm not the one to talk, since I do worse anyways.] thought Alex, as he smirked, then later vanished. He then picked up the quinque and brought along with him.

Alex walked into the room and dropped the corpses next to Nagano.

"Here you go, just eat what you need to recover." said Alex.

"Thanks man, your a good friend, even though we met just now." said Nagano weakly, but slightly cheerfully.

"Hey what are you going to do with that quinque, anyways?" asked Nagano.

"Oh this? This is going to accompany me with my disguise." said Alex, as he morphed into the investigator he consumed.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but if you were a ghoul, it would seem like you have a special gift." complimented Nagano.

"Yea sure man." said Alex, but soon got a random sick feeling for a slight moment.

"Anyways stay here." finished Alex.

Nagano didn't respond as he began feasting on one of the investigators.

* * *

Alex stuffed the quinque into the case and left the room and went down the hall, took the stairs down to the first floor.

As Alex got near the entrance, he quickly disguised himself into an investigator.

[Hope this disguise fools those idiots.] thought Alex.

As Alex walked out of the building, he suddenly saw the other two investigators quickly running down the pathway, appearing just now. Mr Ichiro, the First class investigator and Yano the last junior investigator.

"REPORT!" ordered Mr. Ichiro.

"Nothing to report here sir, everything seems perfectly normal." responded Alex imitating as the investigator.

"Where are Kaneshiro and Ryozo?" asked Yano, the junior investigator.

"Do you know where they went?" implied Mr. Ichiro

He continued talking.

"Also did Ryozo retrieve the civilian's cat, Yano has reported to me about this, and by the way, why didn't you three wait for me until I gave permission to enter the premises of the building." stated Mr. Ichiro.

"Well... I have nothing to say. But the only information that I can tell you is the civilian received his cat and left a while ago, also the others have been searching around the perimeter for you sir." lied Alex.

"Sir, permission to speak?" asked Yano, the junior investigator

Mr. Ichiro nodded.

"If they know that you were coming, why would they leave the area?" stated Yano

Mr. Ichiro stared into space, while a sudden thought came to him.

"By any chance have you or the others confronted a ghoul?" asked Mr. Ichiro

"No not at all." responded Alex quickly.

Mr. Ichiro raised an eyebrow and gave a suspicious look towards Alex.

"Really, why are you acting so uptight all of a sudden, Saiki?" asked Mr. Ichiro skeptically.

"I'm fine, sir, don't worry about me, i'm just nervous." responded Alex.

There was a sudden silence. Everything was going well for Alex as he thought he had everything in the bag, and as the investigators let their guard down, he just consumes them and calls it a day.

But suddenly, Alex saw the junior investigator glance at the building and something caught his eye, which he suddenly widen them.

"Uhh.. Siiiirr..." said Yano frightfully while pointing out something.

"What is it?' said Mr. Ichiro as he looked up to where his assistant was pointing at and he was shocked by what he saw.

Blood on the window

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THERE?" demanded Mr. Ichiro furiously, while pointing at the window.

Alex looked at the blood-stained widen his eyes.

[That's the room Nagano is in,SHIT, why do ghouls eat like savages?] thought Alex to himself.

Alex's cover was blown unbelievably, he had to think of something quick.

"Yano call for reinforcements." order Mr. Ichiro

"Yes sir." responded the junior investigator, as he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed to the CCG's main headquarters.

Alex took notice and knew what had to be done. He put his left hand behind his back and let his biomass morph his hand.

"Yes, hello, this is junior investigator, Yano Shikazi from the 11th Ward Branch Office, we need reinforcement sent to the 20-." the investigator paused as he felt his phone being snatched away by a-

 **Tentacle**

Alex yanked his whip fist back to his body and held the phone in his claw,as he morphed back into his own body.

An operator was talking from the speaker.

"Hello? Hell-" Alex smashed the phone to pieces with his claw.

Alex saw that both investigators were shocked to witness one of their investigator transform into someone else.

"What the hell?" muttered Mr. Ichiro.

"What is he? Is he even a ghoul? I never seen a ghoul do anything like that before? Sir?" stuttered the junior investigator.

"I don't know what he is, also I can't recognize his Kagune, but I can classify him as an S-rated." stated Mr. Ichiro.

Alex knew about the ratings after consuming the previous investigator and now he understood now and the rating the investigator was giving is pretty much a _threat_. Alex stared at both investigators, one was scared shitless and the other was holding his ground. He knew that he had to kill both of them quickly, so that he didn't waste anytime and deal with more of them. Then he noticed the first class investigator gripping his case handle and clicked a button and as it opened he pulled out a Blue and green quinque staff , with an electrical taser on top, which looked like a cattle prod.

"I've been waiting for a long time to use my quinque on a worthy opponent." said Mr. Ichiro, as the quinque began zapping electricity.

"Yano head back to base." ordered Mr. Ichiro

'But sir I want to help with-" responded the junior investigator, but was cut off by his superior.

"THAT'S AN ORDER, NOW GO." screamed Mr. Ichiro.

Alex saw the junior investigator grabbing his case and began running off in the other direction, He couldn't let him escape.

[Oh no you don't] thought Alex, as he threw his whipfist towards the junior investigator. Alex's whipfist was quickly reaching the investigator, who was running for his life, but Alex felt a sudden sting on his whip and pulled it back. He then looked to see that the investigator tazed him with his quinque.

"This is between you and me." said the investigator

"Fine" responded Alex

"But when I am done with you, i'll go after him next." finished Alex.

"Why do you ghouls kill innocent lives? Is it just for the fun of it, **HUH** , is that it? He has nothing to do with this, but if that's how it will be and if I have to put my life on stake, then so be it." retorted the investigator.

"Also why aren't your eyes black, are you a special type of ghoul that I should know about?" asked the investigator

Alex never responded, he stood there silently.

* * *

The wind was gusting in the air. The crows were flocking and squawking together in the sky. There was an **intense silence**.

Alex made the first move, he whipped his whipfist towards the investigators left leg, but he dodged it by jumping over it and rolled over to a safe distance.

The investigator quickly charged at Alex with his quinque. Alex quickly shot his whipfist towards the investigator, but dodged it quickly.

[What? how are people in this world so quick?] thought Alex to himself.

The investigator stabbed in between the middle of Alex's whip and began slicing and electrocuting through the biomass in a straight line as he ran towards Alex.

Alex felt a rough and tingling pain, so he jerked his whipfist back to him. The investigator pulled out his quinque quickly before it got pulled away from his grasp. As Alex completely pulled back the whipfist and morphed it back to his normal hand, he noticed it was smoking.

[This is like fighting Cross all over again, except not with that annoying shitty stun baton, this guy's staff has a more massive blow to it.] thought Alex.

"You like that?" shouted the investigator.

Alex just looked at him.

"This is going to be more easier than I thought it would be. You'll be my new quinque soon, so your death won't be in vain." said the investigator confidently.

Alex knew that the whipfist isn't the best weapon to use at the moment, but a thought came to him. Alex's biomass turned his hands into claws, catching the investigator by surprise, but later looked in awe.

"Your Kagune is something special and once I kill you, it will be mine and the greatest quinque in all of history." stated the investigator

Alex didn't say anything, he pounced high into the air and clawing downward towards the investigator, he managed to dodge it luckily, all Alex did was make a big crater on the ground. Alex began swiping his claws rapidly left and right, the investigator managed to dodge the first couple swipes, the next 2 swipes he parried with his quinque, but the last one he got cut severely on his left hip. Alex thought he had him but the investigator awkwardly smiled and wrapped his cut with a piece of cloth and spoke out.

"Just a scratch." said the investigator to himself, optimistically.

Alex began to claw at him again, but the investigator found a weak spot, and charged up his quinque and aimed it at Alex's torso, sending an electric burst, sending Alex flying into the air. Alex morphed his hands back,twisted early and skid a couple feet across the pathway.

Alex got up and had to think of a plan.

[I have to take that quinque out of his hand in order for me to attack him.] thought Alex.

"Had enough." asked the investigator

Alex just stayed silent. He soon morphed his hands into muscle mass and rapidly came up to the investigator without giving him time to react. Alex held on to the quinque tightly.

"Let go!" screamed the investigator, the investigator suddenly made the quinque charge up and glow.

[What now?] thought Alex.

And he saw that the quinque sent an electrical shock wave. Sending Alex and the investigator flying as well as anything around the area, the impact shattered the windows.

Alex fell into a car and the investigator impacted on the wall, luckily near his quinque.

Alex leaped from the car and back on his feet, he also saw that the quinque was in his sights and saw the investigator crawling towards it. The investigator growled in pain and as he was getting closer, he saw Alex running at him at an unbelievable speed. He grabbed the quinque, as he got up and readied his quinque, but saw that Alex was nowhere.

"Behind you." whispered Alex behind the investigator.

The investigator was caught off guard and surprised, didn't have time to react, and Alex chopped off his whole left arm with a

 **Blade.**

The investigator screamed in agony and fell on the ground next to his severed arm.

"Look at me." spoke Alex in a serious tone.

The investigator looked up at Alex.

You're Higashi Ichiro, one of the best of the 11th Ward." said Alex as he remembered the memory of the junior investigator he consumed earlier.

"And now you're on the ground at my feet" finished Alex

The investigator looked at Alex in rage.

"FUCK. YOU." retorted the investigator.

Alex raised his blade into the air as he was about to slice the investigator in half.

But suddenly the investigator began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex, as he lowered his blade carelessly.

" **This**." responded the investigator as he pulled out a gas canister from his coat, quickly pulled the pin and threw it towards Alex.

The canister rapidly released a gas-like susbstance.

"What is this?" asked Alex, as he felt lightheaded.

"Rc Gas." responded the investigator, as he faded into the smoke.

Alex began to feel lightheaded, his biomass was unaffected, but for some apparent reason he got more lightheaded.

Alex didn't feel affected at all, he just felt a sudden headache, but Alex knew this was a great opportunity to finish the investigator.

The smoke began to clear.

And the investigator appeared in front of Alex with his quinque in his right hand. Alex laid his head down on the ground and pretended to be hurt and stunned.

"How does that feel, huh, you shit, now i'm going to end this." said the investigator. He raised his quinque into the air and charged to it's maximum capacity as it was charging, he spun the staff's electric head towards Alex.

"Any last words?" asked the investigator

Alex smiled, moved his hands on the ground and responded

"This" responded Alex

Suddenly blood splatted everywhere and the investigator released his quinque and it discharged and laid on the ground. The investigator gasped for air and slowly looked down to see his body penetrated by spikes on the ground. The spikes raised him higher and higher, until he was no longer alive. Alex lifted his hands and the ground spikes dug back underground. The investigator's body fell to the ground and remained lifeless.

"Not so tough now, bitch." said Alex, as he walked off cracked his neck and just left the body.

* * *

Alex walked into the building and shouted out to Nagano.

"Hey we have to get out of here, it's no longer safe to be here." shouted Alex, as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs to the second floor and his voiced echoed in the building.

"Behind you." whispered Nagano loudly.

Alex turned around surprised.

"How did you get out?" asked Alex.

"The back door." responded Nagano

"Of course." whispered Alex to himself and rolled his head.

"Also look what I found." said Nagano pulling the corpse of the junior investigator.

"You killed him?" asked Alex surprisingly.

"Yea what's the point of letting this guy get away." stated Nagano

"True but anyways, thanks alot for blowing my cover, you fucking asshole." said Alex seriously

"Sorry about that." said Nagano

There was police sirens wailing from the distance. Alex walked infront of Nagano

"We should go, NOW." said Alex seriously.

"What about the bodies?" asked Nagano

"Just leave them, no one will ever know, let it be another meaningless case." responded Alex boldly.

Alex and Nagano forced to move, began leaping from building to building and disappeared, luckily fast enough to escape the police who pulled up on the scene.

* * *

Alex and Nagano went under an empty street bridge.

"Lets stay here, also I would love an explanation of everything that just happened, but i'm tired already and I need to sleep." said Nagano exhaustively, as he laid beside a wall.

"Good night man, see you in the morning." finished Nagano

"Good night man, what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Alex

"We'll talk about it in the morning, just rest." stated Nagano, before going to sleep

Alex just looked at him and then went walking out of the bridge, the moonlight hit his face and Alex went into a deep thought.

[Hope Dana is Ok.] thought Alex, as he stood outside in the warm night, while the moon shined in the distance. For a moment he was thinking and then went back under the bridge to wait till morning, since he didn't need to sleep, so he waited to see what he needed to do next.

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

* * *

After the sun started to rise, and the birds were chirping gracefully. Alex saw that Nagano was waking up.

"Sleep well." asked Alex

"No" responded Nagano stressfully.

"I really don't feel like going anywhere." said Nagano childishly, as he stretched

"Weren't you going to show me around?" said Alex.

"You can go on your own." responded Nagano, shrugging at Alex.

Alex gave him a look.

"But, if you like, I could search for a new place for us to stay at, while you look around Tokyo, just for the day." stated Nagano

"Hey wait Alex, before you go, can you explain everything that just happened last night?' asked Alex

Alex signed and responded

"Sure"

Alex and Nagano began to talk for a while about the incident and Alex explained Nagano his abilities, Nagano was fascinated by everything Alex explained.

"Wow, never knew you could do those type of things, but anyways go enjoy yourself and let me see what I can find in the 20th ward, I heard of this place called Anteiku, but I don't know _where_ it is, but give me the day to find it and by tommorow we'll go." said Nagano

"Sure as long as I don't deal with any bullshit for the day, i'm good." responded Alex, as he walked out, Nagano stopped him at his tracks and spoke out.

"Take care, oh don't forget to meet me at _The Big Girl restaurant,_ it's pretty easy to find." finished Nagano as he walked off the other direction

Alex thinking it was impractical to find the place, but realizing he had almost the whole day to look around, he could probably find it eventually. He walked on the staircase beside the bridge and used the memories of the investigator to help him begin exploring the 20th ward.

* * *

 **6 hours later...**

* * *

After taking a while exploring the 20th Ward, Alex got bored of walking around and decided to meet up with Nagano at the restaurant he mentioned.

[This place isn't half bad, I like it here.] thought Alex.

it was the middle of the afternoon and Alex was getting to know his way around and finally found the big girl restaurant , it seemed to be a burger joint. As he walked his way through the crowd, he thought to himself.

[Where is Nagano at?] thought Alex, as he looked around for Nagano.

Suddenly Alex felt someone tug his shoulder,and heard someone speaking and it was Nagano's voice.

"Hey Alex, where you been, I've been waiting for you the past hour?" asked Nagano

Alex shrugged him off (since he hated physical contact), and answered Nagano's question.

"I was just checking the 20th ward, nothing important." responded Alex aggravated.

People were starting to stare at them, but Alex didn't mind.

"You want anything to eat?" asked Nagano in a low tone.

"No, i'm fine, but lets go." said Alex.

Alex and Nagano began walking downtown.

"So Nagano, did you ever find us a place to stay, or most importantly did you find that Anteiku place?" asked Alex

"Uh, no" responded Nagano nervously.

"NO?" said Alex, as he gave Nagano a look.

I can't find,BUT, I do know it's a cafe." responded Nagano sharply.

"A cafe? But I just passed it a while ago. Also what were you doing all this time, while I was walking around? " responded Alex.

"Eating." said Nagano

"At this time?!" said Alex.

"What? I can't help that I love the taste of human flesh." whispered Nagano.

"Don't you guys go 1-2 months without eating people?" asked Alex

Nagano decided to change the subject of the conversation.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday, Alex." said Nagano gratefully.

"No problem. said Alex, trying to forget the event.

"I got to tell you, what you did last night was incredible, where did you get your gift from?" asked Nagano

"What It is... It isn't a gift,more like a... _Curse."_ said Alex boldly.

"What!" said Nagano surprised by the response.

"How can you call it a curse? Any ghoul would die to have a kagune like yours." said Nagano.

"It's a long story, and like I said i'm not a ghoul, but a _virus_." said Alex softly

"Virus, is that what you are?" said Nagano confusingly.

Alex sighed and began to talk about his backstory.

* * *

After Alex explained everything to Nagano about: The Virus, Blackwatch, Elizabeth Greene, Gentek, and all the events about the outbreak; luring into the final part about how he ended up here. It made Nagano extremely confused and he just couldn't believe it.

"This has to be a joke." said Nagano.

"It's not, and everything that I'm telling you is true." finished Alex

Alex and Nagano stopped in their tracks.

"So you want to go to the Anteiku cafe tomorrow?" asked Nagano lazily

"Sure I don't feel like going anywhere else and I feel like going back to the bridge." responded Alex.

Alright I just need to go somewhere quickly and i'll meet you there." said Nagano.

"Sure thing, i'll see you later then, Nagano." said Alex

"You too man, take care." responded Nagano.

Then the two departed their separate ways.

* * *

After a while of walking, Alex was getting near the bridge.

[I wonder wherever Nagano is leading me too, isn't a gang, i'm not in the mood to deal with that sort of stuff.] thought Alex

Alex drags his fingers on to a fence and stops at a curb and sees a overpass.

[It must be this way.] thought Alex

As Alex crossed the street and went beneath the overpass, he noticed a huge dent on a pillar with blood draining to the floor than he looked to his left and heard noises and commotion.

[What's all that fucking commotion?] thought Alex curiously.

Alex seemed like he had time to spare, so he decided to go in the overpass to see what was up. After a while, he walked deeper into the overpass and saw a person up ahead with a brown trench coat, black hair, and with a giant bloody hole going through his body, lying on his stomach and also crying on the ground. Alex hid behind a pillar to see what was going on and he also saw -

 **The ghoul from last night.**

[what is he doing here?] thought Alex to himself.

The ghoul had blue and green like kagune coming from his lower back, it was wrapped around his leg, sharpened like a spear on some guy's head, who was lying on the ground unconscious. He had short, messy, dirty blonde hair with dark roots, and his head was badly wounded.

Before Alex could do anything he heard the guy in front of him say something.

"NO...I DON'T WANT HIDE...TO DIE!" screamed the teenage boy. As something was coming from his lower back and it seemed to be a dark red kagune.

[This is interesting.] thought Alex.

"That's... something I won't allow!" continued the teenage ghoul.

Alex saw that a kagune tentacle flung towards the other ghoul. The other ghoul jumped out of the way and the kagune impacted on the ground missing the unconscious guy luckily. But Alex had no worries. He then saw the ghoul leap and fling his kagune towards the teenage ghoul, it missed him, he landed on the ground and he saw that the teenage ghoul grabbing onto his kagune.

"Damn you" said the ghoul, as he tried to kick the other ghoul off.

But Alex saw that the teenage ghoul flung the ghoul into the air and penetrated a hole in his stomach and began to stab him repeatedly.

[Damn, that should fuck him up for sure.] said Alex in awe and smiled in joy.

The ghoul began to plead for mercy

"Stop! Stop that, you Bastard!"

The ghoul continued to plead.

"I'm gonna die, i'm gonna fucking die!"

Blood began to splatter everywhere, some got on Alex's face and jacket, but he didn't mind as his biomass absorbed it anyways.

Alex then saw the teenage ghoul flung the other ghoul around and finally smashed him onto a rail. He then he heard the ghoul hanging from the rail speaking.

"That was...Rize's...Damn it all to hell." that was all he said, as Alex began to hear him spit out blood.

Alex saw the ghoul's body dangling and then focused on the teenage ghoul who began to talk.

"Hide..." the teenage ghoul began to stare at his friends body.

Alex suddenly saw that the teenage ghoul began to go crazy.

[Is this guy alright?] thought Alex, as he looked at the ghoul, who only had one ghoul eye, he seemed familiar to Alex all of a sudden. Alex just stood there to wait and see what a ghoul does and now seemed like the perfect time to see what they do.

The ghoul soon began to talk nonsense. Alex stood behind the pillar quietly to see what would happen.

After a while Alex saw that the ghoul came to the conclusion to eat his own friend

[Heartless much?] thought Alex, as the ghoul was talking in the background. Then he focused on him.

That's right! He is my friend, I _have_ to eat him." said the ghoul to himself, as he opened his mouth wide.

[Damn, you sure are hungry.] thought Alex, a sudden thought came to Alex's mind , that ghouls were similar to him in a certain way. Alex thought about stopping this, but it was none of his business, so he just watched.

A sudden voice was heard from in front of the ghoul.

"Guess you didn't hold out long, huh, half-breed?" said a female voice

she continued.

"Your head's completely given away to your stomach, right?"

" OUT THE WAY!" screamed the teenage ghoul.

Alex watched to see what was happening and noticed a young girl with dark straight hair, with a bob and long bangs that reached her chin, covering the right side of her face, she was easy on the eyes, but her attitude was like Dana's almost, she continued to talk.

"Not even your friend's life has no value to you anymore."

The other ghoul began to violently drool, as the female continued to talk.

"Wanna know something? Gobble this guy right up and you'll regret it later, while drowning in a sea of blood and entrails. Such is a ghoul's hunger, and our destiny." finished the female.

Alex saw that the guy had enough and prepared his kagune in a aggressive matter. Then Alex looked to see that the female spoke.

"You really are a Hassle to deal with." said the female, as she adjusted her bow.

Alex saw that her left eye turned black and red, but he wasn't sure that her other eye turned, due to her hair in the way of the eye. He then heard her speak again.

"I'll play nice with you just this one time, so make sure you go down nice and easy." finished the female, as her kagune pulled out of her lower back, and it seemed different then the others Alex has seen.

[This sure is going to be good.] thought Alex.

As the other ghoul pounced towards her, the female looked at him, and quickly hit him in a weak spot, knocking the guy out cold, deactivating his kagune.

Alex got a disappointing look on his face, as he expected to see a good fight. Alex then saw the female pick up both the guy and his friend and left quickly out of sight, leaving the other ghoul dangling.

[Well that was... disappointing, but it's time for me to leave.] thought Alex.

As Alex was leaving the overpass, he shouted out to the dangling ghoul.

"Serves you right you fuck!" shouted Alex as he left the overpass and continued normally with his trip.

* * *

As night was setting in, Alex got back to the bridge and saw Nagano waiting for him under it.

"What took you so long?" asked Nagano.

"Just had a crazy experience, but nothing important." responded Alex

"Can you just tell me." said Nagano.

"It's not important, don't worry about it." finished Alex as he sat against the wall.

"Ok, also be sure to be ready to head to Anteiku, Alex." said Nagano

"Alright, Sure" said Alex as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Good night." said Nagano as he laid on the floor covering himself in newspapers.

"Night." replied Alex.

Alex watched Nagano sleeping, trying to rest for tomorrow. But Alex thought since this was a fresh start, why not give sleep a try, so Alex closed his eyes and after a while, he suddenly fell asleep, waiting to see what tomorrow has to offer.

* * *

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Just got to say some last things.**

 **Any sentences underlined are Alex under disguise and impersonating someone's voice.**

 **Also the fight scene with the first class investigator...cheesy I know. But if you like it, just tell me in the reviews.**

 **Any questions or concerns you have, just leave a review or PM me and I will try to get back to you guys as soon as possible.**

 **That's all I have to for now and I will try to upload the next chapter soon.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story and don't forget to leave a Review**

 **Hope everyone has a good day and**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters in this story (well maybe except Nagano, the OC ghoul, no one cares about)**

 **Alright guys, I got all the votes in and it seems like the story is now switching over to the Manga story line. (Sorry Anime lovers) But it should line up with the Anime story line, except with extra things included (I can't explain really, you guys might need to read the Manga to understand the story line that I am following.)**

 **Also I want to put in a couple of things of my opinion. The Manga has more detail than the Anime does and at first I wanted to write the story based off the Anime, but a couple of people have recommended me to read the Manga and I didn't feel like reading it, but I got into it and WOW, how there are alot of missing details and now I put up a poll to get the votes from the readers and now I got my answer.**

 **Also another thing. The way I portrayed Alex, I know...he is portrayed differently from the start, but what I have in mind is that I try to make him change to a good guy in the start for the good of all, but he still has certain anger issues and he's antisocial and _then in a certain part of the story I will make him change back to his old self_ and hopefully people quit complaining.**

 **This chapter will take place during Chapter 10: " _Antique"_ and a certain part from the beginning of Chapter 11: " _Mask_ " of the Tokyo Ghoul Manga. Another thing I tried to do is squeeze in 4 or more chapters from the Manga into one single chapter of my story, but I failed and barely got 2 chapters in, and also the chapters for my story would be extremely long, but hopefully I can squeeze a couple of chapters from the Manga to make the chapters good later on. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The peaceful chirping from the birds, indicating that it was finally morning. Alex woke up and looked around and saw that Nagano was leaning against a pillar, staring off into space.

Alex rubbed his eyes and blinked impetuously, before setting his hand on his knee and picked himself up. Nagano snapped from his daydreaming and noticed Alex getting up, he yelled out to Alex from a distance.

"Oh you're awake!" Nagano turned his head to look at Alex, to see that he finally woke up.

"What time is it?" asked Alex in a rough tone, while rubbing the side of his head, "Haven't checked yet, but it seems to be about noon." responded Nagano.

"Noon?" retorted Alex, "How long have I been asleep?" exclaimed Alex. [What the fuck is going on with me?] thought Alex to himself in disbelief.

"You slept for a long time, _jeez_ , you act like you haven't slept like this for a long time." responded Nagano in a sardonic tone.

"I don't." muttered Alex under his breath, "What was that?" asked Nagano, as he finally walked up to Alex.

"Nothing." responded Alex as he glanced away from Nagano for a second, Nagano put his hands in his pocket and asked Alex a question, "So ready to head to Anteiku, Alex?" Alex patted himself clean and looked up at Nagano "Sure." responded Alex quickly.

"Alright, lets go." Nagano began to walk out the bridge, but was stopped by Alex who was still under the bridge.

"Wait, hold up, is Anteiku a place you know personally or you have no idea about it?" demanded Alex.

Nagano looked back at Alex and replied "Well, when I was back in the 11th ward, a friend recommended me to go there."

"So what if it's a gang?" asked Alex. "Don't be so misguided, Alex, it's not, I promise, it's mostly a place full of ghouls who'll happily help you feel welcome and they'll also help you when you're in need of something, well...that's what a buddy of mine told me." finished Nagano, as he thought to himself.

Alex gave a regretful look, but trusted Nagano. "Alright fine, I trust you." said Alex, as he breathed out through his nose.

"Well let's go." exclaimed Nagano happily. He began to walk up the stairs, Alex sighed and began taking steps, following Nagano.

* * *

Alex and Nagano began to walk around town trying to find the cafe.

"You have any idea where it was, I'm not really familiar with the 20th ward?" asked Nagano

"Hell if I know, i'm more clueless than you are, I don't remember now, this place is so big, that I really don't remember much." responded Alex.

"Well it should be here somewhere." said Nagano, who was looking around to find it.

"At this rate, we'll never find it." continued Nagano.

Alex was thinking for a while and decided to ask a question.

"So why are we _really_ going to this Anteiku place?" asked Alex seriously.

"Well I don't have a place to sleep and I was deciding to get a job there, you know... to start over. I really have made alot of stupid mistakes in the past and I really want to leave all that behind me and be a part of human society, like the ghouls at Anteiku." stated Nagano, Alex gave Nagano a confused look.

"Really a job? But how are you attempting to apply, are you just going to walk in there and be like "Oh yea I would like a job," and they'll give it to you just like that." mocked Alex.

"Well... yea, why not." responded Nagano with a smile, Alex groaned without saying anything. Nagano began to explain something to Alex, "You know you could get a job there, come on, it'll be fun, the both of us working together in the same-"

Alex took thought to it, as Nagano was talking in the background. Alex could relate to Nagano and he began to remember everything back in New York, all the destruction and suffering. Alex wanted to forget about all of that, he wanted a new start, make a new person out of himself, he will no longer be a sociopath and _try to change,_ Alex was shaked around by Nagano.

"Hey man, pay attention, don't leave me talking like an idiot." said Nagano frustratingly.

"Sorry about that." responded Alex, Nagano just looked away and kept on walking.

"We should be close, I feel like I've been here before." said Alex.

"Good." retorted Nagano, Alex and Nagano were still aimlessly walking around the 20th ward, They both turned a corner and Alex accidentally bumped into someone, "HEY... watch where your going!" said Alex annoyingly.

An old man with baggy cheeks and long stringy white hair, and a weird looking eye, replied "Oh how careless of me, i'm terribly sorry young man."

Alex just looked at him and saw someone beside him, a man who was slightly taller than Alex, he had black hair and sharp looking eyes.

"Sorry about that, sir." responded the tall man. Alex just looked at both of them, but suddenly saw the cases they were holding and realized that those cases contained a quinque and that that these two were investigators.

Alex looked at both of them sharply, before turning around and continued walking, while he was walking ahead, he overheard Nagano talking to them in the background. "He's not much of a talker, he's always got places to be, if you know what I mean." Nagano chuckled awkwardly.

Alex got annoyed a little bit by Nagano's blathering, he turned his head slightly and glanced back at Nagano and the two investigators, he then noticed the old man looking at him suspiciously, but mostly looked like the investigator was studying him.

[Fuck you staring at, old man?] Alex then overheard Nagano, "Well hope you gentlemen have a wonderful day."

"You too." replied the tall investigator, the other investigator began to walk the other direction without saying a single word. The tall investigator followed him. Nagano began to catch up to Alex. "What was all that about?" asked Alex, "What? I can't socialize?" responded Nagano

"They were investigators, you weren't even slightly nervous at all?" Alex gave Nagano a concerned looked, Nagano replied.

"Well a little, but I try my best try my best to blend in with human society, that's why I intend to make people think i'm not a-" He looked around and went up to whisper in Alex's ear, " _Ghoul_."

Nagano continued. "Also I usually buy clothes to make look more like a human and less noticeable as a...you know." finished Nagano.

"Where do you get the mon-, nevermind I already know where you get the money from." replied Alex.

Nagano just gave Alex a cheerful look.

"What? I was just asking." replied Alex, as he gave him a stern look in return. Nagano turned his head forward and kept on walking, with a smile still on his face.

Both of them continued walking in search of Anteiku.

* * *

After a while of walking around, Alex looked around and felt that the cafe was close by, since the area they were in seemed familiar. "We seem to be getting close." Alex then looked at Nagano mockingly. "AND we would of gotten there, if I knew Anteiku was a cafe." finished Alex

Nagano shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, alright, i'm sorry that I slacked off the other day, but... hey, we're almost there, nothing to worry about now." replied Nagano in a laid back tone.

Alex just shook his head and sighed.

As they were walking down the street, Alex saw a sign "URANT" on one of the buildings and he finally remembered that the cafe was there beside it and as they walked up to the cafe, a sign read "OPEN" and he knew that they were here.

"Well we're here." exclaimed Nagano happily. Alex held his arm and asked him a question.

"And you're sure that this place won't reject us and kick us out." said Alex doubtfully.

"Relax, like I said, this place helps ghouls like me and you...nevermind, but you get the picture." finished Nagano.

"Ok, hope you're right." replied Alex. Alex and Nagano were approaching the entrance, Nagano insisted on saying some last words, stopping Alex in his tracks.

"Alex loosen up, don't be so uptight, just relax, and finally enjoy the coffee here." Nagano continued. "I heard that this place has the best coffee around." Alex replied. "Alright fine." said Alex.

"As we enjoy our coffee and finish, we'll talk with whoever is in charge of this place and hopefully everything turns out well and we get the job." finished Nagano explaining, as he walked by Alex and opened the door, a bell rung, and waited for Alex to go in.

"Ladies first." said Nagano jokingly, Alex smacked his lips and chuckled, "Fuck you, man." replied Alex with a smile.

* * *

Alex walked in and was greeted by a waitress. "Welcome! Good afternoon."

Alex looked around and then turned to the waitress to greet her back, but as he looked at her, he had a sudden shocked expression, when he noticed it was the same girl from **last night** , there was nothing coming out Alex's mouth.

"Are you ok sir?" asked the waitress, Alex was gently shoved by Nagano, "Good afternoon, yea, he's fine, just new around here and doesn't socialize much." replied Nagano to the waitress.

"Oh..i'm sorry, I'll be there soon to take your orders, just take a seat any where." replied the waitress, Nagano spoke to Alex, "Come on man, take a seat and stop acting weird," Alex looked at him, "You're right, sorry." apologized Alex.

He continued to look around and saw a random man with a pub cap drinking his coffee, which he gave Alex a dirty look, Alex gave him a death stare, but the serious eye contact was interrupted by Nagano, "Come on man quit looking at people like that, it'll give out a bad message." whispered Nagano to Alex.

"Alright fine." responded Alex, Nagano went ahead to choose a table to sit at, and as Alex was continuing to look around the cafe he then saw the same guy that was unconscious and under that other ghoul's foot from last night as well.

[What the fuck?] Alex asked himself, he stared at him and the guy noticed and stared back. Alex tried to play it cool, by trying to act as if he were staring behind the guy, the teenage boy just went back to minding his own business, Alex went walking towards the table Nagano was sitting at, Alex pulled out a chair and sat down, Nagano spoke out to him.

"Are you alright man, Damn, you seem uneasy for some reason?" asked Nagano.

"It's just i'm experiencing a bit of Deja Vu." answered Alex.

"Deja Vu? From what?" asked Nagano again.

Before Alex could say anything, the waitress came up to their table and was ready to take their orders.

"Hello my name is Touka Kirishima, and i'll be your waitress, what can I get you two?" asked Touka.

[Huh, Touka, nice name.] thought Alex

Nagano ordered first, "I'll take a latte." Touka wrote down the order on a notepad. she whispered, "One latte." Then she turned to Alex. "And what would you have sir?" said Touka, asking for Alex's order.

Alex took a while and finally ordered, "I'll have a... cappuccino." Touka wrote down the order and smiled, "Ok i'll have your orders ready for you in a moment." said Touka, she turned around and went to the kitchen.

"So...what were you going to tell me?" asked Nagano. Alex began to talk in a low tone "Well let's keep it between you and I and i'll keep it short." Alex continued. "You see that guy over there." Alex pointed to the teenager and Nagano glanced at him.

"Yea, why?" asked Nagano confusingly, "Well yesterday before I came back to the bridge, I came by a overpass and saw that guy almost got killed by a ghoul and then another ghoul, who was his friend, saved him afterwards, and the waitress who attended us is who stopped the ghoul from eating his friend, he suddenly went crazy, don't ask." finished Alex, as he skipped some parts of his story.

"Damn, really?" asked Nagano, after a while of discussing what Alex witnessed, Touka came out with their orders, both of them stayed silent.

"Here you go, enjoy!" said Touka, as she placed the coffee on to the table and then went back behind the counter.

"Mmm... this is good." complimented Nagano, as he took a sip of his latte, Alex took a sip of his cappuccino and for him it tasted like any other ordinary cappuccino, but it did had a slight better taste, but still, it was average, "What? You don't like your cappuccino?" asked Nagano, "More or less." replied Alex, as he took another sip of his cappuccino.

* * *

After a while of drinking coffee, something caught the attention of Alex and Nagano, it was a news report about the incident they were involved with, heard in the background. Both of them, including everyone in the cafe was looking at the TV.

A female news reporter began discussing about the incident. "A couple of days ago, investigators were on the scene in a abandoned building in Tokyo's 20th ward, they have discovered the bodies of 4 CCG ghoul investigators from the 11th ward and have reported a 5th body missing. These individuals are known to be: First class investigator, Higashi Ichiro, and the other 4 junior investigators, Yano Kuo, Kaneshiro Honda, Ryozo Taisuke, and finally Saiki Kagawa, but reports show that his body was never found. As the investigation continues, this will be another ghoul crime." As the news reports was continuing in the background, Alex and Nagano looked at each other and Alex signaled Nagano to forget about what happened, Nagano nodded, the news report ended and went to a random topic.

Then, another worker with an eyepatch walked in the room, and caught Alex's attention, it was that same guy he saw from last night as well.

[What. The. Fuck.] thought Alex, as he couldn't believe he saw the same people from before. [All I need is Cross to walk in the cafe with a fucking machine gun and start shooting at me; that should complete the set.] thought Alex sarcastically to himself.

Then Alex heard Touka whisper to the waiter. " Come over here."

The waiter was confused and walked towards her and out of nowhere his friend called out to him loudly. "Oh, Kaneki!" [Kaneki is his name, i'll keep that in mind, once I start working here, hopefully.] thought Alex.

"Hi..Hide? Why are you here?" asked Kaneki. Nagano then called out to Alex and he turned around. "Damn this kid is loud." whispered Nagano. The guy can still be heard in the background. "Well? are we going to ask them for the manager or what?" asked Nagano. Alex crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. "I don't know they seem to be occupied, maybe lets wait till they aren't busy." replied Alex.

"A CAPPUCCINO!" exclaimed the teenager randomly in the background, Alex and Nagano just ignored him.

"Well if you excuse me I have to hit the bathroom." said Nagano, as he rubbed his stomach. He got up from the chair and walked to the waitress and asked where the bathroom was.

"Right over there." answered Touka, as she pointed to the bathroom door. Nagano went in and closed the door behind him, leaving Alex in an awkward position.

As Alex was waiting for Nagano to come out the bathroom, he took a sip of his cappuccino and overheard the waitress talking to the waiter. He eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Be sure he doesn't find out." stated out Touka. "It's Ok, I did a satisfactory job, so he won't notice the cappuccino was made by me." replied Kaneki "Not that, _that you're a ghoul_." retorted Touka. "Oh, yea..." said Kaneki.

"I don't know what the manager was thinking...but taking care of a human in _Anteiku_ is impossible." replied Touka. She continued. "If he by any chance finds out about us then, at the time... _I'll kill him_." said the waitress seriously.

"No." stuttered Kaneki.

[Damn, I wonder how they'll feel if I joined them and found out if I wasn't a ghoul, but i'm not a human either, still, don't know what the consequence will be?] thought Alex. Nagano came out the bathroom and both of the teenagers remained silent as they let Nagano sit back with Alex. Then they continued.

"What I miss?" asked Nagano interrupting Alex's eavesdropping. "Nothing much." lied Alex. Then Alex heard the waitress mention to the waiter to take care of his friend that the ghouls here might eat his friend.

After mentioning that, Kaneki looked at the guy in the pub cap and then at Alex and Nagano. Alex and Kaneki locked eyes for a second, Kaneki got nervous and turned around quickly.

"I don't think our regular customers would do such a savage thing, but..." stated Kaneki.

Nagano interrupted Alex again by getting in his face. "Hey? something wrong?" asked Nagano "Oh it's nothing, you ready to talk with the manger?" responded Alex. "Sure let's go" replied Nagano.

* * *

Nagano took out 700 yen and placed on the table for the waitress, Alex and Nagano then walked up to the waitress, who was at the cash register ready to charge them for the coffee, Nagano payed the total amount.

"Thank you come again." said Touka, But Nagano spoke out to her, "Uh, excuse us. We would like to talk to your manager." stated Nagano, "Is something wrong sir?" asked Touka.

"What? No..no..no, it's just we would like to talk to him, that's all." replied Nagano

"Uh...sure, hold on a moment." replied Touka, as she went through a door and closed it shut behind her.

"Alright Alex, be ready." said Nagano, "Sure thing man." replied Alex. Alex looked at Kaneki, who was wiping a cup with a cloth and he turned to look at Alex, he got all sweaty and nervous, so he turned away, Alex was just confused on how this guy was a powerful ghoul and acts like...a bitch.

A couple of minutes went by and Touka finally came out through the door and spoke out to both of them

"Ok, you can go talk to him." said Touka, she held the door for Nagano and Alex, and led them to the manager's office.

"Here he is, just knock and he'll let you know when to come in, " finished Touka as she went out into the cafe.

Alex knocked on the door and heard a voice, seemed to be from an elderly person.

"Come right in." said the manager calmly from the other side of the door.

Alex opened the door and walked in the room, Nagano walked in after Alex, "Please have a seat." said the manager, "Excuse us sir, we were wondering if you could help us, by letting us join Anteiku, "explained Nagano.

"My friend and I were looking for a new start in our lives and-" Nagano was interrupted by the manager, He studied both at them carefully and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alex, Alex felt slightly threatened and tense.

"May I speak with each and one of you individually?" asked the manager.

Nagano looked at Alex, so he left Nagano alone to have his conversation with Yoshimura, Alex turned to the door and exited and closed it shut.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Alex was leaning against the wall and overheard Nagano and the manager come to a conclusion to their conversation.

After a while, Nagano came out the office and was excited to tell Alex that he has joined and will start working in the afternoon.

"Go right inside man and good luck." Nagano patted Alex on the back and waited in the hallway.

Alex walked in the managers office and closed the door behind him slowly, as Alex walked in, there was a silence, only for a clock ticking to be heard.

"Welcome, take a seat and let us talk." said the manager.

Alex gave a serious face and the manager just smiled, Alex walked towards the manager's desk and took a seat in front of him.

"What is you name?" asked manager.

"Me...well i'm Alex...Alex Mercer." replied Alex, "Nice to meet you, Alex. My name is Yoshimura." replied Yoshimura

"Well Alex it seems that you and your friend are looking to join Anteiku, now tell me Alex? Are you a ghoul?" asked Yoshimura, Alex was confused and unaware of the question that came at him by the manager.

[What do I tell him.] thought Alex skeptically, Yoshimura spoke out to Alex, "Alex, we ghouls can smell humans and other ghouls apart, but your smell has neither one, so tell me do you consider yourself a ghoul or human?" asked the manager carefully, as he couldn't tell what Alex was.

"Ghoul." responded Alex quickly. Yoshimura raised his eyebrow again and opened his eyes and showed his ghoul eyes. Alex knew that he couldn't make his eye turn like that, unless he consumes a ghoul, but in this case, since he didn't, he has to come out clean. But Yoshimura stated out something.

"But your friend has told me you act more like a ghoul and that you consume human flesh, he also told me you were a special type of ghoul, and you were going through a process and I am glad to help you overcome your problems." finished Yoshimura, he continued talking about the story Nagano made up about him in the background.

Alex thought to himself and didn't know what to say and decided to go with the story Nagano made up and he didn't want to explain what he was, if he told him the truth, he wouldn't know how the manager would react and it was a long story, as Yoshimura was coming to a conclusion with the story told to him and bought it, he got up, bowed down, and stuck out his hand and opened it, Alex got up as well, bowed back to him, and shook his hand.

"Well Alex, Welcome to Anteiku, you can start this afternoon with your friend, Nagano." said Yoshimura. "Thank you, sir." replied Alex, he continued explaining to Alex, "We recently have accepted a fellow worker, who is going through a complicated situation at the moment, it seems to be similar to your situation...in a way." said Yoshimura.

After a while of explaining to Alex about Kaneki's situation, they both walked out the room and met Nagano in the hallway, Nagano who was waiting for Alex and smiled, "Did you get in?" asked Nagano, Alex smirked and nodded.

"Well if you excuse me gentlemen, I have to tell the other workers about the new workers joining us and hopefully the worker who recently joined us, feels comfortable about the two of you." said Yoshimura, then he walked into the cafe.

"Did he buy it?" asked Nagano about the story he made up, "Yes, he did and also...thank you." hesitated Alex, "Anyways try to be nice to the other workers, you may want to leave a good reputation out of yourself and to be a friend to them, instead of an enemy." reminded Nagano, "Sure thing." replied Alex.

Yoshimura walked back in the hall and looked at both of them. "Well gentlemen, let me show you to your quarters you'll be staying in." said Yoshimura.

He led Alex and Nagano upstairs, both of them looked around as they were following Yoshimura and once he showed them the room, he handed Alex the key and he asked for the attention of both of them.

"Once you get comfortable, Alex, if you could please meet me and the others in the kitchen, as i'm showing Kaneki how to digest food to blend in with human society, but for now, relax and wait till later in the the afternoon so that you two can start." said Yoshimura as he finished, he smiled at Alex and Nagano, he turned around and he went back downstairs.

Alex unlocked the door, Alex and Nagano walked in the room and Nagano flicked the switch on, as the light lit the room, It contained everything for a room: two beds, furniture, kitchen, electronics like a TV, alarm clock, etc, and a bathroom.

"Well this should be a new start, don't you think Alex?" exclaimed Nagano happily, he jumped back on his back onto his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"Yea, sure" replied Alex, while he looked out the window and saw people walking by casually, he then pulled out the teddy bear out his jacket and placed it onto a counter and it gave him a flash back of Dana who seemed to have a teddy bear, when she was a little girl, how time flies by, Alex still remembers those days, when they played together, watched scary movies and pranked a whole neighborhood by throwing paper rolls over each of the houses, Alex was interrupted by Nagano.

"Hey Alex what are you going to do with that teddy bear?" asked Nagano, "Well-" Alex didn't have a response. "I don't know, keep it I guess." finished Alex.

"What? Aren't you a bit old for toys?" replied Nagano, "It brings back memories of my sister." responded Alex.

"You have a sister?" asked Nagano, Alex just gave him a glare, Nagano didn't say anything after that, knowing he might of hit a nerve.

Alex left the teddy bear sitting on the counter and went to his bed and laid there.

[Well, time to get ready soon.] Alex then closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

 **45 minutes later**

* * *

Alex woke up and saw that he took a short nap, he got up and stretched, his biomass was acting up for a second and then it suddenly eased down, he then looked around and saw the room partially dark, but the light from the window is what kept the room slightly lit.

[Where is Nagano at?] Alex flicked the lights on and saw a note beside the teddy bear, he looked at it and it was left by Nagano, Alex picked it up and read it.

[ _Hey Alex, just wanted to leave you alone for a bit, since I brought up something that seemed like you didn't want to talk about. But anyways the boss or Yoshimura (like he prefers) wants you to meet him in the kitchen with the other kids, once you wake up, (I already told him, and he says he'll will be waiting for you.) I went to run a couple of errands for Yoshimura, i'll be back eventually. So don't start any problems with the others and get use to them. -Sincerely Nagano_.]

Alex put down the note and prepared himself, he opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door behind him, he walked down the hall and down the steps, once Alex found the kitchen and heard gagging and barfing on the other side of the door.

[The Fuck.] thought Alex, as he turned the knob and entered into the kitchen quietly, he saw Kaneki, Yoshimura, and Touka in the kitchen. Alex saw a disgusted face on Kaneki and he began to complain.

"The bread tastes like a sponge and the lettuce smells like i'm chewing on a bunch of grass and the cheese tastes spoiled and has the texture of clay." Kaneki then began to drool and cough, Alex saw the other two snicker at Kaneki, "Nothing.. it's just that you suddenly said some interesting things." said Yoshimura.

"One wouldn't normally yell out this is awful...right?" mocked Touka, Alex saw the kid felt suddenly embarrassed, then Kaneki looked at Alex making the he manager and Touka look behind them.

"Oh! Welcome Alex! Never noticed you there, I would like you to meet my workers.." exclaimed Yoshimura, " Alex walked up to Touka and they both bowed down to each other.

"Nice to meet you." said Touka apathetically, "Nice to meet you too, uh...Touka was it?" replied Alex, she nodded., he then turned to Kaneki and did the same, but he showed a little more respect towards Alex, Alex then went back beside Yoshimura.

"This is Alex Mercer, he will be working with us in Anteiku along with his friend, so please make him feel welcome." explained Yoshimura, he then turned to Alex, "Alex, I was just teaching Kaneki a lesson on how to live as a ghoul, would you care to join us." explained Yoshimura.

"Sure." said Alex confusingly, Yoshimura then turned to Kaneki and explained a few things to him, Alex didn't care since he wasn't actually a "ghoul", so he probably might not need this trick, but he had to care nonetheless, then he lost interest again and decided to observe the kitchen instead.

After a while, both Kaneki and Yoshimura finished their conversation, "I'll do my best." said Kaneki softly. Yoshimura then turned to Alex.

"Alex would you like to give it a try?" asked Yoshimura, as he pointed to the last piece of a sandwich sitting on a plate, Alex snapped from his observation. Touka rolled her eyes, as she looked like she was going to deal with another idiot, Kaneki just stood there patiently, waiting for Alex to eat the sandwich.

"Sure." replied Alex, he walked up to the sandwich sitting on the plate, he looked at it for a while before picking it up slowly.

He brought it up to his mouth... and took a bite out of it, chewed, and-

 **Swallowed it.**

After finishing the sandwich, he looked back to see surprised expressions on the others.

"You're a quick learner aren't you, Alex?" asked Yoshimura, impressed by Alex.

"Um...I guess you can say that." replied Alex, Kaneki just stared at him in awe, except Touka who saw it a little suspicious for a moment.

"You'll have no trouble eating with humans then Alex, and also just remember to vomit the food back up before it begins to digest, digesting human food affects a ghoul negatively." stated Yoshimura. He then turned to Kaneki.

"Kaneki, I have a present for you." informed Yoshimura, "A present?" replied Kaneki, then he turned to Alex, "Alex, I will also get you a uniform to wear." Yoshimura left the kitchen to retrieve the present for Kaneki, once he stepped out, Touka looked at Alex in a wary way.

"So you're the new guy? I never seen you before, until you came with your friend earlier to order some coffee, anyways where are you from? asked Touka, as she swayed her hair out of her left eye. Alex gave a look at Touka and as he thought about it, he didn't want to tell the truth about himself, " _yet_ " since he doesn't want her or anyone else to find out what he truly is. So Alex lied about himself.

"I'm from...the 11th ward." replied Alex in a serious tone. The response got Touka surprised and got a little suspicious about it. She then continued to ask another question.

"The manager has told us that you and a friend of yours are going to work with us in Anteiku, so tell me? Why are you two really here?" asked Touka.

"Well... just to get a new start, since the CCG decided to move to that ward, due to ghoul activity and my friend and I don't want to get in the middle of all that." responded Alex, as he recalled the information from the memory of the investigator he consumed.

"I see." Touka could see the reason behind Alex's answer. She then continued questioning Alex, "So the manager told us that you were going through the same phases as this guy." Touka pointed her thumb back at Kaneki, Alex looked at Touka and questioned her. "Why do you act so different all of a sudden now, you were nice before and now you're acting different now, why?" Touka looked back at Alex obnoxiously.

"Well I only act like this towards customers, who are in the cafe for 10-15 minutes and then they leave, it's a _"hello and goodbye sequence"_ and it's with every customer, but when i'm not working at the cafe, this is who I am, I hold back my emotions from customers, even if those bastards annoy me. I have to hold it back and then I release it elsewhere or at this half breed." expressed Touka straight-forwardly.

Alex pretty much understood her situation as well, he hated people too, then again he was going to work in a place where he has to serve people, then he looked at Kaneki and walked up to him, "What's wrong with you...Kaneki?" Kaneki got tense, but replied. "Oh...me, I'm...a human-"

"Was." interrupted Touka. Alex just looked at her and let Kaneki continued. Kaneki then continued with what he was saying.

"Well I was a human and now i'm sort of a half ghoul and human...I just can't explain it, but...i'm a ghoul, but with the mind of a human." Kaneki tried to express himself, but stumbled upon his words instead. But Alex knew were he was getting at, since he went through a similar phase like Kaneki, _having to know you have become a monster, but had to live with it anyways._

Surely Alex and the Black light virus were a different thing, _still...it felt similar, s_ o he placed his right hand on Kaneki's left shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I understand." responded Alex calmly, Kaneki felt less tense around Alex now. Touka just looked as she saw them starting to bond together. Alex didn't know why, but...he could relate to these two in a way.

The manager then walked in the kitchen and went up to Alex and handed him his uniform, he then went up to Kaneki and spoke to him.

"I was thinking that you're repulsed at the idea of eating people so...I made this for you." said Yoshimura, as he pulled out a brown cube.

"A sugar cube?" expressed Kaneki in a confused tone.

Yoshimura stated to Kaneki that they weren't ordinary sugar cubes, but it would curb his hunger.

"Amazing! What's it made of?" asked Kaneki, Yoshimura frowned a little, "It's better that you didn't know." stated Yoshimura and also added that it would only "curb his hunger," and it would not fully alone satisfy his appetite, he then turned to Alex.

"Would you like some, Alex?" Alex saw the cube, but then refused. "I'm good, I don't mind eating people, but not for fun." stated Alex, as he thought to himself, how horrible of a person he used to be and he wanted to change.

"Alright Alex, but remember if you need anything just come and ask me." finished Yoshimura, "Thank you sir." responded Alex.

"Well then, would you like to put on the uniform and start working at the cafe as a waiter?" asked Yoshimura.

"Sure thing, i'll go change in my room and start working." replied Alex, Alex dismissed himself to the manager and the others and stepped out the kitchen and went to his room.

* * *

As Alex was going up the steps and reached his room, he saw Nagano at the door waiting with a bag in his hand.

"Hey man, what took you so long, I have to change, so that I can head down and start working, " Nagano just gave Alex a look, "Well sorry man, I have to change too." replied Alex as he held his uniform in his arm and opened the door, they both walked in and Alex flicked the light on.

"So what now?" asked Nagano, "Nothing, just change out, also...where did you go anyways?" responded Alex questioning Nagano, Nagano just gave Alex a serious look.

" _You really want to know_?" Nagano continued " _I went to-,_ " he then changed his facial expression and his voice turned into a comedic tone, "-the store to get some items for the cafe and to buy stuff for myself." finished Nagano, Alex just looked at him and just rolled his eyes, Nagano also showed Alex his new hat he bought, so that he could wear to head out later on.

"Nice hat." complimented Alex, "Thanks, well... i'm going to change in the bathroom." informed Nagano, he then went into the bathroom with his uniform and shut the door behind him.

Alex just looked down at his uniform and studied it, he didn't like taking off his jacket, even though it was part of him, but he had to, so Alex morphed his jacket and jeans into bare skin, his brown slicked hair was uncovered, Alex then put on the uniform quickly, once he had the uniform on, it felt weird and uncomfortable, since he wasn't used to wearing physical clothing.

Nagano soon came out the bathroom with his uniform on and looked at Alex in shock.

"Damn, Alex you look amazing with that uniform on and you look a little different without your hood on." complimented Nagano.

"Hey, Alex mind if I borrow your jacket?" asked Nagano, Alex just looked at him and shook his head.

"Nagano just looked away and then Nagano asked Alex if he was ready, Alex shrugged, both of them went down stairs.

* * *

Alex and Nagano got down into the cafe and met Kaneki in the cafe.

Oh, hey you guys you're ready to start?" asked Kaneki, "Yea, why not." responded Alex."Hey Alex, you look different without your hood on." complimented Kaneki "Thanks Then suddenly Kaneki was promptly greeted by Nagano who was talking to him in the background, Alex walked across the cafe and just thought to himself, how was he going to get along with all the workers.

"Hey Alex you alright? Why are you over there?" asked Nagano. Alex just walked back without saying a word.

"Anyways kid, heard you were a half-breed, why is that and what is up with that eye patch?" asked Nagano formally.

"Well I have this patch to cover my eye since it turns black often and I have no control over it." responded Kaneki.

"I see." responded Nagano. Alex just observed Kaneki and wondered if it's true that he is what he says. Kaneki looked at Alex and asked him a question.

"Also didn't you mention you were just like me, Alex?" Alex got a slightly nervous, but kept his cool and replied. "Sort of, but i'm learning to control my eyes." lied Alex.

The conversation got interrupted by the cafe bell ringing, then the door opened and a woman with her little girl walked in the cafe.

"Welcome" expressed Kaneki. "Oh, new workers?" said the woman as she smiled.

"Ah yes, i'm Kaneki and this is Alex and Nagano." introduced Kaneki. Then the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Fueguchi." then she looked at her daughter. "Come now...Hinami say hello." the little girl jumped and stared at the three waiters, as she looked at the three of them, Hinami looked at Alex and went behind her mother. "Well...she still shy around strangers." explained the mother.

"Hello." greeted Kaneki. "Hello." responded Hinami shyly. Alex didn't bother to introduce himself. Nagano kneeled down in front of Hinami and tried to introduce himself to her, but he just scared her and made her hide behind her mom even more. Nagano got back up and spoke to the mother. "It was nice meeting you and your daughter."

As Nagano was done speaking to her, he then went besides Alex and whispered out to him. "Jeez, kids hate me for some reason." Alex whispered back "Well if you didn't approach her like that and didn't look like a fucking pedophile _MAYBE_ she wouldn't be scared of you." Nagano just cringed, slicked his hair back, and whispered slightly angry. "You know I like my style and I won't change it. Why don't you introduce yourself then and see if she likes you?" the two of them suddenly were face to face.

Then the two realized that they were arguing a little loudly, that everyone was looking at them in a awkward silence. The two quickly stepped aside from each other. Alex whistled and Nagano began to cough awkwardly.

Suddenly Touka out of nowhere, turned around the corner, surprising everyone, spoke out to the mother and the daughter "OH! Ryouko-San, Hinami." The mother responded "Hello Touka."

"The manager is waiting on the 2nd floor, go on up." explained Touka. The mother looked at the three waiters and dismissed herself and her daughter.

"It was nice meeting you three." She then grabbed Hinami by her hand and went upstairs silently.

Nagano stopped smiling awkwardly and sighed in relief, he then looked at Alex. "Why you make fun of my style." Alex looked at him confusingly. "I didn't, all I said was that you look like a pedophile." Alex was cut off by Nagano. "I don't look like a pedophile." Alex then cut Nagano off, but he continued arguing, then the two argued simultaneously.

"Will you two idiots knock it off?" shouted Touka. Alex and Nagano looked at Touka and Kaneki, who was just watching the embarrassing argument and Touka, who was just irritated by the discussion between the two. Then both of them became silent and Nagano went into the bathroom, trying to calm himself down.

Alex then heard Kaneki asking Touka a question. "They're ghouls?"

"Yeah" responds Touka. Alex thought to himself in a questionable process. [Ghouls? They act like humans, huh.] Alex then heard Kaneki asking Touka a question. "They're not going to talk within the shop? Though I guess there's no one else here..." Touka answers Kaneki's question.

"They only came to pick up the package." Kaneki was puzzled and looks at Touka. "Package?" asks Kaneki in a confused tone. Alex saw Touka glance back at Kaneki. "Meat." replies Touka. "Meat!W-Why's that?" responds Kaneki shockingly.

Touka narrows her eyes. "They're the same as you. They can't hunt for themselves." Alex was about to ask a question himself, but Kaneki kept on asking questions.

"Is that something that can be decided on? I suppose for the old people or for women..." Kaneki was interrupted by Touka's outburst.

"YOUR CONSTANT QUESTIONING IS ANNOYING! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, GO ASK THEM DIRECTLY!" She then turned around and went to the back of the cafe angrily, as she was walking by, she glanced at Alex and he glanced back, both of them were locking eyes for a while, then Touka turned her head forward and got out of sight.

Alex looked back and saw Kaneki silently standing in place and he looked at Alex and asked him a question.

"There are ghouls who can't hunt humans...?" Alex just shrugged, acting like he knows nothing, even though he doesn't have much information about ghouls, only from a human's perspective and not a ghoul's.

Nagano then walked out the bathroom and dusted himself off, then he proceeds to asking a question aloud, "Phew, What I miss?" Kaneki and Alex just looked at him. "You sure have amazing timing." said Alex sarcastically.

Nagano just gave him a look. Alex just rolled his eyes and just went to scrubbing a coffee cup. Kaneki did the same, and Nagano began to clean tables.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

* * *

It was night time. Alex and Nagano were organizing the tables, Kaneki was closing up the cafe, and Touka was sitting on a chair and was just staring out the window in deep thought.

Alex then noticed her staring out the window, after placing a chair on the table, he spoke out to her. "Hey? You know, we could finish alot faster if you could lend us a hand." Touka snapped from her trance and looked at Alex. "You guys seem to be doing fine, why do you need my help?" replied Touka in a calm voice.

Alex just looked at her and sighed, aggravated by Touka. Touka got up quickly and huffed loudly, "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?" asked Touka in a hostile tone. Alex narrowed his eyes and threw his rag at Kaneki, which he barely caught, and went up to Touka and spoke out to her in a harsh tone.

"LISTEN KID, I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM, NEITHER OF US DO!" Alex raised his hand and waved it around towards Kaneki, Nagano and himself. He continued screaming. "BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM WITH THE THREE OF US, WE BARELY GOT HERE AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOME SORT OF ISSUE, SINCE WE GOT HERE!"

Nagano tried to ease the situation. Alex's biomass began to act up and Touka noticed it moving around his arm doing a weird motion. But Alex got pulled away by Nagano, before Touka could do or say anything, Kaneki walked up to Touka and tried to talk to her to ease her down. While Alex and Nagano were back at their quarters Alex was controlling his biomass and took a deep breath.

Nagano reminded Alex what they just agreed on, "Alex, Alex...take it easy man, come on we been discussing about this already." Alex replied in a rough tone, "I know, I know." Alex shrugged Nagano off him and continued explaining. "but the way she starts to talk to everyone is disrespectful." finished Alex. Nagano tried to reason with Alex. "I know, she is like that, but...she's a teenager what to you expect, it's how they are." Nagano continued to explain.

"Ok, look...Alex, you stay here and rest. I'll go back down and try to settle everything back at the cafe, just calm the fuck down, Alright." stated Nagano.

"FINE!" replied Alex angrily. He then went into the room and shut the door behind him, the room was dark and Alex didn't bother to turn the lights on. Alex heard Nagano sigh, then he heard his footsteps going down the stairs. As he no longer heard Nagano or anybody near by, he quickly took off his uniform, throw it somewhere aimlessly, and morphed his bare skin back into his normal jacket and jeans.

Alex flicked the switch on and went to his bed and laid there and began thinking to himself.

[What is up with that girl, she has some issues,then again I was like that at her age.] Alex lifted his head and spit at the floor and growled angrily to himself. He laid his head on the pillow and stared at the teddy bear, from the man Nagano killed, then he turned away and stared at the ceiling. Alex sighed to himself.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

* * *

Alex suddenly heard Nagano walk in the room. Once he walked in, Alex began to question Nagano, "Am I fired?"

Nagano closed the door and looked at Alex, smiled, and explained everything to him, as he picked up Alex's uniform. "No, you're not, luckily, the manager asked about the commotion, Kaneki and I explained everything to the manager, that it was just a simple argument and he went to talk to Touka, who went to her room after I walked you to our room, then the manager told me that you're expected to apologize to Touka and she has to do the same... _tomorrow_."

Alex thought to himself, [Tomorrow?] he gave an angry look and shook his head, but he accepted to apologize. "Then it's settled. Hey man...you got to start building a strong relationship with everyone you meet, who offer to help you." stated Nagano, as he handed Alex his folded uniform.

Nagano then went to the bathroom to change out and said a couple of things before he went in. "Anyways get some rest, you'll need it."

As Nagano went into the bathroom, Alex laid in his bed and thought to himself. [Hope nothing like that happens again.] as Alex was finished thinking to himself, he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

The morning light from outside, lit the room with a pleasant brightness. The light shined in Alex's face, which made him wake up. Alex woke up to Nagano at the door with his uniform on. Nagano noticed Alex waking up. "Oh! You're awake, come on Alex we have to get ready to go to work, also you have to apologize to that girl...what was her name?..." Nagano began to snap his fingers, than it came to his mind.

"TOUKA! Touka was her name...yea, you got to apologize to her. Now hurry up man i'll be waiting for you down at the cafe." Nagano left the room and hurried on down the cafe, his loud footsteps were heard going down the steps.

Alex sighed and stretched and got out his bed and morphed his jacket to bare skin again. [Man. I don't want to do this, but I have to.] thought Alex to himself. Then he put on the uniform. He got down stairs and saw everyone in the cafe, as well as a few customers.

Nagano and Kaneki were beside each other minding their own business. Yoshimura and Touka were there waiting.

"Well Alex, do you have anything to say?" asked Yoshimura. Alex sighed quietly and went up to Touka, who had a frown on her face and wanted to get the apology over with. As Alex walked up to Touka and looked down at her, something came to his mind. [Damn, she is short as shit.] As both of them were waiting for one of them to apologize. Touka went up to Alex, looked up at him and apologized, but she hesitated.

"I...I'm sorry about what happened last night..." said Touka in an emotionless tone, like she never meant it. Alex took a deep breath and apologized back passionately. "I'm sorry about it too, can you forgive me?"

Touka looked at Alex and nodded. Alex took it as a yes. As both of them were finished " _apologizing."_ Yoshimura spoke to them, "Well hopefully you two can get along soon, now all of you can go back to work, and if you excuse me, i'll be in my office." As Yoshimura left the cafe to his office. Everyone went back to work, but Alex and Touka suddenly locked eyes until Nagano blocked Alex and looked at him. As for Kaneki, who was smiling awkwardly continued with his work. Until now everybody was beginning to work.

* * *

Later in the morning, a customer just recently left the cafe, displeased. Alex was frustrated working at the shop and having to deal with arrogant customers. Alex was picking up the "barely touched" coffee cup the customer left on the table and he heard Touka snickering in the back with his enhanced hearing, he took a deep breath and ignored her.

Nagano walked up to Alex and asked him a question, "You're not a sociable person are you?" Alex looked at Nagano and replied, "I try to be, but being social is not my thing." He then walked up to Kaneki.

Alex handed the cup to Kaneki and he looked at Alex. "Hey Alex, why don't you take a break for a while and let us take care of any customer that comes in." Alex glared at Kaneki and Kaneki got extremely nervous. Alex sighed and spoke to Kaneki calmly, "I'm sorry, thank you...Kaneki." To Kaneki's relief, he breathed out and replied, "No problem Alex...hehe." Kaneki let out a weak chuckle.

Alex was walking to the bathroom and noticed Touka staring at him, while she was cleaning up a table, Alex spoke out to her, "What are you looking at?" Touka just looked away and continued cleaning the table. As he walked in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and thought to himself, [I am not cut out for this type of job, but it is giving me a place to live and it sure beats living under a bridge.]

The biomass was beginning to move around his arm uncontrollably. Alex thought to himself, [What the hell.], once Alex had it under control, he overheard the manager talking to Kaneki, he pressed his ear against the door and eavesdropped the conversation with his enhanced hearing.

He heard Kaneki speaking, "A...Mask?" Yoshimura started to say something to Kaneki, "Yes, I think you and Alex should also have a mask, we all carry one." stated Yoshimura. "Okay" said Kaneki confusingly.

Then Alex overheard the manager call out to Touka, "Touka?", he heard Touka reply, "Yes?" He then heard the manager explain something to her. "On your day off, would you mind taking Kaneki and also Alex to get their masks?" Alex then heard Touka reply in a shocked tone, "WHAT!?" she began to complain, "WHY DO I GOT TO SPEND MY DAY OFF WITH THOSE GUYS!?"

Yoshimura replied in a calm voice, "Kaneki and Alex would get lost if they go on their own and they would be too scared to go alone with Uta."

Alex pulled back his head and raised an eyebrow, "Psss...scared? I seen alot of shit and being scared of a person isn't going to bother me." said Alex to himself.

He put his ear against the door again and overheard Touka speaking, "Tha-That's certainly true...BUT THEY REALLY DOESN'T NEED A MASK THAT MUCH, DO THEY?" Alex then heard the manager speaking, "I heard... something from Yomo.", Touka asked confusingly "Yomo?" Then the manager had a morose tone, "That two ghoul investigators are in our ward."

The statement surprised Alex and made him wonder if the two that he bumped into are the investigators that Yoshimura was mentioning.

He then heard Yoshimura continuing to talk. "Thinking of it that way, I'd like for them to have one as soon as possible." The manager finished with what he wanted to say and remained quit. Touka just replied with a simple "Ok."

The idea made Alex think to himself, [Do I really need a mask, Damn, if only I can show them my ability to disguise myself as another person, but I can't show them...yet.] Then Alex heard Touka call out to Kaneki in a menacing tone. "EYEPATCH! SATURDAY, 4:30, SHINJUKU STATION, EAST ENTRANCE...IF YOU'RE LATE I'LL KILL YOU, SAME GOES TO ALEX, SO MAKE SURE HE GETS THE IDEA."

Alex just raised his head in confusion and shook his head and whispered to himself, "Heard you loud and clear...crazy bitch." As Alex was waiting for anything else.

 **Suddenly**

There was a loud banging on the door, which surprised Alex and made him step back quickly.

"HURRY UP ALEX, I GOT TO USE THE BATHROOM!" It was Nagano who was banging on the door. A vain popped out of Alex's head and got frustrated, but he took a deep breath and just flushed the toilet to make it look like he was using the bathroom. As he opened the door, Nagano bolted into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Alex speechless. Vomiting could be heard in the background. [Jeez, what did he eat?]

As Alex was walking back towards Kaneki, he heard the manager call out to him. "Excuse me Alex,can you follow me to my office?", "Sure" replied Alex.

Both Yoshimura and Alex were in the office and they both took a seat, Yoshimura began discussing with Alex, "Alex, I have heard that you weren't social with the customers?", Alex looked at him and explained to him frankly, "I try to be...in my past I was much of a sociopath, but I try to be social and interactive, but it's difficult.", Yoshimura smiled and replied to Alex.

"Alex, I use to have another person just like you, who wasn't "cut to working in the cafe.", But now he works as a body collector and info gatherer, would you like to work with him?", Alex got slightly happy in his mind, but his face showed no emotion. "I'll be glad to work with him, sir." said Alex seriously.

"Then it's settled, I'll talk with him later about you joining him soon so you can leave your uniform, once your done with your shift for the day." finished Yoshimura, Alex smiled and praised Yoshimura, "Thank you, will that be all?" asked Alex.

"Yes a few things, you have to go with Kaneki and Touka to get your mask, the person you'll be working with, has told me about investigators being in our ward. Probably due to the incidents that occurred over the past week, first a binge eater causing trouble and now the deaths of 5 investigators, who recently been killed by another ghoul a few days ago." Alex looked at Yoshimura all surprised, like he never knew.

"Alright, thank you, sir." said Alex happily, Yoshimura stopped him in his tracks, "Another thing, if you see any investigators with suitcases, who walk into the cafe, just come and tell me and if it's a possibility that you walk into one of them outside of the cafe, try to avoid a conflict." Alex had a quick flashback of him killing the investigators and then he looked at the manager, "Why?"

Yoshimura had a worrying look on his face and began explaining, "Reason why, if you kill an investigator, more of them come and won't stop, until you're dead, just like the incident that occurred a few days ago, that made matters worse and it seems that some investigators are monitoring the 20th ward and most ghouls are keeping a low profile."

when Alex stepped out and walked into the cafe, he noticed Nagano holding his stomach, Alex went up to him and asked him a question. "What 's wrong with you?", "Nothing...but I heard you'll get a mask tomorrow, lucky, you have the day off." replied Nagano.

"I'm not working in the cafe anymore, but as a...body collector, once my shift for the day ends today." stated Alex. "Ohh...how fun, but a job like that is dangerous, but I think you can handle it. Also another question, why do you need a mask, if you can...you know?"

Alex then realized that Nagano was the only one to know about his disguise, then he looked at Nagano seriously. "I don't trust anyone else in here besides you and the manager, probably Kaneki, but keep it a secret, i'll show them eventually, once I earn their trust, Ok." explained Alex.

Nagano nodded and both of them went back to work with Kaneki and Touka. Kaneki looked at Alex and began to explain to him. "Uh...Alex tomorrow we have to-." Kaneki was interrupted by Alex, "I heard everything already and i'll go." Kaneki gulped and replied weakly, "Alright then, sounds good."

* * *

 **Later at Night**

* * *

Alex and Nagano have finished their shift and dismissed themselves from Kaneki, Touka, and Yoshimura. They were going upstairs, Nagano began a conversation with Alex. "Hey Alex want to go out and eat." The question made Alex raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean "to go eat?" asked Alex, Nagano began to slobber.

"I'm hungry and I want to have a snack before I go to sleep, so do you want to join me?" Alex looked at Nagano, who had a crazy look on his face and slobbered even more. "Uh no thanks, i'm good, why don't you grab some flesh from the basement?" responded Alex. "Gah, I don't want that, I want fresh food." exclaimed Nagano

As they got to the room, Alex unlocked the door and opened it, Nagano ran into the bathroom, Alex just went to his bed and laid down on it. After 5 minutes, Nagano stepped out the bathroom in his casual attire and wore the new hat he bought,"You sure that you don't want to go?"asked Nagano sincerely.

"No I don't want to go." replied Alex. "Alright, suit yourself, also don't worry about me, i'll be in the feeding grounds that Yoshimura mentioned to me earlier and i'll back in a flash." Alex just stared at the wall and reclined on his bed. "Sure just don't get into trouble." Nagano just laughed, "Don't worry man, i'll be back."

Nagano left the room and the room was silent. Alex felt lonely, but he got use to it. [Damn I should of went, oh well.] thought Alex, he got up to turn the lights off and went back to his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, and turned on the lights to the room, as the room lit up, Nagano's bed was empty and he didn't return like he said.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight, then Alex thought to himself, [Where the hell is he?] Alex got up and had a strange feeling, not just any strange feeling, but a certain anxiety like Nagano was in trouble.

But Alex thought to himself for a second, [No...No...he's probably still out there just fucking around...eating people.] He got up and stepped out of his room and quietly went down stairs, trying not to wake anyone up and was at the cafe, but Alex knew that the doorbell would make a loud noise if he opened it, so he decided to take the back door, so he carefully went to the kitchen and to the back door, he carefully opened the door.

When Alex stepped out the building, he closed the door behind him silently and he started to remember where Nagano went, Alex was walking to the road that Nagano mentioned to him that he would be in, while Alex was walking around the empty streets, he thought to himself.

[Hmm...Greene hasn't mind-fucked me in the past 2 nights, is she toying with me or is she purposely trying to help, _fuck_ , not sure I can trust Greene as a spiritual guide or any of that type of bullshit.]

Alex just exhaled and looked around and saw that he was getting closer. He went around a corner until he saw something catch his eye, it was-

 **Nagano's Hat**

It was just laying there, it was all dirty and torn. Alex didn't know Nagano very well, but he's certain enough that he wouldn't leave it thrown on the ground.

 **Suddenly**

There was a scream of agony, coming from somebody, probably from Nagano. Alex stuffed the hat into his jacket and began to run quickly towards the screams, before deciding to leap on the buildings to get there faster. Alex spoke to himself frantically.

"SHIT, NOT AGAIN, I SHOULD OF STOPPED HIM FROM GOING ALONE!" Alex was getting closer to Nagano's screams, as he finally got to where the screams could be heard, everything was quiet, Alex landed in a alleyway with a light on the wall, lighting a certain area around Alex.

[Where the fuck could he be, he was screaming around here a while ago?] thought Alex, he was looking around and he heard a noise from the end of the alleyway, it was too dark to see and then there was laughter coming from the end, Alex brought his fist up and prepared himself to fight.

Then the laughter stopped for a second and Alex turned on his thermal vision and saw a figure standing at the end of the alley, he couldn't tell who it was, since the vision only picks up heat from a persons body.

"Come on out!" screamed out Alex to the figure, then he saw the figure rolled something at him, Alex deactivated his thermal vision to see what he rolled towards him and it was-

 **Nagano's severed head**

[What. The. Fuck!] thought Alex as his eyes widened, then he heard the figure talking out to him.

"Well, well, well...what do have here, another foolish ghoul falling into my spider web." said the figure, he then appeared out from the shadows and into Alex's line of sight.

It was... it was the **old man**.

* * *

 **Well guys, sorry if I had to stop it there (cliffhanger, lol ), but like I said before i'll try my best to get chapters up within 3-4 weeks, but this chapter took me a while to process as i'm beginning to introduce the characters, I did sort of a "more or less" job with the character develop** **ment, not sure, but tell me guys how I did with that.**

 **Also a question for the plot of the Story, I have a question for my readers, I have an idea but i'm not sure how people are going to feel when I ask them this, but...Should Alex's mask be from his armor form? He will use his disguise as well, but i'm only asking this if when the part of Alex being measured for his mask comes up, that is all for this question.**

 **I will apologize on my behalf, because I rushed this chapter, because I got lazy and decided not to revise it, reason why is that I am human and I can't balance school, social life, and the story, and I rushed this chapter a bit and tried to fix the grammar and I can't look back everytime I write in a chapter,** **but when I look back, there are only minor errors and it doesn't affect the story at all, the only things I have to worry about is character development and plot, and keeping the chapters long, but besides that, I feel like i'm doing a good job and if you guys have any concerns, just PM me and i'll try to work something out.**

 **A minor thing I have to mention is...there may be some small details that I added in the chapter, for example: the basement was referenced, but never mentioned, there will be minor things like that I will put in later chapters, but not directly in the story, but more like references.**

 **Lastly I will try to update my profile to put information about the story, somewhat this week (maybe by Saturday) and it'll answer some of your questions, also that I don't put on alot of information on every chapter.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story and don't forget to leave a Review**

 **Hope everyone has a good day and-**

 **Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Now Lost

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters in this story.**

 **Hey guys i'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait almost a year for a new chapter, please forgive me. My family and I are recovering from the hurricane back in 2016 and I had to get a job myself to help them out and we just replaced and repaired everything that was destroyed, and finally now we are financially stable..for now. it was tough going through all that, but i'm back in track.**

 **I could tell you guys more information, but it's personal.**

 **Anyways, I also can't promise updating every month, because I have to take care of a few things over the summer.**

 **But i'll try my best to at least give you guys new chapters over the summer, if you guys are patient with me.**

 **Any ways enough chit chat and on with the story.**

* * *

Alex just stared down at Nagano's head, he saw that his mouth was ripped out of place, he couldn't see the body anywhere, it could be in the dark somewhere around.

"Well? Do you have anything to say, before I kill you?" said the investigator

Alex said nothing and kept staring at Nagano's head, Alex inhaled deeply and exhaled, he closed his eyes and went into deep thought and began to remember anything important from the memories of the investigators, he had consumed before.

All the pieces were coming together and the old investigator's name was "Kureo Mado."

Alex opened his eyes, looked up and sharpened his eyes and just stared at Mado and saw that he quickly pulled out his quinque from his case, it was blue colored and it had 3 tentacles, which eventually closed up afterwards.

Mado chuckled and began to scrape his quinque against the concrete, which caused a couple of sparks and then he began to walk slowly towards Alex.

Alex was unfazed by what Mado was trying to do to intimidate him. Alex's biomass began to crawl around his skin, preparing to transform into claws or a blade.

Alex then began to hear voices in his head, but he simply ignored it, but another thought came to his mind.

[Where the fuck is the other investigator that was with him earlier?]

Alex's train of thought was interrupted by Mado .

"It's a shame that I had to kill your little friend, not because he was a good individual, but because he was a pest in this world, as well as his Kagune being useless to me."

Those words made Alex slightly widen his eyes, then he heard Mado continue talking, as he walked around Alex.

"Oh you should of seen the look on his face, when I was inflicting all that pain on him and...his screams were...obnoxious, but, mmm... the satisfaction of slicing his mouth off, it made it easier for me to kill him."

Alex clenched his fist and his biomass was acting up more violently. He then heard Mado taunt him some more.

"Aw did I make you angry?"

Alex was about to lose it, but then he kept his calm and Mado continued speaking.

"But not before he told me that you had a special Kagune... it bought him several seconds to live, but once he told me that I knew he was lying."

Mado continued walking around Alex, as well as constantly scraping his quinque on the concrete. All Alex did was keeping his cool and continue listening to what he had left to say, before killing him.

"It interested me for a second there, he mentioned that you were somewhat...special." said Mado, as he twiddled his fingers on his free hand.

Mado was still going on with his little story.

"He pleaded for his life, that if I could spare him, he would take me to you. He even said that there were others as well." Continued Mado .

Alex's eyes widen even more. He couldn't believe that Nagano could betray him like that, it made him more angry, but Alex remained calm and understood that Nagano was just scared and he didn't want to die.

Alex then heard that it was coming to the point where Mado was coming to a conclusion to his story.

" He quickly took it back, so I asked him where they were at, he refused to speak. I asked him one more time where they were, and he still refused to speak, there is where I grew impatient..."

Alex seemed like he had enough.

Then he began to hear voices in his head, each randomly speaking at the same time.

[ **WATCH OUT ZEUS IS HERE..., NOO..., RUN AWAY..., PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY..., IF I DIE... I DIE LIKE A MAN..., THE TEST SUBJECT IS STILL UNDER PROTOTYPE SIR..., THE WORLD WILL BURN...** ]

All of these random voices that were speaking at once, then began to speak in a uncanny unison tone.

[ ** _KILL HIM...KILL HIM..._** ]

Mado was talking in the background, but his words were mumbling to Alex.

Alex then felt a tense pain in his head, he held his head together , trying to silence the voices in his head, but they continued.

Mado laughed in the background in a demonic tone, thinking as if telling the death of Nagano was doing any emotional harm to Alex.

Alex was trying hard to keep calm and silence the voices. But he heard a familiar voice that over spoken the other voices.

[ **YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US, MERCER**.]

It was Greene's voice.

Alex couldn't take the voices speaking all at once, it was getting to the point where Alex's biomass was moving around his body uncontrollably, he couldn't contain it and Mado's sinister laugh and cackles in the background weren't making the situation any better. Alex heard a few clear words from him though.

"I carved his mouth out.." said Mado eerily.

[ _ **KILL HIM**._ ] Continued the voices.

"Then I cut his arms off." Continued Mado.

He was at his breaking point, the voices were getting louder in his head as well as Mado's laughs.

[ _ **KILL HIM**_.] Continued the voices.

"And then I..."

Mado and the voices spoke at the same time.

 **"** **KILLED HIM"**

Alex suddenly had..enough. Alex got on his knees and punched the ground several times, leaving small craters, his biomass was moving crazily around his body, He saw that Mado was confused and raised an eyebrow at what he was experiencing. Alex held his head from the pain, but he got up and then shouted with all of his might, releasing his rage.

" **SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.** "

* * *

Alex's demonic shout echoed throughout the city blocks, the voices in his head stopped, as well as his biomass. Alex was panting and then looked at Mado , who looked calm. Alex began to calm his self down, and heard Mado speaking to him.

"Well then... it seems that if your friend won't tell me where the other ghouls are at, then i'll get the information out of you instead.' said Mado, as he readied his quinque.

Alex just stood there and waited, then he heard Mado.

"Well i'm going to have fun playing with you." said Mado, in a sadistic voice.

Mado quickly charged at him, Alex didn't move an inch, he was ready to fight.

Ready for the strike, he saw Mado coming closer, at that point, Mado began to swing his quinque at Alex's head.

By the time of the impact, all Mado's quinque hit was a black, spiked shield.

Mado widen his good eye, when he saw the unusual defense mechanism, he quickly jumped back and examined it quickly, he was fascinated by it, in a way that no other normal person who had sanity, could admire it like he could. Mado then spoke to Alex.

"My, my...your pest of a friend was right, you do have a special Kagune."

Alex said nothing back, he stood in a defensive pose. He then heard Mado speaking in a crazy tone.

"I can't wait to use you as my new quinque...Hahahahaha..."

As Mado was laughing manically, Alex just rolled his eyes and thought to himself.

[Uhhh...great, another idiot who is obsessed with using me as a butt plug...]

His thoughts were interrupted by the running footsteps of Mado's, who was charging at him once more and also his manically laughing,

Mado hit Alex's shield which caused a spark, after jumping back to charge at him again he screamed out to Alex.

"But before I kill you, I need you to tell me where the other pest are at?"

Alex remained silent.

"Won't talk, FINE...then i'll have to kill you."

Alex didn't take that threat lightly.

Mado was swinging at Alex a couple of times, but every strike clashed at his shield only, Alex parried every attack. Mado was getting annoyed

Alex was thinking if he should either kill the investigator or get away before reinforcements come and capture him.

Snapping from his trance, Alex noticed Mado charging at him again, Alex was ready for the strike, but suddenly to his surprise.

Mado's quinque opened into 3 separate tentacles, from before, which then closed and wrapped around Alex's shield

He had a tight grip on Alex's shield, but Alex tried shaking him off, but Mado was stuck to him like glue.

Mado began to taunt Alex again.

"You sure are a feisty one, no matter, your demise will come soon."

The taunting was just aggravating Alex even more. Alex had enough and transformed his right arm into a blade and tried to stab Mado, but he quickly released Alex's shield and barely dodged it, only having his cloak shredded.

Alex thought to himself in disbelief.

[DAMN IT.]

He shifted his shield, (which was beginning to take damage), back into a normal hand.

As Alex looked down and opened and closed his hand repeatedly, when he was done, Alex then looked up at Mado, who was fascinated.

"Incredible...your Kagune is revolutionary, Ohhhh...how I longed to see such an magnificent Kagune, I MUST HAVE IT!"

Alex could see the crazy look in his eyes, he had to do something quickly. With no time to think, he charged at him quickly. Mado readied his quinque.

Mado and Alex clashed weapons, sending Mado skidding a couple of feet back and Alex was unmoved. He swung his blade at Mado's right side, but Mado parried his blade with his quinque, but it sent him tumbling down a little. He then tried to trap Alex with his quinque, but Alex back flipped from the quinque's grasp. Alex pressured Mado into the wall.

Mado with no other option, Mado grabbed a trashcan with his quinque and threw it at Alex, who sliced it in half and continued after Mado at incredible speed. But Mado laughed and challenged the attack. Alex ran faster and held nothing back.

But once Alex got close with his blade ready to slice Mado in half. He suddenly got hit by a random quinque.

* * *

Alex rolled over a couple of feet until he recovered and landed on his feet. He felt like getting hit by a car, and realized his face was a little deformed, he growled and looked to see who hit him.

It was Mado's partner, he held a big-sized quinque, shaped like a club and had a red glossy color to it.

He then heard him speak to Mado.

"Are you alright sir, I called for reinforcements to come here?" Asked the junior investigator.

[SHIT.] Thought Alex to himself angrily.

"Yes, i'm alright Amon, that's ok, but you just interrupted my fight between this pathetic pest."

The junior investigator retorted back.

"Sir he could of killed you if I didn't intervene that attack..."

As they were talking to one another Alex began to form his face back to normal and remembered something from the other investigator's that he consumed before. He soon figured out the junior investigator's name.

It was "Koutarou Amon." Alex then thought to himself.

[Piece of shit, i'll rip your head off.]

"Alright sir, now that i'm here, we can take him on together" said Amon.

Alex laughed in his head, he was preparing to attack both of them, he saw that both of them were getting to fight as well.

But by the time Alex or the two investigators could do any thing, a shadowy figure out of nowhere, quickly kicked Amon in the chest who pushed him into Mado, and knocked them both unconscious for a while.

[What the fuck.] thought Alex. The figure, was soon to be identified as a ghoul and it was getting close. Alex was about to slice him in half.

But the ghoul called out to him.

"Stop, we have to leave now."

Alex was confused and looked at the ghoul's appearance. He had a black cloak with a hood and on his face, a mask, that was shaped like a crow or it seemed to be a raven. The ghoul put his hood down, revealing long white hair. He then began to talk under his mask.

"We have to leave..Now!"

Something caught both of their attention, it was sirens, heard from a certain distance. The ghoul then looked at Alex, he then spoke to him.

We really have to go now, Alex."

Alex had a confused look on his face and replied to the ghoul.

"how do you know my nam-"

Alex was cut off by the groaning that the investigators made as they were beginning to gain consciousness.

"Shit, we have to go!" said the ghoul, before he leaped on top of a building.

Alex was about to follow him, but he looked behind him and looked at Nagano's head, he stood there for a while, starring at it angrily. The sirens sounded like they were closer, then the ghoul on the roof called out to him.

"Hurry up, Alex...the reinforcements are coming, we have to go!"

Alex turned his head forward and just shook his head and finally leaped on the building beside the ghoul, who then began going a certain direction.

Alex took a final look down in the alley and saw squad cars pulling up on the scene, he also saw Amon giving a Mado a hand and lifting him up, then they looked around and realized Alex was gone.

Mado was very angry and began cursing into the air. Alex then looked at Nagano's head one last time, Alex just exhaled and left.

* * *

Alex was running along side the ghoul, who was quiet the whole time and Alex could respect that. But when Alex and the ghoul were getting closer to Anteiku, the ghoul spoke to Alex.

"Yoshimura was worried about you and your friend..."

"Figures." interrupted Alex.

The ghoul continued talking.

"Guess I was late on saving your friend, uh.. what was it...Nagano?"

Alex stayed silently, he didn't even care about Nagano, not after what he was about to do.

"Well...Yoshimura wanted to talk to you, but he didn't find neither of you in your quarters, so he sent me to go find you, he told me about the feeding grounds that he mentioned to your friend to go to, if he ever got hungry, figured you two would be there."

The ghoul and Alex finally arrived at Anteiku, they landed on the ground and went through the back door, the ghoul then took of his mask, he had pale skin with great facial features.

Once they walked inside, the ghoul told Alex to be quiet, not to wake the others, Alex nodded and silently closed the door behind him. The ghoul turned the lights on in the kitchen and gave Alex indications.

"Yoshimura is in his office and he would like to speak to you."

After telling Alex everything he needed to know, he left the building through the back. Alex forgot to ask his name, but he'll eventually get it , if he asks Yoshimura.

As he walked down the hall, Alex walked into Yoshimura's office and saw him sitting at his desk, with a dim light on.

"Please Alex take a seat." said Yoshimura in a calm, soft voice.

Alex walked down towards the seat, but as he walked, he heard the awkward creaking that echoed out loudly for every step that he took.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly from frustration. Yoshimura was seating there patiently, waiting for Alex to take his seat.

As Alex was taking his last few steps, he reached for his seat,he quietly exhaled in relief, as he reached for his seat and tried to silently pull out the chair, it made a loud **scraping** sound against the floor.

Alex cringed a little and Yoshimura grunted a little. Knowing that all the noise that Alex was making would disturb the other's peace, especially Touka, who be extremely cranky in the morning and release her anger on the others, especially poor Kaneki.

Finally sitting down, Alex looked at Yoshimura, who waited for a moment of silence, before Alex made any more noise.

When a few seconds passed by, Yoshimura began to question Alex.

"Why were you at?" asked Yoshimura.

Alex gave him a serious face and replied.

"I went out to look for Nagano, who was out for a 'snack'.

"Hmmm...and did he not know that we had some in storage already?"

Alex just shook his head and responded.

"I don't know, he left without telling me anything." Lied Alex.

"Well then..so where is Nagano at?" Asked Yoshimura.

Alex just sat there with his hood overshadowing his eyes. He just replies without any emotion.

" **Dead**."

Yoshimura said nothing after hearing the clear response, he proceeded to ask Alex another question.

"Did Nagano get killed by a Dove?"

Alex remembered that 'Dove' was short for an investigator, he learned that from Touka, Alex nodded at Yoshimura's question.

Yoshimura put his hands under his chin and began to think to himself. He then asked another question.

"Hmmm...did the doves see your face?"

Alex's eyes widened and he hesitated to respond, but he came out clean and straight forward.

"Yes."

Yoshimura calmly gave Alex instructions.

"Tomorrow, you will go with Touka and Kaneki to get a mask, now that the doves know what you look like, you'll definitely need one..."

As Yoshimura was telling the rest of the instructions, Alex zoned out and thought to himself whether to tell him that he has his disguise ability, but he wasn't very sure if that was a good idea, he couldn't trust nobody now, not after what Nagano had done about telling the investigator about his "special Kagune"

Alex snapped from his trance as he was called out by Yoshimura.

"Alex are you ok? Did you understand what I said?"

Alex quickly replied.

"Yes."

Yoshimura smiled, but then frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear about Nagano." said Yoshimura, trying to comfort Alex.

"It's ok." said Alex, then he said nothing afterwards.

Yoshimura cleared his throat and then began to explain who the ghoul, who escorted him back, was.

"That ghoul who brought you back, is named Renji Yomo, my right hand man, you'll be working along side with him, by helping him collect body for us...for the ghouls who need the help with food. and as a info gatherer.

Alex thought about it and it seems like a good idea, Renji, as he is named, is quiet and gets things done fast. Alex doesn't have to deal with customers and the others, well maybe besides Kaneki.

He then got more information that he will start tomorrow at night, but for now he will get the day off to go with Touka and Kaneki.

Alex then remembered that Yoshimura wanted to talk to him about something.

"Hey...Yoshimura? Were you going to tell me something?" Asked Alex.

"At the moment, no...but i'll tell you later on. That would be all, Alex." Replied Yoshimura.

"Thank you." said Alex. he bowed and walked towards the door with the creaking sound also.

Alex was stopped at his tracks by Yoshimura, who told him a few lasts things.

"Alex...let's forget about this incident and i'll tell the others, so you don't have to go through all that trouble"

Alex's hood overshadowed his eyes and replied in a serious voice.

"Oh don't worry Yoshimura, I will..."

As Alex was in the hall and closing the door behind him, he saw that Yoshimura had a worrying look, before finally closing the door.

He then went up stairs and when he got to his quarters, he took out Nagano's hat, examined it and just threw it in a trash can that was in the hallway.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Alex didn't bother to turn on the lights and just went ahead and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with a little bit of light hitting his face, that was coming from outside. He began to think to himself.

[Who can I trust, now, i'm in this fucking world, without a way back to mine, and everyone I meet dislikes me or betrays me.]

Alex had an angry look on his face, but it went away, as he thought to himself.

[Well...not everyone, there's Kaneki, then Yoshimura, and maybe Renji...but everyone else..hmmm it make take time to make sure they are trustworthy.]

As Alex was thinking to himself, he stared at the teddy bear that was on the counter and just waited for tomorrow to come, so he stayed up all night.

* * *

 **The Next Day, 5:03 p.m**

* * *

Alex woke up, not realizing he fell asleep and looked at his clock it was 5:03 p.m.

"Shit, I have to meet up with Touka and Kaneki!" screamed Alex.

He got up quickly and sped out the room quickly. He went down to the cafe and saw a couple of customers in the cafe, who gave him strange looks, Alex didn't mind it. He saw Yoshimura and went up to him.

Oh Good morning Alex or should I mean Good Afte.."

Yoshimura was cut off by Alex.

"Is Touka here?"

Yoshimura smiled and replied.

"Touka tried to get you to wake up, but you were fast asleep, so she left and went to meet up with Kaneki at the Shinjuku station entrance."

"Thank you Yoshimura."

"Alex?!" called out Yoshimura.

Alex looked back to see Yoshimura quickly showing his ghoul eye, and it reminded Alex to avoid 'Doves', Alex nodded and left.

Alex was outside the cafe and wanted to run to the station, but his speed would make him look suspicious. So he went to an empty alleyway and leaped onto a building.

He remembered the directions that Kaneki gave him yesterday. He followed the directions.

As Alex was leaping building from building, he noticed Touka walking down the street...but without Kaneki.

[Is she..late? Fucking kids.] thought Alex to himself.

When Alex arrived close to the station he looked around for an empty alley way to land in. He found one and landed in it. But as he got up, he noticed a presence behind him.

He partially turned around to see a human being, he then turned quickly before he could see his face, Alex remembers what the person had on, he had butcher attire, Alex turned again slowly to see the man stare at him with shock and the cigarette that was in his mouth, it fell out, he then panicked and ran inside.

Alex quickly left the scene, to then blend in with the people around him, so that Touka or the doves won't notice him.

* * *

As Alex was looking around for Kaneki and...Touka. He saw a clock and it read "5:09 p.m.

"Great.." said Alex to himself in disbelief. As the loud crowd around him were minding their own business, Alex then began to look around hopelessly.

After a while Alex passed a staircase to his left with a woman almost bumping into him while she was coming up the staircase, he then turned a left corner...he bumped into Kaneki, who fell down.

"Oh...i'm sorry Kaneki, are you alright?" said Alex concernedly.

"Yea..i'm alright, how have you been, Alex." replied Kaneki as he groaned from the slight pain and dusted himself off.

"I'm alright...I thought you guys left without me, so...where is Touka at? asked Alex.

"well...she is...still not here, though I have been waiting for a long time, since 4.."

All of a sudden Kaneki bumped into Alex's chest and fell down again.

Alex unmoved, looked to see who pushed Kaneki and it was...

 **Touka**

Alex then heard Kaneki murmur in a low tone.

"Hello, you're the late one, no..it's fine."

Touka just ignored Kaneki and looked at Alex.

"Did you sleep well? Because somebody was keeping me up all night." reclaimed Touka.

Alex just gave a "no regrets" look at Touka.

Touka huffed a little and then she asked Alex a question.

"Where's your friend at, never saw him this morning?"

Alex just looked at her and answered her question.

"He went out somewhere."

She looked at Alex suspiciously, but she then minded her own business, she then turned around and began to walk somewhere.

Alex lend Kaneki a hand and helped him up, Kaneki shouted out to Touka.

"Wait for us!"

Both of them began following Touka.

* * *

The three of them were walking around the city, Alex was just looking around seeing that there was an awkward silence between the three.

Alex was behind Kaneki and Touka, Alex then noticed that Kaneki was obviously looking at Touka...in a weird way.

A random guy walked by Touka and was also looking at her, Alex gave him a serious grin. which made him nervous, that he looked away and walked faster.

Alex heard Touka calling out Kaneki.

"WHAT?!"

Kaneki got surprised and replied, "nothing", nervously.

"Then stop staring at me." Demanded Touka.

Alex just snickered.

"What's so funny?" Asked Touka.

"Oh it's nothing." replied Alex, as he looked at a nervous Kaneki.

After a while they saw that they were in a dangerous part of the city.

Alex looked around and then he heard Kaneki asking a question.

"In the end, we're going pretty deep into the city, huh...Really Deep?"

Touka ignored him and Alex just shrugged.

The three went down some steps, with Kaneki asking more questions.

"Um...how far are we going exactly...?"

As they reached the bottom of the steps, they turned a corner and there was a studio that had a big sun that read "HySy ArtMask Studio"

Touka finally replied with a "Here."

Kaneki looked at Alex and gave him a worrying look, he then told Alex something.

"This is somehow a really suspicious looking place."

Alex replied to him.

"I've seen more suspicious."

Alex looked at Touka, who just rolled her eyes, he just rolled his eyes back at her.

Touka got in front of both of them and knocked on the door with a handle, that had a skull with a horn design.

Nobody answered and she just opened the door...slowly, as she was opening the door, she looked at Alex and made the door creak, making it remind Alex of anything from last night. Alex replied slightly angry.

"Fuck off with that Touka."

Touka just looked away and began to walk in, Alex and Kaneki entered afterwards. Touka began to call out to someone.

"Uta, are you here?"

There was no response, Alex looked inside and saw a lot of masks hanging on the wall and some on display in glass containers.

[Huh, the guy who makes masks is pretty good.] Thought Alex to himself.

All three were looking around, Kaneki went somewhere else, Alex noticed a sheet, it seems to be hanging on a coat rack, so Alex didn't mind it.

Touka was admiring a certain that was hanging on a doorway. Alex walked towards a glass display case that was behind Kaneki.

He looked at the designs that each mask had, Alex heard Kaneki pull on some sheets, then suddenly he heard Kaneki scream.

Alex quickly turned around to see someone staring at Kaneki, who was scared shitless. Alex took note that it could of been a ghoul and it was staring at Alex with a cold stare, but Alex stared back with a death stare.

Touka began talking to the ghoul.

"What are you doing, Uta?"

Alex took note of his name, Uta stayed silent for a while, before finally saying something.

"I thought i'd try to scare them."

Alex just raised an eyebrow and looked at Uta's appearance, he had a bunch of tattoos on his body, as well as a weird haircut, shaven on one side and a bunch of hair on the other side with a ponytail. Alex said nothing to him, until Uta greeted him.

"How are you today?" said Uta, as he raised his hand to shake his hand.

Alex shook his hand firmly and replied.

"i'm good...just work on your hiding spots.."

Uta just looked at him and then at Touka, who just lowered her head and sighed. But Uta just chuckled and let the bad joke go. Alex rolled his eyes and saw that Kaneki just sat there scared, until he helped him get up...again.

Then Uta took them to the back. Touka then began to formally introduce Uta to Alex and Kaneki.

"Uta is the person who makes the masks."

Alex tilted his head with a "really, no way" expression and whispered over his shoulder to Kaneki, a little to loudly for everyone to hear.

"Oh really...I thought he made refrigerators."

Alex quickly stood normally, while he heard Kaneki chuckle a bit, as well as Uta, who took the joke well, but he saw Touka slightly annoyed, she then proceeded to clear her throat and stopped talking, Kaneki then introduced himself to Uta.

"Hi, i'm Kaneki, it's n-nice to meet..."

Kaneki was interrupted by Uta who began to sniff him. Alex got confused and a little disgusted. Uta spoke to Kaneki.

You're the one Yoshimura mentioned, as well as your friend, Alex? You scent is unusual."

Alex looked at Kaneki who was trembling from fear, then he heard Touka.

"Uta, your scaring him."

"Oh sorry about that." replied Uta.

He then went to Alex. But Alex was getting the idea on what Uta was about to do, before Uta could smell him, he took a couple of steps back and gave Uta a serious stare. But Uta smelled the space in front of Alex.

[What the fuck?] Thought Alex, who got weirded out by Uta's unusual behavior. He then heard Uta talking to Touka.

"These guys need mask, don't they Touka?"

Alex thought to himself, as he rolled his head around.

[Nooo...we're just here because we need to get milk...of course we need masks!]

Alex didn't need to get a mask, but Yoshimura insisted that he needed to get one, but Alex was about to forget about the whole "get a mask" thing and use his disguise ability. But for the sake of the safety of his friends and himself. He thought about using it later.

Alex then heard Uta having a conversation with Touka.

"Seems some investigators have been loitering around."

Touka simply replied to Uta.

"Ah..yeah, Yomo said so, did you hear that from the manager?"

Uta just replied with a "Yeah."

Then Uta said something that caught Alex's attention.

"Yomo also told me that he helped a ghoul who was in danger of being killed or captured, by the investigators."

[Ah shit.] Thought Alex.

Everyone in the room looked at Uta in surprise, Alex kept his composure and then he heard Touka continuing the conversation.

"Oh really and when was this?"

"Last night." Replied Uta, he then continued on explaining.

"He also said that he helped one ghoul escape, but sadly, it was too late to save a second one."

Everyone just stood silently. Alex looked at Kaneki, who had a worrying look on his face, Alex then looked at Touka, who just didn't give a shit.

"Yomo never mentioned who they were...but hopefully that poor ghoul is alright." Said Uta.

"Hopefully." Replied Kaneki.

[Phew.] Thought Alex.

Touka remained silent.

Alex suddenly had a feeling of guilt in his subconscious, but anger as well. He just shook his head and continued listening to the conversation, Uta continued speaking.

"But usually people tend to leave the 20th Ward alone, since it's docile."

Alex looked at Kaneki, who lost himself in deep thought, he then looked at Uta who was still speaking.

"As expected it was due to Rize's influences and possibly one other ghoul who was causing havoc in the past day...and if that's the case...I don't know which one is worst in this situation."

Alex figured that Uta was talking about him, being the "other ghoul", but the other question in Alex's mind was.

[Who's Rize? And is she as bad to be compared to me?] Thought Alex.

Alex then heard Kaneki speaking to Uta.

"Um...you mean the 20th Ward...is a-a peaceful...area, but I don't really think it' that calm, you know?"

Uta said nothing, but giving Kaneki a cold glare. He then began to talk calmly.

"You'll understand, once you try living in another place...there's alot of us so there's often disputes over places to eat...on some lucky nights one can see a show of "cannibalism" so there's never a dull moment."

Alex saw the seriousness in his eyes. Uta then proceeded to ask Kaneki a question.

"If you want I can gobble you up all in one bite."

Kaneki had a frightened look on his face and replied quickly.

"No...no, I think i'll pass."

"The 20th Ward is nice though and peaceful, it has Anteiku and it's huge."

[This guy is a nut job.] Thought Alex.

"Now sit down, i'm going to measure you." said Uta to Kaneki.

Kaneki walked up to the stool Uta was patting and sat down.

Alex just exhaled and walked around to look at more mask, waiting on his turn.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later**

* * *

Alex was waiting on Uta to finish measuring Kaneki.

[What's taking them so long, DAMN...they should of been done a while ago.] Thought Alex to himself impatiently. After hearing the two discussing questions like: Allergies, getting hungry, sex life, and Touka being a "hard worker", which Alex believed it to be completely bullshit.

After a while, Alex got called up by Uta.

"Alex can you come sit down so that I can measure you."

Alex walked up and sat down on the stool that Kaneki was sitting on. Uta then began to measure Alex, as well as asking him questions.\

"Ok Alex, do you have any Allergies?"

"No." Replied Alex.

"Ok then, i'm going to skip this question, because you look like a very dry person, since I first met you, so i'm going to give you a full faced mask.

"Um...thanks?" replied Alex confusingly.

"So...Alex, where are you from?" asked Uta.

"I'm from the...the...11th Ward." replied Alex, trying to remember from what he told the others.

Uta had a confused look on his face.

"So you been living in that ward, dealing with all that mess, especially Rize?" asked Uta.

[Shit, is that where's she from?] Thought Alex to himself.

"Must of been rough for you, but what brings you to Anteiku?" Asked Uta.

"Just trying to start a new life." replied Alex coldly.

"Ah I see, trying to escape your past." Asked Uta

The question hit Alex hard, since he doesn't know how he got here and now misses Dana. Alex didn't bother to respond.

"I see...well then, have you been getting into problems lately with anyone outside in the city?" Asked Uta in a calm tone.

"No, not really...why are you asking me all these questions? I thought we were measuring my face for my mask...i'm not here for a therapy session." Asked Alex in a frustrated voice.

Uta just looked at him and smiled.

"Well i'm just trying to get to know you well...many people don't see that, but I care for you and I want you to live happy." Replied Uta in a calmm happy voice.

[What. The. Fuck.] Thought Alex, confused by Uta.

"What do you think of Anteiku and everyone in it?" Asked Uta.

Alex thought about it for a second.

"Well...everyone is nice...especially Yoshimura and Kaneki, but...everyone else, I haven't met them yet or I don't like them much...especially..Touka." Stated Alex.

Touka heard him and just stared at Alex in a serious way, while Alex and Uta stared back and then looked away.

"You have to give everyone a chance, even if it means that they'll end up leaving you or dying, but they care for you at the least and everyone isn't perfect...but just enjoy the moments of happiness, especially if you're a ghoul, you'll need to make the best out of things, even if death is in your face...because you'll never get that happiness back." Advised Uta in a calming voice.

"I guess..." Said Alex in a depressed voice.

[Uta is right, I should be happy at least...] Thought Alex.

* * *

After a while, Alex, Kaneki, and Touka were leaving Uta's studio.

Kaneki closed the door behind him and the three went up the steps and started walking back to Anteiku.

Uta was going to have their masks ready within a while and send them to Anteiku.

[Damn...that took long and it was fucking irritating with all those questions Uta was asking.] Thought Alex to himself.

Alex knew how uncomfortable Kaneki felt with all those questions that Uta was asking.

After a while, the awkward silence again between the three, until Touka spoke up.

"Hey You! You were completely terrified by Uta's appearance?" Asked Touka

Kaneki replied nervously.

"H..Honestly...Yes. But he's totally different than how he looks...the way he talks is very kind too."

Alex and Touka continued walking quietly. Alex looked at Kaneki, who lost himself again in deep thought, then he commenced to ask a question to Touka.

"By the way...what are the masks used for?"

Alex and Touka turned around and gave him a disgusting look. Alex just thought to himself in disbelief.

[You can't be fucking serious.]

Touka shouted at Kaneki.

"WHAT...YOU DIDN"T KNOW BUT YOU STILL CAME?!"

Alex could finally agree with Touka on something. Then he heard Touka grumble under her breath.

"Geez...that manager, he didn't even explain something so crucial."

Do you know what a ghoul investigator is? You two should know what that is...I know you do, Alex?"

Alex didn't acknowledge the rudeness in her question, but he simply nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard about them on the news...but I don't know much about them." replied Kaneki.

Touka began talking in a angry tone.

"Those insane fuckers are itching to kill us all. If we expose our real faces to those guys and then we don't finish them off, it'll be troublesome affair for us. Therefore we wear the masks."

Alex got a worried thought on his mind, thinking if the investigators got his face.

[Nah don't worry about it, Alex, if they do, you can disguise yourself, what is all the worry about.] Thought Alex to himself.

As Touka was talking in the back ground.

Alex suddenly began to hear a familiar voice in his head.

[ **Please Alex don't leave me.** ]

[What the fuck.] thought Alex.

[ **She's with us now.** ]

"NO!" Screamed out Alex, as he held his head and fell to the ground. Kaneki and Touka were shocked by Alex and tried to help him

"NO..NO...NOOO"

Alex was screaming out, as faded images of all the destruction that he and the virus have caused, all the agony of the people he had consumed, all running in his mind.

"Alex what wrong?" asked Kaneki.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Touka.

Everything in Alex's mind was flowing in his mind too quickly.

Alex was losing consciousness.

"Hey Alex stay with us" Said Touka, in a faded voice.

Alex could feel them shaking him, but at that moment, everything went-

 **Dark.**

* * *

 **Guess I have to stop it there guys.**

 **But after taking the time while writing this chapter, I thought to myself, that it may seem like I won't have much time for future chapters now for the story, as I use to before. But I hope you guys understand that I am not perfect and always try my best.**

 **Also I know many of you may complain that Alex doesn't kill anyone as fast as he normally does in the games, but i'm trying to make Alex less OP, not to much, but for the sake of the story.**

 **For now I have no concerns, but if you guys do, just PM me and i'll try my best to answer you questions.**

 **Hope everyone has a good day and peace.**


	7. Chapter 7: No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.**

 **Hey guys I normally have something to say...**

 **Except the fact that I am graduating on Saturday...**

 **Thank you...Thank you...please hold your applause.**

 **Anyways I have nothing to say, except just to reply to some of your reviews to you guys. Starting from the order I got them, since I uploaded chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Ph0enix17: I'm ok man, I just went through a tough time, but i'm ok now, thank you for your concern.**

 **TurboFaptastic: Thank you man hopefully you enjoy these next few chapters.**

 **HailSenpai: I already explained that in the beginning of the previous chapter.**

 **Junior VB: You're about to find out.**

 **FanGirl: Yes...Yes he is...**

 **Guest: Well at first I wanted Alex to be known as a powerful ghoul since the beginning of this story, but I changed my mind and i'm trying to make him known and make him use his full powers later on in the story.**

 **SSJ3Broly: Well I try, but I try not to go overboard with the jokes though.**

 **Zicron-2749: Well that's up to the readers, I can't force them to leave a review. (even though that is appreciated and motivating)**

 **Guest: Thank you man.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much for your concern, but I wouldn't say that, i'm not the only one affected by the hurricane.**

 **TheOne760: Like I said, Thank you for your concern and your support.**

 **a fan: Your most welcome and hopefully I will.**

 **Evolved3540: Thank you for your support.**

 **KingSora3: Thank you for your support as well.**

 **djma46: My bad, i'm new to this type of stuff, but I enjoy expressing my ideas the way I want them to come out in my head, but thank you for your opinion.**

 **Brahman: Well I only nerfed him in the beginning of the story, but i'll make him go back to his violent self later on in the story.**

 **Fishbone799: It's sad that the Prototype series is dead, but it is what it is and also I didn't know that I made Alex have personality than the game...never knew that, but thank you for support.**

 **Silverfaneyes: Thank you for your support, i'll try my best, but patience is key my friend.**

 **Groot The Great: You're right about some characters standing up to Alex, but Alex is too strong so don't expect too much and of course I won't make him struggle.**

 **FierceGhost: Thank you for your support man, I try to make Alex have somewhat of a personality.**

 **Guest: Thank you man for your support.**

 **UltimateDays: That's a surprise to see later on.**

 **sensationalkrab7: Thank you for your support dud.**

 **stroziercameron: I would like to thank you deeply for posting all of this information, honestly I haven't played Prototype since forever and I don't remember any other powers from the game and I wouldn't know what to do with Alex in the upcoming chapters but your review saved my life and it will help me alot from now on for the next upcoming chapters, thank you my good man.**

 **Guest: Oh...I sure will.**

* * *

 **Well that's all of for now and enough chit chat and on to the story.**

* * *

Alex woke up in a dark empty space.

Alex groaned and got himself up, only to float in the air.

"What the fuck...ah shit, NOT THIS AGAIN!?" Said Alex.

Alex knew he was in his mind, Greene probably pulled him in and he knew full and well what was about to happen, but he didn't know what unpredictability, Greene was going to throw at him, she's probably just doing it to get on his nerves.

Then there was voices speaking all at once around Alex.

Alex growled silently and began to turn in circles,violently, to see at least a face, but nothing was there, just voices speaking at the same time, but about random topics.

"I should go to Hawaii...Students the report is not due till next week...The neighbor has another dog...Why should I wash the dishes...Aww look at this cute baby..."

As the voices were continuing in the background, Alex was confused about everything that he was hearing, but he remembered that it's from the memories of those he consumed before, which made him feel bad, but it made him feel calm for some reason.

Suddenly the voices began to talk about horrifying things.

" **I SHOULD OF SKINNED MY WIFE...YOU WILL DIE IN HELL YOU N****R, THAT PERSON IS MEANT TO BE CALLED A IT, NOT A HE...I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN...KILL YOURSELF...LOOK AT THAT PIECE OF SHIT, HE'S WORTHLESS...** "

Alex got disgusted by the memories of some of the terrible people he had consumed.

The voices were continuing on for a second, until they all stopped.

Alex was confused and looked around to see why the voices stopped. He then heard a single voice, it was familiar. It was...

 **Dana's Voice.**

"Don't leave me Alex please..." said Dana.

"HEY..DANA, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Alex, he couldn't see Dana anywhere, her voice was heard in every direction.

"DANA...DANA...WHERE ARE YOU?" repeated Alex for a second time, only for his voice to be echoed in the empty space.

"I'm here Alex." said Dana.

Alex quickly turned around to look behind him.

Suddenly a vision appeared and it was...Dana, she came up to Alex slowly.

Alex suddenly landed on his feet, nonetheless, he quickly went to embrace her, but only to go through her.

"What?!" Said Alex confusingly.

He took a good look at her and saw that she was faded. Alex believe if it was real to himself or one of Greene's fucking tricks. It didn't matter to Alex right now, he was just happy to see his sister again.

"D-D-Dana?" said Alex, as his voice was breaking up.

"Where are you? I miss you Alex, when will you come home?" Asked Dana in a innocent voice.

"I don't know...but i'll find a way..." replied Alex.

Alex was interrupted by Dana's scream.

"LIE!" Screamed Dana eerily.

Alex got pushed by Dana, which suddenly felt to Alex like they can physically touch each other now, for some odd reason, but ignoring that, he just looked at Dana confusingly.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Alex.

"YOU ARE A LIAR YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Shouted Dana.

"I know..but I can't help it, there are many people who try to get me and what do you want me to do about it?" Asked Alex.

"YOU SHOULD OF AT LEAST NEVER LEFT ME!" Shouted Dana.

"I-I'm sorry, i'll try to at least find a way to go back and see you Dana." replied Alex.

"LIE!" Repeated Dana again, she then said other things.

"YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK...YOU ABANDONED ME...AND THAT'S GOOD I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN...YOU MONSTER." Shouted Dana.

"No...No...i-it's not like that...and don't call me that...it's me your brother...Alex." retorted Alex, against Dana's statement.

Dana just shook her head.

"No...no you are not...not anymore...I understand that I had a brother once...a boy named Alex, a boy who used to play games with me and go skating with me and watch scary movies with me. I understand that Alex is dead now." said Dana calmly.

Alex had loss for words, he didn't know what to say, he just felt...heartbroken, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Alex began to quiver, but kept his composure.

"You got it all wrong Dana, i'm still...Alex..."

Alex got interrupted by Dana.

"No...not anymore...not after what you just became..." Dana continued.

"And as long as you have that virus in your system...you are a monster to me." finished Dana.

Alex was beginning to get angry, but depressed at the same time.

"No...I can't believe you are...SAYING THAT." Alex began to scream.

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH...EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU AND YOU JUST WANT THROW ME AWAY LIKE THAT...YOU THINK BECAUSE I'M SOMETHING ELSE...YOU THINK I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE!" Screamed Alex.

He couldn't think clearly, but he looked at Dana angrily and without a second thought and out of pure rage he-

 **Smacked her**

Which made her fall on to the ground on her stomach, unconsciously.

Alex lost his anger and looked at her and began to panic.

"No...No...NO!" Screamed Alex, as he regretted his decision and quickly ran up to console his sister.

"WAKE UP DANA...I'M SORRY... DANA...WAKE UP!" Screamed out Alex at Dana, as he was holding her in his arms.

Dana's head turned around and began to chuckle demonically.

Alex was shocked and quickly let go of her and looked at her in a surprised way. Dana got up and her head went back to place.

Her body was beginning to transform into something.

Alex couldn't believe it, his face was overshadowing his eyes, hiding his rage, he began to get angry again. he clenched his fist.

The body turned into something and to Alex's disbelief it was-

 **Greene.**

" **Are you surprised to see me**." said Greene in her demonic voice.

"FUCK YOU GREENE..." Screamed Alex.

" **It was hilarious seeing you like that...hahahahaha...** "

Greene was laughing manically.

"DON"T PLAY WITH ME!" Screamed Alex, as he swung at Greene, only to miss, as she dodged the swing, she faded into the darkness and appeared behind Alex.

Alex growled and turned around and swung again, only for his fist to go through Greene's body.

"WHAT!" Screamed Alex in disbelief.

Greene back handed Alex, sending him flying a couple of feet.

"WHY DON"T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Alex in frustration, as he was picking himself up. Then he heard Greene talking to him.

" **Oh What would be the fun in that..hmmmmmm... there is so much to do, most importantly I can't wait for your body to give out, so when you can't control it, I can take it for myself and rule this filth of a world."**

Alex was huffing and puffing from anger, he had saliva drooling down his mouth, he couldn't take it no longer.

"YOU TRICK ME..." Alex was pausing, due to the grunting and rage, but he continued and made some pauses afterwards.

"YOU TRY TO MAKE ME LOSE CONTROL..." continued Alex.

"YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE MY SISTER AND MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS..."

Alex was interrupted by Greene.

" **Oh Alex dear, you know she will forget about you eventually and what's the point, you will be hunted down by Black watch and that won't even matter once I gain control of you and your body..I will rule the world and no one will stop me**."

Alex was at his breaking point, he then began to scream

" **AHHHHH...NO...AS LONG AS I AM STILL BREATHING...AS LONG AS I AM STILL IN CONTROL...YOU. HAVE. NO. POWER. OVER. MEEE...** " Raged Alex in a demonic voice.

the empty, dark, environment around Greene and Alex was beginning to shake.

Greene was terrified and Alex was going berserk. Alex had his hands on Greene's head.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " Asked Greene in a terrified voice.

" **JUST TO TELL YOU TO... LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE**." Said Alex in pure rage.

" **I'LL BE BACK**." Threatened Greene.

" **NOT AS LONG AS I HAVE CONTROL, YOU WON'T**." Replied Alex angrily.

" **NOOOO!**!" Screamed Greene.

Alex snapped her neck and everything went completely-

 **Dark**.

* * *

Alex gasped and opened his eyes. He panted and felt a warm moist rag on his forehead. he took it off and placed it on the counter beside him, with the teddy bear on it.

He had a angry feeling once he looked at it, but he calmed himself down and looked away.

Alex lifted his upper body and looked around, the room lights were off, but the curtains were open and the light from outside lit the whole room, it looked like it was already the afternoon.

He smelled himself and he smelled horrendous.

[Ah Shit, where was I at and why do I smell like shit?] Thought Alex, he made his biomass move around and removed the terrible smell back into his normal smell.

"That's better." Said Alex to himself.

Everything was quiet and Alex didn't like it, he pinched himself and he wasn't dreaming.

To Alex's relief, he sighed happily, knowing he wasn't in his mind anymore, and Greene couldn't play her mind games on him.

He then got slightly depressed and thought about what happened after he passed out.

Alex just thought to himself.

[Would Dana...really...say that?]

Alex closed his eyes and just gritted his teeth and clutched his fist.

He then spoke to himself in a calm tone.

"No...she would never say that...Greene was just fucking with me and she just won't leave me alone..."

Alex sighed and continued talking to himself.

"why did I consume her?" Said Alex, as he was shaking his head.

Alex then lowered his head, but then he thought to himself.

[She's was a piece of shit anyways and she didn't deserve to live, but I didn't have a choice I made the decision to consume her, I saved million...or billions of lives, but now that decision affects me negatively...Her and all those memories from the people I consumed...I just can't take it anymore.]

Alex had a stained memory of what he experienced. But he tried to forget about all it. But then again he couldn't forget about something like that, it just sounded too real.

He just shook his head and remained calm. Alex got up and stretched and he noticed laughter coming from outside of the building.

Alex walked up to the window and noticed children playing together, laughing and enjoying themselves.

He then heard them talking to each other.

"Tag you're it." Said a little girl

"Nah-uh, you didn't touch me." retorted a little boy.

"You are still it, now come and catch me." Said another boy, as he was laughing.

"No fair, I tagged you...ugh." complained the little girl.

As Alex was looking at the kids playing, it reminded him of Dana, when they were little kids, but it also reminded him of what Dana said in the trance and it saddened Alex, he doesn't know if he will ever see his sister ever again.

He quit thinking to himself, but then he looked down and noticed the little girl looking at him through the window, she then proceeded to smile at him.

Alex slightly gasped and stared back at her and got a quick image of Dana, when she was that age.

He growled a little and closed the curtains entirely, leaving the room completely dark. Alex didn't care if he ignored the little girl, he just didn't care.

He walked across the room and looked at the alarm clock and it read

 **2:37 p.m.**

"Damn was I out almost an entire day...again?" Said Alex to himself.

He then proceeded to walk out the room, after leaving the room, he closed the door behind him.

Alex saw that Nagano's hat was gone.

[Probably in the dump by now.] Thought Alex to himself angrily.

Alex was walking through the hallway and noticed a door opened to his left and with all his curiosity, he looked inside to see who was inside and it was-

 **Touka**

Who was moving some boxes around, then they both made awkward eye contact for a moment, then it broke with Touka asking a question.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Touka in a emotionless tone.

Alex raised an eyebrow and felt weird with Touka asking that kind of question, but he wasn't surprised by her attitude towards him.

"Hello?" Said Touka, as she was waving her hand.

"Yea I feel better...but...uh...how did you and Kaneki get me all the way back her?" Asked Alex.

"Well..." said Touka, as she was building up her story in her mind, after a while she began to tell the story.

"We tried to take you back to Anteiku, but you were too heavy to carry back...uh...what do you eat?" Asked Touka.

"Is that really important?" replied Alex.

Touka shook her head and continued on with the story.

"Well we tried asking for help...but your Kagune was acting up, so we couldn't risk endangering us or anyone else."

Alex began to think to himself.

[Shit...Touka saw my biomass act up, but she thinks my biomass is a Kagune...well just roll with it Alex.]

Touka was at a certain point of the story.

"We tried to call Yomo, but he was busy, so we called Komo instead to come by and help us, he told us to go somewhere safe and wait for him, until he arrives." Said Touka.

[Who's Komo...ah nevermind, just listen to the story.] Thought Alex. He then proceeded to ask Touka a question.

"Where did you guys put me...while I was unconscious?"

"Well...here's the thing..." Hesitated Touka.

"Ok...?" Alex replied confusingly.

"We saw some doves around the corner..." Said Touka.

[Ah Shit.] Thought Alex.

Touka continued with the story.

"So we went back into an alleyway..."

Alex gave her a serious look.

"We tried to make you lean against a wall and make it look like we were having a conversation."

"Annnd...did it work?" Asked Alex.

"No..." replied Touka, she went on with the story.

"You were constantly falling down and your Kagune wasn't making you look any more normal and Kaneki's dumb ass was panicking and began to say"They're coming, They're coming..." Said Touka, mimicking Kaneki's voice,

She continued in her normal voice.

"Kaneki wasn't helping much, I had to think of something...so I looked around and...saw a...dumpster."

"No." said Alex in shock, as he widen his eyes.

[MOTHERFUC-] Thought Alex before getting interrupted by Touka.

"I made Kaneki, help me put you in the dumpster, even though he didn't want to, but we had no choice...so we struggled a little bit to get you in the dumpster, but we got you in, somehow, and we closed the lid. We were wiping ourselves off and the doves walk by and found us in the alley."

Alex closed his eyes, he inhaled then exhaled, opened his eyes, gave a cringed smile and just said-

"Go on."

Touka continued explaining the rest of the story to Alex.

"The doves walked up to us and asked what was going on, then one of those bastards had the nerve to ask if Kaneki and I were having "sexual relations" in the alley."

Touka's face grew red, Alex wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment, but he noticed that she made a disgusted face and shuttered in disgust.

Alex gave her an impatient look and in a aggravated tone, he told her.

"Just get to the FUCKING point."

Touka gave Alex a look, but she just continued on.

"OK...Ok...To shorten it...I said "ew no", then Kaneki's face grew red, after several questions the doves left, luckily, then we waited for Komo to arrive and after several minutes, he arrived with Irimi..."

[Who the fuck is Irimi..]

Alex's train of thought was stopped by Touka's final explanation of the story.

"They are also workers for Anteiku, but they had a week off of work."

[Oh, that explains why I don't know them.] Thought Alex, he then heard Touka talking.

"They asked what the problem was and we told them that we needed their help with getting you out the dumpster and getting you back to Anteiku. They were confused on who they were trying to take back to Anteiku, but I explained everything to them later, but I showed them that you were in the dumpster, they got disgusted by all the trash that was on you, but ignoring all that, they got you in the car and we went back to Anteiku."

Alex was very angry that Greene made him pass out and made his body go through all that shit.

Alex seemed like he had enough and didn't want to hear anymore of the story.

"Uh...well Touka thanks for the story but I have to go." Said Alex in a agitated tone.

"Um...ok...later." responded Touka confusingly.

* * *

Alex walked into the cafe and saw that it was a slow day, there were barely any customers at all and Alex saw two workers in the cafe, doing their work. Alex recognized them as ghouls. He saw one male and one female.

The male had brown hair styled in a pompadour and a bulbous nose, he wears a waiter uniform and also wears a bow tie. Alex looked at the female, but Alex was stunned when he saw her, she had long, dark hair with long, parted locks in the front.

It was probably Koma and Irimi, who Touka mentioned earlier. He tried to look for Yoshimura, but Koma called out to Alex.

"Hey how are you today Alex, do you feel better." asked Koma.

Alex remained silent for a bit and looked at Irimi, who was checking him out, then he noticed her getting a surprised look, figuring she got caught staring and she decided to play it off and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly Koma got in Alex's face.

"Hey buddy, you there?"

Alex jerked back and replied calmly, trying not to scream.

"Oh i'm sorry, I...uh...i-i'm great and yeah I do feel better." Replied Alex, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Name is Koma...or what most call me... The Devil Ape." Said Koma in a excited tone.

There was a awkward silence between the two.

[I-Is...this...a...joke?] Thought Alex, as he didn't take Koma serious after saying that.

Alex noticed Irimi walking out the kitchen, breaking the awkward silence and she then walked beside Koma.

"So you must be the new worker, Alex Mercer and your friend, Nagano, who I have heard is...dead." said Irimi calmly.

Alex just wanted to forget Nagano and he looked Irimi in the eyes, Alex felt a weird vibe between him and Irimi, but it was interrupted by Koma.

"It's good to see you up, it's a honor to meet you Alex, we thought we lost you there for a moment. Said Komo in a cheerful tone.

Irimi looked at Koma and then to Alex.

"It really is a honor, but I hoped to of meet you earlier somewhere more...you know...not a...dumpster." Said Irimi.

Alex's face got red and thought to himself.

[Oh...shit, I thought Touka was bullshitting about the whole dumpster thing.]

Koma chuckled and patted Alex on the back. Alex got annoyed by the constant patting, so he backed away.

Irimi just smiled and spoke to Alex.

"Well Alex, hope you can suit yourself in Anteiku, also Yomo is waiting for you in the back." informed Irimi.

Koma chuckled and went to get something, as he got back, he handed Alex a coffee cup, Alex looked at it.

"Uh...no thank, i'm good." Said Alex.

"Ah, come on Alex you can't leave on a empty stomach and you just woke up, give it a try." replied Koma.

Alex looked at Koma and Irimi, then back to the cup. Alex just sighed.

"Fine." Said Alex, as he drank the whole cup of coffee.

After that he gave the cup to Koma. They both smiled at Alex.

"Thank you guys and take care." said Alex to both of them.

Alex and Irimi locked eyes and then she turned.

Alex was staring at her, before hitting his head on the door.

The three were in a awkward silence, Alex got embarrassed and quickly left. Irimi just shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

Alex walked out the back and then saw Yomo waiting for him.

They both made serious eye contact, both of them were quiet for a while before Alex said something.

"You needed me?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, Yoshimura said that you would start working with me, so first thing that we need to do before it reaches dark, is that we need a car." said Yoshimura.

"A car?" Asked Alex.

"We need a car to collect food for the cafe and I know a place to get it." Replied Yomo.

"Ok sounds good...lead the way."

Alex and Yomo were showing no emotion to each other at all.

[I can get use to this guy.] Thought Alex.

"Lets go." Said Yomo.

Yomo turned around and began walking to where he needed to go, Alex was trailing behind Yomo.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

Alex and Yomo were walking close to the outskirts of the city.

Alex had a confused feeling about where they were going, he then began to ask Yomo a question.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to a remote part of these mountains." Replied Yomo.

As they were walking away from the city, they began to walk in a 'switchback' road.

There was silence between the two, so Alex thought it would be a good time to think to himself.

[Would it be possible, if I set off a nuke...would it send me back home.?]

"Hey Alex...i'm sorry about your friend." interrupted Yomo.

Alex's train of thought stopped and just replied agitated.

"It's fine, Nagano was a good friend and all..."

Alex had a hard time thinking of things to say about Nagano, since he didn't give a shit about him. Alex tried to think of something, but Yomo said something.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it...you're not the only one to of lost someone you cared about."

"Oh really..i'm sorry to hear about that." replied Alex.

Alex saw that Yomo's emotionless face turn into a face of anger, but it faded away shortly.

"You know Touka..right?" Asked Yomo.

"Uh..yeah..." replied Alex confusingly.

"She's my niece." Stated Yomo.

[No fucking way.] Thought Alex, he couldn't see any kind of resemblance between the two or any kind of family relationship at all.

"Her mother is my older sister, who I lost to an investigator." Said Yomo, in a cracked voice.

"I didn't know, i-i'm really sorry to hear about that Yomo." Said Alex to comfort Yomo.

"After I lost my sister whose name was Hikari Kirishima, her husband Arata Kirishima also died and I was left with both their children, Touka and her younger brother, Ayato. They both lost their father and mother..ironically like Hikari and I..."

[Damn...Yomo, Touka, and I can relate on this similar situation.] Thought Alex.

"My sister would always tease me, but she loved me to death. She would always take me to these mountains to take walks or to look at the stars."

Yomo was looking around gazing upon the mountains, tress and wild life around them, the birds were chirping peacefully, and the wind was blowing softly. Yomo continued on.

"My sister got killed by an investigator called Kishou Arima and her husband, Arato...was too weak to help save her..I always had a hatred for both of them ever since, but I always had respect for Arato for taking care of his children."

The name sounded familiar to Alex, but he didn't have the time to go through every memory just to obtain the identity of this investigator that Yomo was talking about.

After her death, six years later, I moved to the 4th Ward, where I met Uta...you met Uta right?" Asked Yomo.

Alex shook his head, yes.

Yomo continued on.

"Uta and I had a...tense relationship, but after a while, we came to a peaceful conclusion. But after a while I saw that bastard...Arima and I fought with Arima out of rage, the bastard...made her a...goddamn...quinque."

Alex could see the angry look on Yomo.

"I went out on him with everything I had, but he always had the edge on me, after a while after taking alot of damage, I thought to myself that it was the end of me, and I would go see my sister where ever she went..."

Yomo paused for a minute before continuing on.

"But right before that..Yoshimura saved me and stopped me from going back to attack Arima, I was angry when he stopped me, but I later thanked him for what he had done or I wouldn't be here along side of you, Alex."

They were walking along, a car went by them and just kept going. Yomo was continuing with his background story.

"After a few years, I learned to control my anger and then Yoshimura gave me a job as a waiter..."

"That didn't work out so well...did it?" Interrupted Alex.

"No...it wasn't cut out for me." replied Yomo.

Alex thought to himself.

[Damn I can relate to him alot...and it's scary.]

"After a while he gave me a job as a information gatherer and a body collector...lets say...this suits me more." Said Yomo.

Alex and Yomo were walking uphill around a curved road, Yomo was continuing his story.

"Besides working..I always tried to take care of Touka and her brother, Ayato, who both lost their father at a young age, they later came to Anteiku. Yoshimura, other workers, and I always tried to keep them safe. But as they grew, they always got more violent, especially Ayato, because some point in time, he left Anteiku and even the ward without telling anyone. Ayato subsequently began to wander all the wards of Tokyo, bringing sheer wreckage and chaos upon them and I never saw him ever since."

"Damn must be hard to go through all that trouble, so that the little shit just leaves like that." Said Alex.

"Yeah, you can't hold on to their hand for long." Replied Yomo.

"Yeah..you're right." Said Alex in a wistfully tone, thinking about Dana.

"Anyways Alex, where are you from?" Asked Yomo.

Alex snapped from his thinking and then began to think of something to tell Yomo, but before he could say any thing, he spotted a car.

"Hey look a car." Said Alex.

Alex and Yomo walked up to the car, and it was black with leather interior inside of it, the driver's door was open.

"Look likes somebody abandoned it." Said Alex.

"Yeah they must of...the keys are not in here so the owner could possibly be in the trees somewhere, where they commit suicide." Said Yomo, as he closed the door.

"Suicide?" Said Alex in a confused tone.

"Yeah people come here to take their lives away, they sometimes leave their cars here or precious belongings, which I have no use for anyways, but since we need a car to bring bodies back to Anteiku, we have to look less suspicious while doing it." Stated Yomo.

"Damn...that's harsh, but...uh..you brings bodies back to Anteiku...so...what do you do with the cars?" Asked Alex.

"I keep every car I find for a while...but I get rid of them later on, when there are missing posters of the individual, I don't want to get attention by the doves." Stated Yomo.

Alex looked at Yomo, before asking him another question.

"So what now?"

"Just stay here and take care of the car, don't let it get damaged, i'll look for the body and luckily they'll have the keys on them." Said Yomo.

"Alright." Replied Alex.

"This will be quick." Said Yomo, before facing away from Alex and jumping off the ledge and landing somewhere.

After hearing the impact of Yomo's landing, Alex thought it would be a good idea to wait in the car, he walked towards the car but to his surprise, the car was locked.

"Goddammit!" Screamed Alex, attempting to open the door multiple times, but it was no use.

He wanted to break the window to open the door, but Alex remembered that he needed the car in good shape and not have it damaged and not to lure in suspicion when driving it.

"Ah great I have to wait for Yomo to get back with the fucking keys, this possibly couldn't get any worse." Said Alex.

It then began to rain heavily and Alex got pissed, since he hated water and decided to go into the woods to take shelter and wait for a while.

[Hope Yomo doesn't take long.] Thought Alex.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later.**

* * *

Alex was waiting by a tree and the rain was pouring nonstop, Alex was just thinking to himself.

[GODDAMN WHY WON'T IT FUCKING STOP?]

Alex was playing around with his biomass that was moving around his finger tips.

[IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE HE SAID HE WOULD BE BACK!] Thought Alex angrily.

After a while, the rain began to stop.

[FINALLY, I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER END.] Thought Alex, before he got up from the ground.

Alex suddenly began to hear a vehicle pull up near the car, he leaped on some trees and landed by the road, he walked around a curve to see what it was and it was a group of people.

Alex counted seven individuals and a van parked a couple of feet behind the car, he saw that they were messing with the car.

[I don't have time for this shit.] Thought Alex.

Alex could see that they were trying to take a wheel off the left side of the car.

Alex shouted out to them.

"HEY LEAVE MY FUCKING CAR ALONE!"

The seven of them stopped and looked at Alex, they began to laugh at him, Alex noticed one of them had ghoul eyes.

"Ah Great." whispered Alex to himself.

"Is this your car?" Asked one of the ghouls.

"It's a nice ride, but since you're here... give us the keys." Demanded another ghoul.

"I don't have them on me." Replied Alex, he took that offensively.

A third ghoul spoke up.

"Well hope you don't mind that we strip your ride for parts and sell them for the things we need to get."

Alex growled and gave all of them a death stare

"Oh trying to be a tough guy." Said a Fourth ghoul.

All seven of them laughed.

"I am giving you one last warning, leave my car alone or i'll kill all of you." Threatened Alex.

"Or what...we'll kill you if you try to stop us." Said one of the ghouls.

Alex began to walk up to them and he tried to find a peaceful solution, before trying to kill them. He spoke out to them calmly.

"Listen guys, if you leave now you will all live and if you don't, lets just say...it won't be pretty for all of you.

They all laughed at Alex again, before one of them spoke up.

"Kill him."

All seven of the ghouls got in fighting stances and their eyes turned into their natural ghoul look.

They surrounded Alex, but Alex didn't want to deal with this shit.

Two of them attacked Alex from behind, but Alex turned around and gave an uppercut to one of them in the face, breaking his jaw. The other one got a lucky hit on him.

Alex shook his head and tried to hit one of the ghouls. But one of them played dirty and threw dirt in Alex's eyes. He growled and grabbed his face. Then Alex felt one of the ghouls grabbing him from behind and throwing him to the ground.

Alex felt multiple kicks and stomping in every direction while he was down. He could hear all of them talking at the same time.

"Kill his ass...Piece of shit...All bark but no bite...I can't wait to feast on your flesh"

At that point Alex was getting extremely angry, He ignored the irritation from the dirt in his eyes and all of the stomping and kicks that he was receiving and he growled angrily before turning his hands into-

 **Claws**

The ghouls stopped and got extremely surprised, but before any of them could react.

Alex sliced one of the ghoul's legs off with his left blade and used his right blade to impale him under his chin, making his eyes gouge out and they stuck to his claws, the ghoul gagged before Alex threw his corpse into the group.

The eye balls rolled in front of the other ghouls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed one of the ghouls.

Alex growled angrily and with incredible speed, he attacked a random ghoul, stabbing him in the torso repeatedly, before slashing his face and killing him.

One of the ghouls charged at Alex, but Alex impaled him in his forehead with his left claw and cutting his head off with his right claw, the ghoul's head was dangling on his claws and Alex growled and threw it aside.

Another ghoul tried to attack Alex from behind but Alex quickly turned around a grabbed his head, covering it with his right claws, Alex could hear the horrified muffling screams under his claw before squishing the head into a inflated balloon, the blood splattered everywhere and Alex roared in rage.

He then began to hear the others run away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?" Asked one ghoul to the other

"I DON'T KNOW MAN BUT RUN?!" Replied the second ghoul.

The last few ghouls were running away, but a third one foolishly decided to continue fighting. The ghoul pulled out a tail like Kagune out of his lower back and attacked Alex.

The ghouls attacks were no use, as Alex was parrying every single attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Asked the ghoul.

"Your Death." responded Alex in a sinister tone.

The ghoul backed up and looked behind him. He had a evil look to him.

"FUCK YOUR CAR!" Screamed the ghoul, as he was swinging his Kagune around to smash the car.

"NO!" Screamed Alex, as he transformed his left blade into his trusty whip fist. Alex quickly swung it and grabbed the ghoul's Kagune, just at the right moment before it even touched the car.

"WHAT..NO!" Screamed the ghoul in shock.

Alex was reeling him in and looked at the ghoul, who looked scared shitless. Alex had something on mind, if he should consume him or not, but he didn't know if his body would reject this specific type of organism, he decided not to do it.

The ghoul screamed for his life.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Alex ignored him and stabbed the right side of his face and repeatedly stabbed him in his stomach, until he had no more breath.

Alex was panting and he looked back to see the other cowardly ghoul's running away to their van, Alex began to run towards them at an insane speed. But one of the ghouls used his Kagune to shoot shards at Alex.

Alex changed his left blade into a shield, blocking the incoming shards.

After a while, the ghoul stopped attacking and Alex transformed his shield and his right blade back to into normal hands. he saw that they were leaving the area quickly.

Alex didn't bother to go after them, but he grabbed one of their crowbars and tossed it at an insane distance and hit the back windshield of their van, the window almost shattered, but the glass just cracked.

Alex saw them finally leaving and he regenerated any injuries that he received. He then walked up to the car to check if it didn't receive any major damage, he lowered and removed the carjack from under the car and chucked it far into the woods angrily.

"Damn Fuckers." Said Alex, then he noticed somebody behind him, he turned his arms into claws and noticed that it was only Yomo behind him, who was swinging the keys around his finger, unfazed by Alex's claws.

"You're no ordinary ghoul." Stated Yomo.

Alex turned his claws back into normal hands and ignored Yomo's statement, he then just asked him a question angrily.

"What took you so fucking long? And were you there watching the whole time?"

"Don't mind that Alex, but seeing you take out those ghouls with ease is very impressive."

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Yomo confusingly, before replying.

"Um...thanks."

"So tell me Alex, why is your Kagune so different from what I seen before?" Asked Yomo.

Alex didn't know what to say but-

"I don't know I was just born with it.

Yomo gave Alex a suspicious look, but it went away and just told Alex something.

"Nevermind that, we have to return back to city, we have to pick up Kaneki."

"What for?" Asked Alex.

"We have to come back and get another body." Replied Yomo.

Alex looked at him confusingly and replied.

"Why...didn't you find the owner of this car and use his body instead."

Yomo gave him a look and answered his question.

"No when I found the owner, I saw his keys in his hands, but when I took a look at the body, it was already eaten, so it's pretty much useless, so we'll come back and hopefully see another suicide victim later on."

"It's pretty fucking weird, how you know when the next person will commit suicide here." Remarked Alex.

Yomo just gave him a blank expression and spoke to him.

Alex then looked at the corpses and then at Yomo, which he proceeded to ask him a question.

"So what do we do with these bodies Yomo?"

Let's throw them in the woods, they were useless since their birth anyways." Replied Yomo.

Alex and Yomo picked up the bodies one by one and threw them in the woods, there was blood on the concrete road.

"Ah shit we don't have time to clean this up." Said Yomo.

Alex gave Yomo a look and thought to himself.

[I know I will regret this later.]

Alex walked up to the puddles of blood and began to absorb it up with his finger tips, Yomo was amazed by what Alex was doing.

Alex left the road clean from any trace. Alex moved his biomass around his finger tips, as it stopped, he turned around to see Yomo surprised.

"I never seen anything like that before.." Said Yomo.

"I told you I was just born with it." Lied Alex.

Yomo proceeded to give Alex a suspicious look.

Alex had a bad feeling.

[Great not sure what he'll do now after witnessing everything that I did.] Thought Alex.

but Yomo never said anything to him. He stood silently for a while, before finally saying something.

"You drive." Said Yomo, as he threw the keys to Alex and he caught them.

"Sure thing." Replied Alex in a calm tone, he was relieved.

They both got in the car and once inside they closed their doors, but Alex had a weird feeling driving in a car, not to mention that the drivers side was on the right, instead of the left like in the U.S. and its been a while since Alex actually drove one.

Alex cranked the car and it purred like a cat, no engine problems whatsoever. Alex shifted the car to ' _Drive_ ' and as he began to drive he started off rusty, which made Yomo buckle up, but after a while, Alex was driving like a normal driver.

Alex heard Yomo's phone ring and he answered it.

Yomo was talking in the background as Alex was driving.

"Yes sir...Understood...Ok...we'll be there in a while."

Yomo ended the call and put his phone away. He then began telling Alex something.

"Yoshimura told me that we have to pick up Kaneki at this place and take him with us to get food."

Alex nodded his head and kept on driving.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

Alex was close to reaching their destination until Yomo told him to pullover somewhere.

"Let me drive now, take a break Alex, you seem to have driven enough distance, let me drive the rest of the trip."

Alex pulled over, shifted the car into ' _Park_ ' and exited the drivers seat, Yomo went around and entered the car, Alex got in the passengers seat and Yomo began to drive the rest of the way, Alex just relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **Night Time**

* * *

Alex was thinking to himself about something.

[Is this where i'll live..forever...I hope this is a dream.]

"We're here." Said Yomo calmly.

Alex brought his seat up and saw Kaneki waiting all by himself at a sidewalk.

Yomo pulled up to Kaneki and shifted the car to ' _Park_ ' and looked at Alex and told him something.

"Wait Here."

Alex just leaned back and made his hood cover his eyes and just replied calmly.

"Sure thing."

Alex took a peak and saw Kaneki scared shitless for some reason.

[Probably Yomo is fucking with him.] Thought Alex.

Alex heard them talking outside of the car and finally Kaneki was walking to the passenger seat.

Once Alex saw that Kaneki opened his door, Kaneki let out a scream and jumped back to see Alex leaning and seeing his hood cover his eyes.

"Nice seeing you Kaneki...but what's up with all the unnecessary screaming?" Asked Alex.

"You scared me Alex...um..c-could you scoot your seat up so I can get in the back." Said Kaneki in a scared tone.

Alex grunted softly and replied.

"Sure."

Alex rolled his eyes under his hood and scooted up so Kaneki can get in.

"Ow watch it kid, I had a rough day, don't make it any worse." Remarked Alex.

"I-I'm sorry." Apologized Kaneki, as he was entering the back of the car.

Yomo entered the drivers seat and Kaneki finally got comfortable in the back, Alex put his seat back in place and closed the door.

Yomo began driving back to the mountains to get 'food'.

After a while, Alex looked back at Kaneki. who was quiet the whole ride. Alex thought to himself.

[Damn this kid sure is scared of almost everything.]

Kaneki then began to ask a question to Yomo.

Is...Is this car yours, Yomo?"

Yomo replied in a serious tone.

"NO."

Kaneki had a worrying look than he looked at Alex.

"So this car is yours than Alex?"

Alex just glanced at him and replied.

"Nope."

Kaneki sat there quietly before asking another question to both of them.

"Well then, whose is it..."

No one responded.

Alex and Yomo just looked ahead of the road.

A thought came to Alex and he then began to ask Kaneki a question.

"So...Kaneki...remember when you and Touka threw me in a dumpster?"

Alex heard Yomo snicker for a second and Alex turned around slowly and saw Kaneki's face turn pale and he stood very still, he then began to stutter before answering the question.

"Uh...a-about that...u-um...T-Touka and I encountere-"

Alex interrupted Kaneki.

"Yeah...Yeah, Touka already told me the whole thing...but...why a dumpster?" Asked Alex in a deadpan tone.

Alex saw Kaneki beginning to sweat and he remained silent the whole time. Alex thought to himself.

[Come on, Alex give the kid a break it wasn't even his fault.]

He proceeded to talk to Kaneki.

"Don't worry about it Kaneki...i'll get Touka back sooner or later."

Alex saw the relieved expression on Kaneki, it looked like Kaneki just saved himself from getting mauled by Alex.

After a while, Alex noticed another car up ahead and Yomo parked beside it.

Then the three of them got out the car and walked up to the cliff.

Kaneki then began to talk out loud.

"It's so high up...what did we come here to do?"

Alex and Yomo remained quiet, they were looking down at the forest to see if they could find a body around.

Alex noticed Kaneki leaning on a rail.

Yomo then spoke out to Kaneki.

"Oi...that part's broken."

As Yomo said that, the piece that Kaneki was leaning on broke off and Kaneki fell off the cliff.

Alex got surprised and tried to save him, but Yomo stopped him with his left arm and just said-

"Just watch.."

Alex looked down worryingly and saw Kaneki falling down, but then he noticed that Kaneki's Kagune activated, used itself as a claw, and softened Kaneki's landing.

There was a relieved feeling to Alex and he noticed Yomo jumping in the air and said-

"Lets go."

Yomo went falling down the cliff.

Alex smiled and took a couple steps back and thought to himself.

[Finally something fun.]

He then began to run and leaped at a great distance high in the air and began free falling down the cliff and landed a couple of feet behind Yomo and Kaneki.

Alex left a big crater, but besides that, he noticed Kaneki trembling at the sight of a dead body.

Yomo spoke out to Kaneki.

"Is this your first time seeing...a dead body?"

Kaneki said nothing back, but he continued to tremble. Yomo looked at Alex and told him something.

"Alex, look around for anymore bodies, we'll take care of this one."

Kaneki began to talk in a shaky voice.

"W-We..?"

Alex felt sorry for Kaneki, he wasn't ready to see dead bodies, but he turned to Yomo and replied.

"Sure thing, if I don't find anything i'll be back to help you guys."

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later**

* * *

Alex returned with nothing, as he walked back, he noticed Yomo kneeling down and praying with Kaneki staring at him silently. Alex thought to himself.

[He's religious and I respect that, but he better not pull me into that bullshit.]

Alex saw Yomo finishing up and he opened his eyes and spoke out to Alex.

"Lets hurry up, put the body in the bag, and lets get out of here."

Alex nodded and helped Yomo out.

As Alex and Yomo finished putting the pieces of the body in the bag, he looked at Kaneki and he was sad.

"Cheer up Kaneki and lets head back."

Kaneki looked at Alex and nodded.

The three got back up on top and Alex put the bag in the trunk.

Kaneki began to ask a question.

"What about the car?"

Yomo gave Alex a look and then he looked at Kaneki and answered his question.

"Leave it...let someone else deal with that problem."

"O-Ok..." replied Kaneki nervously.

They all got in the car and Yomo began to drive them back.

* * *

After a while, they were back in the city and Alex looked back at Kaneki who was silently thinking to himself. Alex turned back around a looked forward and noticed a woman walking by herself. Yomo hit the breaks and stopped near the woman.

[What is he doing?] Thought Alex.

Yomo got out the car and walked towards the woman, Alex took a close look at her and it was the woman from before they met and she had a little girl, but she wasn't with her this time. Alex remembered her name it was Ryouko Fueguchi.

Alex saw Yomo talking to Ryouko and signal her to get in the car.

Alex tried to be polite and give his seat to Ryouko, even though he had to sit in the back with Kaneki.

Alex got out the car and looked at Kaneki.

"Scoot over kid, I have to share my seat."

"S-Sure thing." Replied Kaneki, as he scooted over to make room for Alex.

Yomo and Ryouko walked up to the car, where Alex left the door open for her, Kaneki called out to her.

"Mrs. Fueguchi!"

She looked at Alex and Kaneki and formally spoke to them.

"Good evening, sorry to intrude."

Ryouko took her seat in the passenger seat and Yomo continued driving.

Ryouko began talking to Yomo.

"Today really is outstanding, isn't it...since usually you're always with Touka."

Yomo replied.

"Touka is taking a break and this guy is her stand in...but Alex is working along side of me permanently."

Alex notices Ryouko looking at both Kaneki and him, she smiles and starts talking.

"I see...you two sure are working hard, hm..thank you both for helping me out."

[Kaneki hasn't done jack shit.] Thought Alex, as Kaneki was talking in the background.

Yomo replied in a serious tone.

"This isn't just for you and daughter's sake though...so there is no need to thank us."

Alex saw that Ryouko had a sad look on her face and replied.

"Y-You're angry, aren't you...since I went to my husband's grave?"

Alex had a emotionless look and he noticed Kaneki shocked by the outcome of Ryouko's response.

Alex noticed Yomo having a regretful look on his face and he spoke to Ryouko.

"I'm not saying anything about going where your husband is...the problem is that you're moving around alone." Stated Yomo, he continued speaking.

"The one who forced the doves to come here wasn't just Rize...but the one they are looking for is you...and now Alex and Nagano caused problems for themselves and us and they brought in more attention."

Alex gave him a serious look, but he knew that he was right, but screamed out against it in a rude manner.

"I HAD NO CHOICE...YOU THINK THAT I WOULD GO OUT LOOKING FOR THAT FUCKING IDIOT, JUST FOR THE SAKE OF IT..JUST SO HE GETS HIMSELF KILLED AND HE ALMOST GAVE THE FUCKING LOCATION TO ANTEIKU!"

"Whoa...Alex take it easy." Said Kaneki, trying to calm Alex down. Alex stopped as he noticed a scared look on Ryouko and Kaneki, Yomo had a emotionless look on him.

"I'm sorry...I said too much." Apologized Alex.

Yomo said nothing to Alex, he looked forward and kept on driving and spoke to Ryouko.

Ryouko...if you don't want to get Hinami involved in this then from now on you..."

Ryouko interrupted Yomo.

"I know...I already...know that...I heard from Yoshimura that they came to this area."

There was a second of silence before Ryouko continued on.

"Today I went to bury his mask at the grave site...it's no good to rely on that person forever..."

Alex saw that Ryouko was about to cry, but she remained calm and continued on.

"If I behave like a spoiled child like Hinami, she won't be able to depend on me."

Ryouko had nothing else to say. Alex, Yomo, and Kaneki said nothing at all for the remainder of the ride.

They arrived at Anteiku and everyone got out the car. Alex took the bag out the trunk and Yomo called Alex.

"Hey Alex can you come here."

Alex sighed and went up to Yomo, but before he did that he told Kaneki to take the bag and escort Ryouko into the building. Kaneki nodded and did what he was told.

Alex walked up to Yomo and he rolled down the window and began talking to Alex.

"Alex...I know bringing up your interaction with the doves and...the death of Nagano was unnecessary and i'm sorry, it's just that Ryouko has been aggravating me by walking by herself lately and putting herself at risk...I needed examples to show her that it was not safe to be all alone, while the doves are ghoul hunting."

Alex just nodded and accepted Yomo's apology, he apologized back.

"No i'm sorry for bursting out like that in front of Mrs. Fueguchi and Kaneki, they didn't need to hear all of that..."

"It's fine Alex, just get some rest."

Alex looked at him and asked him a question.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to head out and park this somewhere hidden, i'll see you some other day..take care."

Yomo rolled up the window and drove away.

Alex sighed and walked through the back, he bumped into Kaneki who was going somewhere.

"I'm sorry, Alex I was just heading home, Ryouko is in her room with her daughter, don't try to wake her up and everyone else..please."

"It's alright man just take care of yourself...Hey if you see anyone...don't talk to them." Replied Alex.

Alex was just about to walk through the door until Kaneki stopped him and mentioned something.

"Hey Alex...about Nagano...i'm really sorry to hear about his death."

Alex's hood overshadowed his eyes and replied without emotion.

"It's fine..but don't worry about it Kaneki...just go home."

Kaneki continued to go on with the topic.

"Um...do you want to talk about it Al-"

"No it's fine...really...just go home and rest." Interrupted Alex in a serious tone.

"U-Um...ok..i-i'll leave you alone then, Alex, good night." said Kaneki in a worried tone.

Kaneki left and closed the door behind him. Alex locked the door and sighed after closing it.

[Why can't anyone leave me alone about Nagano?] Thought Alex.

Alex went upstairs silently trying not to wake anyone up again.

As Alex arrived to his quarters and unlocked the door and walked into the dark room.

Alex closed the door slowly and he went to his bed and laid there. He could hear the wind blowing outside and hear the crickets chirping.

Alex let out a sigh and thought to himself.

[I don't know what to do know...will this be my new life? Will I live here for the rest of my forsaken life? Damn...Will...I...ever...see...Dana again?]

Alex shook his head, but he continued thinking to himself.

[Snap out of it Alex...you're here now and just enjoy everything in this place...]

Alex didn't want to sleep, he looked outside and gazed at the full moon.

[I hope Dana is doing ok.] Thought Alex.

Alex laid on his bed and waited until the next day, thinking about somethings to himself.

He waited and waited until sunshine rose.

* * *

 **Well guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm sorry if you saw some errors, but honestly speaking...I rushed...but I hope it doesn't make you guys mad.**

 **Also I know the beginning of the story was cheesy, but I needed to start off with something for this chapter.**

 **But anyways if you like the story leave a review and that will be appreciated, but also motivating for me to continue on with the story.**

 **And if you guys have any more questions just PM me or leave a review and i'll try my best to reply to any of your questions.**

 **But for now I hope you guys have a good day/night and finally**

 **Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8: Why Is This Happening?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.**

 **This Chapter will take place between Chapters 14 through 17.**

 **Hey guys i'm sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter.**

 **I just don't seem to have the motivation to write new chapters at times. But I returned doing this because..I just have a bunch of free time now between classes and I didn't know what to do to use all that time. So I decided to continue writing this to kill the time between my classes.**

 **I don't know when i'll continue to keep writing more chapters.**

 **I just know this chapter was written out of boredom...but I put effort into writing this chapter.**

 **Also I apologize for any stupid grammar mistakes.**

 **So...please...ENJOY**

* * *

Alex woke up, with the sun shining in his face. He softly growled and got up and closed the curtain, leaving the room slightly dark. Alex proceeded to walk towards his alarm clock and it read:

 **8:53 am**

[I wonder if I have anything to do today?]

Alex then noticed his biomass slithering around his left arm, narrowing his eyes and trying to maintain it under control various times. After finally getting it under control, he then began twisting his arm around, while inspecting it.

"Weird, why is this beginning to happen, _pssh_ , must be nothing."

Alex looked around and the only thing he saw was the teddy bear sitting on the counter, just bothering him. He was staring at it for a while, before finally sighing.

[What am I going to do with that thing, should of never picked it up from that poor guy.]

He just shook his head, got up lazily, rubbed the back of his head, and walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Alex was walking down to the cafe when he heard screaming.

[Seems like it's from Kaneki.] Thought Alex.

He then turned back and went back up stairs quickly, reached the hallway and noticed Kaneki against a door with a scared expression on his face.

Then both of them looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Alex decided to speak out to Kaneki.

"Hey is everything ok?"

Kaneki remained quiet before finally replying back.

"Yeah everything is alright..I..Just..."

Alex had a confused expression, then he began walking up to Kaneki, as he walked beside Kaneki, Alex asked another question.

"You...uh...what? Is there something that's bothering you behind that door? Do I have to take a look?"

Alex began reaching for the door knob, but Kaneki blocked the door and replied quickly.

"No...No...I just walked in on Hinami, who was just eating, that's all.."

"That lady's daughter?" Replied Alex.

Kaneki nodded and began chuckling nervously, Alex just tilted his head in confusion and began thinking to himself.

[There's something wrong with this guy.]

Both of them walked in the cafe and saw Koma behind a counter. He greeted both of them.

"Morning fellas, hoped you slept well"?

Alex just lifted his hand to wave and slightly smiled.

"Hey, do you know where Yomo is?"

Komo just shook his head, while pouring a cup of coffee and replied.

"No I haven't seen him this morning but he should be here soon, why don't you wait for him Alex."

Alex just shrugged and walked by Kaneki. Before Alex could leave the cafe, he heard Koma call out to him.

"Hey Alex, if you don't have anything to do right now, you could formally introduce yourself to Hinami along with Kaneki, her mother is out and she could use the company."

Alex sighed.

"Fine...i'll meet you there Kaneki"

Kaneki just looked back.

"Um...sure thing...Alex."

Alex walked up stairs and walked down the hallway to Hinami's room and waited for Kaneki.

* * *

Alex then heard Kaneki's footsteps

[pff..finally.] Thought Alex.

Kaneki reached the door.

Alex looked at Kaneki, who had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Um why do you have that?" asked Alex.

"Well...I rudely interrupted Hinami while she was eating...so I have to at least apologize."

"I guess." Replied Alex.

As they finished with their small talk. Kaneki began to knock on the door.

"Hinami we're coming in." Said Kaneki as he opened the door.

They both walked in Hinami's room.

Alex closed the door behind him and turned around to see the little girl's face, who had a depressed look.

"Sorry about earlier...please drink this as part of the service."

Kaneki placed the coffee on the table near Hinami.

Alex saw a sorrowful look on her face as she stared at the cup. He then saw Kaneki awkwardly staring back at him, he just shrugged in response. Kaneki then looked back at Hinami.

"Well then...take your time."

Kaneki then signaled Alex that it was time for both of them to leave. They turned around and headed towards the door. Then Alex thought to himself.

[Well there goes the formal introduction.]

But before both of them could take a step, they heard a _umm_ behind them.

They looked behind them and saw Hinami quietly sitting down, staring at both of them.

Kaneki then spoke to Hinami.

"Is something wrong? What is it?"

She didn't say anything for a second until she finally said something softly.

"What are you?"

Alex had a confused look on his face, he saw Kaneki confused as well. He then noticed that Hinami wanted to say something, but she looked like she mentally took it back and just said "Never mind." She finally decided to talk without hesitation.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...you...you two smell completely different than other people."

Alex saw Kaneki looking at him with a worrying look on his face. Alex contained his normal look,and looked back at Hinami, who continued talking.

"If someone is the same as us...even if they are far away...I can tell immediately..." Finished Hinami.

Alex zoned out for a while. Kaneki's voice began to sound fuzzy in the background

[Shit...she can tell who's human or not...what do I tell her...There's going to be a point where I have to tell the truth, even if it sounds ridiculous.]

But Kaneki then said something with Alex's name that made snap out of his train of thought.

"Well...I was originally human...but Alex I..I don't know how he's any different than me?"

Alex was about to say something but Hinami spoke out first.

I just don't know how to describe it...but his smell..is something else..something special...in a way that I can't describe it...he's just different."

Alex squinted his eyes for a second and thought to himself.

[Okay...she doesn't completely know why i'm different...she just know i'm different...in a way.]

He looked at Hinami, who was staring at him and Kaneki.

"Sorry for asking something strange."

Kaneki replied back to Hinami's statement.

"That's okay..Sorry for being such a weird guy."

There was a moment of silence.

Alex then decided it was time for him to introduce himself to Hinami.

"Well now that's over with...I guess I should introduce myself...my name is Alex ME-"

Alex was interrupted by Kaneki, who sounded excited about something.

"THIS IS...THIS IS...MONOCHROME ISN'T IT?!"

Alex just gave Kaneki a "Are you fucking kidding me" look.

Hinami had a slight smile on her face as she saw his expression, but Kaneki continued on with his rant about novels.

As Hinami and Kaneki were having their discussion, Alex just looked around, until he heard something that triggered him.

"It's the **Prototype** of Black Goat's egg."

Alex had a flashback of New York City burning, the destruction and suffering that he caused. The flashback ended and he jolted back a little. Then he saw Kaneki and Hinami with worrying looks on their faces. Kaneki then asked Alex a question.

"Are you...alright Alex?"

"Yeah i'm fine...why don't you continue talking to Hinami.."

Alex then remembered something. He could give the teddy bear to Hinami, so that it won't bother him anymore. He then talked to Hinami.

"Hey..uh...Hinami, I have a little surprise for you. Can you give me a moment to go get it."

The happy look that Hinami gave when she heard that, made Alex a little happy himself.

"This won't take long."

Hinami shook her head and replied "Okay."

* * *

Alex walked out the door and closed the door behind him and he heard Kaneki and Hinami having a conversation about books.

[Well at least I don't have to get involved about Shakespeare.]

Alex took a few steps and began thinking to himself.

[Why did the word Prototype made me think all that shit for a moment...I don't know]

Alex reached his room and opened the door. He looked around the dark empty room, he then switched the lights on and saw the teddy bear sitting on the counter. He took a step and the vibration caused the teddy bear to tilt sideways and rest on its side.

[Well you're off to a better place.]

Alex grabbed the teddy bear, switched the lights off and walked out his quarters, closing the the door behind.

As he was walking down the hall towards the stair case, he met Yomo who was just walking up the stairs.

Alex saw Yomo staring at him then he noticed him staring down at the teddy bear.

There was silence between the two, before Yomo finally decided to question Alex.

"Um...Why do you have a teddy bear?"

"Well..I..uh..I was just going to hand it to Mrs. Fueguchi's Daughter."

Yomo just stared at Alex then at the bear.

"Well that seems understandable..considering it was going to be questionable about why a grown man would have a teddy bear with him."

Alex remained quiet before finally walking past Yomo.

Yomo stopped Alex in his tracks.

"Hey Alex...about the other day."

Alex just stared back

"Hmm?"

Yomo continued talking.

Well when we went out to look for bodies...you had your first encounter with those other ghouls, you struggled to beat them in hand to hand combat, until you used your Kagune to get an upper hand."

Alex interrupted Yomo before he could say anything else.

"Well I was trying not to cause any problems, I gave them a choice to leave or have my foot up their ass.

Yomo continued to talk ahead of Alex.

"You know you can't always give your opponents a chance, they will take advantage of even the smallest chance they get to kill you."

Alex remarked.

"I know that but you can't always kill every fucking person you have a confrontation with."

"It's called self-defense and protecting those you love Alex."

Alex softly face palmed.

"I was protecting a fucking car Yomo-"

"Look Alex, what I'm going for...is that you need to be taught how to fend off others properly without the use of your Kagune."

Alex sighed and thought to himself.

[If only this motherfucker knew...]

Yomo continued talking.

"All I am asking is that you meet me to train on your hand to hand combat and I was thinking that now would be the best time."

Alex just glanced at Yomo.

"Well I promised the little girl that I'd be back with this bear as her gift."

Yomo had a emotionless look on his face, he then looked at Alex and then the teddy bear and he finally stated something to Alex.

"That's fine, but I would like to see you in the afternoon, so that we can train...understood."

Alex softly scuffed and replied.

"Fine, just let me introduce myself to the little gi-"

"Hinami." interrupted Yomo.

"Hinami...let me introduce myself to her and get to know her for a bit." continued Alex.

That is fine Alex, but don't forget our training session." stated Yomo.

"Well do." said Alex in a sarcastic tone.

Yomo then went back down stairs. After hearing Yomo's footsteps fading away, Alex went downstairs towards Hinami's room.

[God why am I like this...I can't just show everyone who I am... _the monster_ I am. Also...FUCK..I forgot to ask him where to meet...oh well.] Thought Alex.

Alex finally reached Hinami's door, he heard talking on the other side, he just took a deep breath.

He walked in on Kaneki and Hinami, who were discussing about words.

Kaneki and Hinami stopped their conversation and looked back to see Alex at the door, with the teddy bear in his hand. There was an awkward silence between the three.

A huge smile slowly appeared on Hinami. Kaneki just scratched his head, while awkwardly giggling.

Alex then walked up to Hinami and Kaneki. He then saw a book in Kaneki's hand and a notebook in front of Hinami. He proceeded to ask Kaneki a question.

"Hey Kaneki, what are you two up to?"

Kaneki replied calmly.

"Oh, i'm just teaching Hinami a couple of words."

Hinami happily spoke out.

"Yeah Kaneki has been teaching me some new words."

"Like what?" asked Alex.

"Well...I learned words like elegant swan and mystical flowers, see..."

Hinami showed a notebook filled with a bunch of different words that she wrote down.

"Ah I see, guess Kaneki taught you a mouth full haha."

Alex started to feel like Hinami was something like Dana in someway, always passionate and heartwarming.

Kaneki spoke to Alex.

"She seems to enjoy learning new words, she...she has a hunger for knowledge. But she can't go to school at...all."

Hearing that made Alex feel a little bad about Hinami.

"That kind of sucks"

"Yeah I know." replied Kaneki.

Alex finally remembered about the teddy bear.

"Oh..hey...Hinami...I have a gift for you."

Hinami's expression got extremely happy.

Alex handed the teddy bear to her.

"Wow..thanks, were did you get it.

"Ohhh..I..uh...it was mine as a kid, but I gotten to old for it." lied Alex.

"it looks new, you must of took good care of it"

"Yea..." mumbled Alex.

"Hey Alex? Um..where's your friend at?"

Alex froze for a moment but replied without any hesitation in a serious tone.

"Well he left...he said that he needed to take of personal things back in the 13th ward..he..never said when he would return."

"Oh...I never really got to know him well...besides...he's creepy and t-."

Alex just stared at her not acknowledging her statements towards Nagano. He looked at Kaneki and he had that look that acknowledged what Alex just did was the right thing to do to keep shut about Nagano's death.

"Hey Hinami"

Hinami looked up at Alex.

"Take good care of that bear."

Hinami smiled and replied.

"Oh I will."

She snuggled the teddy bear under her chin, but she frowned a little.

"Oh...I hope I get to see my daddy soon."

Alex didn't know much about Hinami, but it seemed like she missed her father alot. He kneeled in front on her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinami, he'll come soon and when he does, I would love to chat with him. Okay?"

"Okay" replied Hinami as she sniffled.

Alex turned to Kaneki, who was smiling, and told him a few things.

"Hey Kaneki, I have to go.. I have to meet up with Yomo, you just keep Hinami...entertained."

"Well do, i'll keep teaching her new things until her mother shows up."

"Alright I have to go...later Kaneki...Bye Hinami."

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"Bye"

"Be Safe"

Alex walked towards the door and stepped out the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

He went down to the cafe and saw Koma and Irimi, who were just attending a customer and giving his order to go. After the customer left, they both greeted Alex.

"Hey Alex how are you?"

"Good I guess." replied Alex.

"Hey Alex, sorry to hear about Nagano." stated Irimi.

Alex didn't say anything. Irimi continued talking.

"Look Alex, losing a close friend can hurt, but you have know that we are here for you if you need us.

"Thanks uh.."

"Kaya..Kaya Irimi..but just call me Irimi for now." corrected Irimi.

"Hey Alex, Yomo said that he was waiting for you down stairs..not sure if you know this but there's an entrance to the 24th ward...You don't have to go there directly you'll probably just meet in the underground passage only." advised Koma

"He wants you there...like now." stated Irimi

Alex looked at Koma and Irimi and replied

"Thanks I guess..i'll see you guys later."

"Sure thing"

"Hopefully Yomo goes easy on you."

Alex just raised any eyebrow.

Irimi just chuckled.

"Ignore him, he can be a dumb ass sometimes."

"Hey nobody calls the great devil ape a dumb ass."

Koma was continuing ranting in the background, Irimi and Alex looked at each other.

Irimi smiled and rolled her eyes and Alex just chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." said Alex, as he walked to the basement.

As he got to the basement he saw a floor door.

[This must be it.] thought Alex.

He opened the door and began climbing down a ladder.

* * *

Alex climbed down the dark secret passage and after a while he saw nothing but darkness. He didn't see anything at all so he had to activate his Thermal Vision to see if Yomo was around here. The place was huge with multiple entrances and it was quiet, too quiet only the drops of water could be heard.

Alex reached the floor and looked around and didn't see Yomo anywhere, but he knew his presence was around here.

[Was I suppose to meet him here, fucking hell...if he made m-]

He saw a figure coming at him at an incredible speed, looking for a turning kick towards Alex's neck. Alex didn't hesitate to block the attack by raising his arm and using his forearm to parry the kick.

The foot made contact with Alex's forearm and the impact created a gust of wind that went in all direction.

Alex didn't budge, but it made the figure stumble back a bit.

"Impressive Alex, but you took your time to get here." said the figure.

"Huh..wait?"

Alex recognized Yomo's voice.

Alex slightly tilted his head and stared at Yomo before responding.

"I was just with Irimi and Koma, who told me where you were...Soo...next time at least tell me where you go."

"I thought you knew your way around here?" asked Yomo, as he went to turn the lights on.

Alex removed his thermal vision. At that moment Yomo switched the lights on, and at all at once the lights have lit the entire area.

The underground passageway, it had pillars all over the area and it was huge and Alex knew there was probably more than what he was seeing.

Yomo began speaking to Alex.

"This pathway is huge, if you end up going in yourself, you will probably end up getting lost, but if you're lucky you'll find your way around."

Yomo stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay I think I get the idea."

"You won't be getting lost, we're just training in this area only." stated Yomo.

"Duly noted." replied Alex.

Yomo continued explaining.

"These secret pathways were built by past ghouls who wanted to avoid interaction in the human world."

"Oh really..neat" replied Alex.

Alex and Yomo walked to the center of the huge empty space. Yomo made Alex stay in a certain place while he moved back a couple of feet.

There was silence between the two for a moment before Yomo spoke.

"Alright Alex...Show me what you got."

Alex hesitated for a bit, he didn't want to kill Yomo.

[I have to hold back..but i'm not a bitch.] thought Alex.

"Come on...what are you waiting for?" said Yomo in a emotionless tone.

Alex took a deep breath and took a moment. He moved his body side ways, spread his feet slightly apart by sliding them against the floor .

Put his left arm close to his chest and his right arm stretched out pointing towards Yomo, as his hand was in the form of a claw. Alex was in a tiger stance as he remembered the Kung Fu classes that he took at a younger age.

Alex's hood overshadowed his eyes and he exhaled deeply.

There was a dead silence between the two, the water drops were heard around them, as well as the breathing between Alex's and Yomo's.

Alex saw that Yomo was patiently waiting for him to attack.

There was no movement from any of the two.

Alex made the first attack.

Running at an immense speed, almost catching Yomo off guard. He tried a quick jab towards Yomo's jaw

But Yomo quickly dodged it and whirled around Alex and pushed him from behind to get space between them.

Alex stumbled forward, but he quickly turned around to face Yomo and regain his stance.

Both of them were going in circles waiting for one another to make a move.

This time Yomo made his move. moving quickly towards Alex.

He did a flying back kick, which Alex blocked, two quick side kicks towards Alex's torso and head, Alex blocked the first with his forearm and slapped the second kick away from his head.

Yomo proceeded with an Axe kick, which Alex quickly moved out the way, then proceeded with a butterfly kick towards Alex's neck.

Alex countered with his elbow hitting Yomo's calf, making his landing a little uneasy.

Alex took the chance to attack.

He did three quick jab punches. Two made contact with Yomo's chest and side, but the third was parried by Yomo's palm.

Alex continued with a couple of side swings, but Yomo bobbed and weaved under them. Alex attempted an uppercut, which hit Yomo, he grunted and slid back.

Yomo spit aside and looked at Alex.

Alex then switched to a defensive boxing stance with his fists close to his chin, waiting for a perfect moment to attack, Yomo rushed and performed quick straight punches, making Alex cross his arms to block them.

He lowered his guard a little expecting for some more punches, but instead he received an unexpected roundhouse kick to the face, making him spin around.

He regained his balance and rubbed his lips where the kick had more effect on.

Alex's biomass was spinning around his arm. Alex saw that Yomo noticed it, but it looked like he wanted to wait to see what would happen next. But Alex maintained it under control, making it slither back into his skin and jacket, then he proceeded to think to himself.

[Shit..this is really getting annoying and I don't want to use my biomass.]

Alex's train of thought was interrupted by Yomo's quick jabs.

He blocked them and Alex found a chance and proceeded to do a leg sweep, but Yomo barely dodged it. Alex stood up and saw Yomo throwing a punch at him, Alex grabbed Yomo's fist, Yomo proceeded to throw another punch, but Alex grabbed Yomo's second fist.

Both were grunting in effort to overpower one another.

But Alex had the upper hand and he used his unbelievable strength to make Yomo drop to one knee and Alex saw that he wincing, eyes were cringing and saw veins popping out from his body, He felt Yomo struggling to break free from his powerful grasp.

Alex made Yomo stand up and headbutted him in the face, making Yomo stumble back and roll over multiple times.

There was a silence once again and Alex saw Yomo get up and took a few steps back and then seeing him kneel on the ground and facing the ground, groaning in pain.

Alex chilled for a moment and went up to Yomo, asking him questions.

"Hey Yomo are you alright, did I take it too far?"

As Alex jogged beside Yomo. But then Yomo replied

"You let your guard down."

Yomo did a leg sweep, knocking him down. Alex angrily groaned and looked up to see Yomo overshadow him, waiting for him to attack. But Yomo didn't attack, he lend Alex a hand.

Alex extended his arm and let Yomo help him up.

"You sure are one hell of a fighter Alex, but you still forgot, that you can't let your guard down." commented Yomo.

"Yeah I think I got that already Yomo."

They took a short break and talked for a while. Alex leaned back against a rail, while Yomo stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You know how to fight and defend yourself pretty well Alex...who taught you?"

"Well...I...learned back at home when I was younger, learned a little bit of kung fu and boxing by teaching myself, I was going to learn something like Ninjutsu, but I felt like it wasn't relevant to me at some point, thought it be cool."

"Well I can say you taught yourself pretty well."

Alex took the compliment.

"Thanks."

"I kind of doubted you for a second, I thought you only relied on your Kagune, guess I should give you a chance next time."

"Hey it's alright..well then...soo..do you want to continue with our training?"

"I honestly want to see more from you, so yes, but we'll eventually we'll have to teach Kaneki how to fight, so I guess I can leave it up to you haha."

"You think you can leave it up to me to "train" Touka as well?" asked Alex, in a jokingly tone.

They both laughed for a while.

"So Yomo do we have anything to do tonight?"

"We have to go retrieve some food for Mrs. Fueguchi and her daughter later on in the day."

There was a sudden silence, Yomo then broke the silence.

"Enough talking lets continue with our training."

Alex nodded his head.

They both got back to the center and remained silent.

They both took their stances and for a moment they didn't say a single word.

After a while, the intensity between the two rose.

They both made a move, they ran at each other at a fast speed.

And at the very moment they began their clash.

* * *

 **Later on in the day**

* * *

Alex and Yomo have been fighting for quite some time now.

Alex has been holding back the entire time. But he felt both unsatisfied and satisfied. He showed Yomo that he isn't a bitch. But at the same time he knew his power was a curse, he could of finished Yomo in seconds, but the emotions of the host, Alex Mercer wouldn't allow that, due to the promise to his sister, Dana.

"Damn Alex, you know how to fight well." commented Yomo, but his voice got serious for a moment.

"But I know you been holding back"

Alex just stared at Yomo confusingly.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Alex.

"What i'm going for is that...to be honest, you're not an ordinary ghoul or not a ghoul at all, both you and I know that." stated Yomo.

Alex was slightly shocked and remained silent.

"I saw you when you arrived."

Alex remained silent still.

I was roaming around the city when I saw a green gloomy light in a alley. I went to check it out and when I arrived at the spot-"

Alex began to think to himself.

[Does he know i'm not from here.]

Yomo continued.

"I saw you laying there...all confused...angry...worried.-"

Alex saw that Yomo was examining him.

"I was going to help you, but you were angry, you punched a hole in the wall..which in my mind was pretty stupid, that spot has been investigated by the doves, but luckily that didn't lead them here." continued Yomo.

He continued talking.

"This training session was to see what you were capable of, it showed me that you're something else. something I feared would come."

Alex decided to talk.

"Do you want the truth?"

Yomo gave him a serious look.

"I think that would be a good idea." stated Yomo.

But before Alex could say a word. They heard someone climbing down the ladder quickly.

Alex saw that it was Irimi who had a distressed look on her face.

"ALEX? YOMO?" shouted Irimi who was running towards them.

"What is it?" asked Yomo.

The manager wants us all to meet up, NOW."

"What's wrong?" asked Yomo.

Alex saw that Irimi didn't say a word and gave a very helpless look."

Yomo recognized that look and jumped to the conclusion.

"NO, WHO DID THE DOVES GET ?" asked Yomo.

"It was Mrs. Fueguchi, who was-"

"AND HINAMI?" interrupted Yomo.

"She's safe, but Touka isn't here..she doesn't know about it yet."

"Where is Hinami?" asked Alex.

"She's safe upstairs in her room, but it's best if we leave her alone, but we have to go now." exclaimed Irimi.

"Alex, we'll talk about this matter some other time, but we have to go." stated Yomo.

Alex just nodded.

The three of them quickly headed back to the Anteiku.

* * *

Everyone met in a small room, Yoshimura gave them instructions to not discuss anything at all about the incident if by any chance Touka were to walk in the room, Yoshimura would break the terrible news to her, himself.

After he left, Alex sat beside Kaneki and Yomo, who was standing beside him and a TV, Koma and Irimi sat across from him.

There was a very desperate silence between everyone in the room. Alex looked around and saw all the very sad looks on everyone's face.

Alex had bad feelings about the situation at hand. He wanted to check on Hinami, but she wanted to be left alone. He couldn't do anything else.

The clock was ticking and it was the only thing heard, besides the breathing of the others, in the silence.

It's been a while and Touka wasn't arriving at all. Alex was beginning to grow impatient. He began thinking to himself.

[Why aren't we comforting Hinami..she just fucking lost her MOM!]

Alex began making a very angry expression. Everyone around him began staring at him. He took a deep breath and changed his expression.

About some time has passed and suddenly the door to the room opened. Alex turns around and sees Touka and the manager walk in.

There was a sudden silence between everyone. Alex saw Touka looking at everyone.

"Even Yomo...and Alex are here? Did something happen?"

Touka was looking at Yoshimura who didn't respond immediately. He then decided to talk.

"Mrs. Fueguchi was killed by ghoul investigators...she tried protecting Hinami."

Alex waited for Touka to reply but she didn't say a word back. Alex just faced forward until he heard a bang behind him. Kaneki winced alittle.

"And Hinami?" asked Touka.

"She's asleep in her room." replied Yoshimura.

"Her face? Did they see her face?"

Yoshimura ignored Touka's question and discussed about the loss of Hinami's mother.

"Unfortunately she wasn't able to deal with it."

Alex saw Touka kneel down and slouch over and heard her curse angrily.

"What The Fuck...this is the worst"

"I decided to keep Hinami safe at Anteiku, but when the time is right, I am considering moving her to the 24th ward, where no harm can be done to her there." stated Yoshimura.

Alex didn't turn around, but he suddenly heard Touka screaming.

"IS THAT A FUCKING JOKE, THERE'S ABSOLUTE NO WAY HINAMI CAN LEAVE ALONE IN THAT SHIT HOLE. "

Alex had to do something, but he saw that Yomo signaled him to not do anything at the moment. Alex laid back on the chair.

Touka continued screaming.

"WE SHOULD JUST KILL THE DOVES BEFORE THOSE GUYS HAVE A CHANCE TO DIG UP HINAMI'S INFORMATION...WE SHOULD JUST KILL THEM ALL."

Touka didn't stop yelling. she just continued on.

"WITH YOMO AND ALEX HERE AND WITH EVERYONE'S COOPERATION WE-."

Yomo interrupted Touka.

"We can't."

Alex saw the look on Touka, her hopes look like they were shot down.

"If we decide to attack the doves here, the rest will begin targeting the 20th ward as if there were any "warlike" ghoul, and the nest will just send more and more, until we are all hunted down...Understand that Touka?" stated Yomo.

"But-"

Touka was interrupted by Yoshimura.

It's what Yomo says we can't get involved with the doves, for everyone's safety."

Alex saw Touka getting angry.

"The '"best" thing?" Touka growled.

Alex faced forward and looked at Kaneki and he just had a look of distress. Touka's rant was going on in the background. Alex turned to Yomo and he just shook his head.

Alex heard the manager reply to Touka's rant.

"The pathetic thing is not attacking the enemy, but to be consumed by the desire of revenge and not live one's life."

Alex could hear Touka grit her teeth and heard her replied to the manager's statement.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...ME?"

Alex didn't hear the manager respond, all he did hear was a moment of silence and then Touka leaving angrily out the room and slamming the door behind her.

There was dead silence in the room. Alex heard Kaneki trying to say something but he couldn't let it out.

But Yoshimura spoke before Kaneki could.

"Don't worry about it, she has alot of things to think about."

Yoshimura then turned to the rest.

"Koma, Irimi, did you get a look at the pictures of the investigators that you received from Yomo?"

"Oh...Yes." replied Koma.

"Alex did you get to look at the investigators."

Alex nodded and replied.

"Yes sir."

"Don't any of you even consider getting involved with them." warned Yoshimura.

Everyone nodded their head.

* * *

Alex was in his room, laying on the bed, it was late at night and Alex was thinking about how something terrible happen to a little girl. He was thinking to himself angrily.

[Why her, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER..]

Suddenly

Green appeared beside Alex on the bed.

" **Oh Alex is this all worth it?** "

Alex shot up from his bed and stayed far from Greene.

"What do you want Greene?"

" **You could of stayed with that little girl and protected her and the mother, but you decided to train instead**."

"None of that had to do with me it wasn't my fault."

" **Oh really?** "

Suddenly the entire room faded into darkness around Alex.

Alex wasn't sure if this was another hallucination.

" **Wasn't the outbreak you're fault? Wasn't the death of all those people, you're fault?** "

Greene began walking around Alex. Alex felt uneasy. She just continued talking.

" **You have caused nothing but havoc, endless suffering...just by your mere presence...** "

"SHUT UP!"

" **Face it Alex, you're nothing but a lost soul stuck in the body of devastating demon.** "

Alex's hood overshadowed his eyes, he gritted his teeth, and lifted a finger at Greene.

"NO...I'm nothing like you, I might of been a monster during the outbreak, but since I cleared the infection, that wasn't enough for the government, so the fuckers decided to nuke the damn city...but I didn't allow that to happen..."

Greene just gave a smirk and began humming as she continued listening to Alex.

"I don't know if i'm dead or not and i'm in some sort of dream or something..but now, i'm making a new start for myself here and don't you think that bring me down will work...BECAUSE IT WON'T FUCKING WORK."

" **And how long will that last before you lose control and let in?** " asked Greene.

"What the fuck are you talking about." asked Alex.

Greene began laughing.

" **Oh you still haven't figured it out?** "

Alex didn't understand.

" **Once you consumed me, you thought it was all over...oh how wrong you were...you may of consumed me but I am the mother of the infection my consciousness still lives on..but you are a strong one, so controlling you will be extremely difficult..** "

"STOP IT" shouted Alex.

"I will never let that happen, as long as I am here in control."

" **The time will come Alex dear.** "

Greene teleported in front of Alex and put her finger on his forehead. Alex's eyes turned blank and a light flashed.

* * *

Alex woke up frantically and panted for a bit. He looked around and saw a bit of light hitting his face

[It's morning already?!]

Alex breathed heavily wondering if it was still a dream or not. Then their was a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?"

"It's Yomo, Alex I need to talk to you."

Alex got up from the bed and walked up to the door. His biomass began to act up.

[Not now.]

Alex maintained it under control and he opened the door. Yomo was waiting in the hallway, Alex walked out his room and closed the door beside him.

"I have to talk to you for a bit."

"Sure what is it?"

"I was here to tell you that the death of Hinami's mother has impacted her negatively and I have to tell you that...we're not going to be doing anything for a while."

"You think it be best if we go talk to Hinami?"

"No it wouldn't be such a good idea, Alex."

"Well we can't just let this slide, Yomo."

"Alex I know it's hard, but you just have to wait until all of this dies down, once that happens, we'll both send Hinami to the 24th ward if the manager gives us the order to."

"Fine."

Yomo walked past Alex and headed towards the stairs, but before he did, he warned Alex."

"Remember Alex, don't be heading out and resolving this one your own, you may be something powerful but you and I know you can't stop the doves."

[I beg to differ.] thought Alex.

"I would like to talk about your origins, but now, doesn't seem to be the time, I have to head out a take care of some things."

Yomo walked down the steps and Alex just stared into space, then he sighed and walked back into his room.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

* * *

Alex was sitting on his head with his head looking at the ground and was in deep thought.

[What the fuck is happening...first this and now Greene is threatening, but what does she mean-]

Alex was still trying to comprehend what Greene was talking about.

[When the time comes?]

Alex began to whisper to himself.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Most importantly i'm stuck in this fucking god-forsaken place...but-"

Alex was mentally taking back that statement.

[This place isn't that bad...there's somethings here for once that isn't just me being the center of all the problems.]

Alex held his head.

[I just got to get to know this place well and i'm sure everything will turn out well...i'll find a way to head back home.]

As Alex was thinking, he saw a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck?"

Alex got up and walked up to the window, as he looked out the window he saw something on a roof.

"Is that...Touka?"

Alex looked carefully and saw Touka putting on a mask..in the form of a bunny. She then proceeded to put a hood on her and she then leaped off the building getting out of Alex's sight.

"Ahhh shit don't tell me what I think she's going to do? Better go follow her and see if she doesn't get into trouble."

Alex quickly walked out the room, he closed the door behind it and then headed downstairs.

As he got there, he bumped into Irimi who knocked over some glass cups, they shattered on the floor.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Alex, why are you in such a rush?"

Alex responded in a calm tone.

"Well I just have to take...a walk.

Alex tried quickly to help Irimi pick up the broken pieces, but Alex quickly touch Irimi's hand, he lifted his eyes up and saw Irimi blushing a little. Alex just continued picking up the broken glass.

As he finished he put the broken glass on the silver serving tray.

Irimi raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex.

"Alright..you don't seem like your going for a walk, but just don't get into some sort of trouble, the manager will not tolerate anyone disobedient."

Alex just replied in a calm voice. and stuck his arms out.

"Hey Irimi, it''s alright I won't. I'll see you later"

Alex walked to the kitchen, but he turned his head slightly and saw Irimi touching her hand and blushing, then she just went to pick up the tray with broken glass and walked into the cafe.

Alex finally headed out the back door.

He began to think to himself as he run into the streets.

[Where the hell could she be.]

Alex stopped and went into an alleyway, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He concentrated and thought to himself.

[Where could she be..come on work.]

Alex sent a ping that went throughout the whole city.

He sensed Touka.

[There you are...but why did you have to be so far and...SHE'S IN TROUBLE.]

Alex quickly leaped on top of a roof top and went towards Touka's destination.

[Goddammit why did you go and do this on your own?]

Alex leaped building to building, rolling on each the rooftops he landed on.

For shits and giggles he decided to do a back flip mid air before he landed on to the next building

While jumping to one building he noticed a kid and her mother. Alex had a weird feeling when he landed on the roof, he was running as fast as possible.

After jumping on a couple of buildings, he reached the area where Touka was at. He landed on the street, but for some reason it was like a ghost town.

[Where could she be?]

Alex then heard fighting just around the corner where he was. Alex jumped onto a rooftop again and went towards the sound of conflict.

There was random ranting and the sound of Touka yelling in anger.

Alex reached the spot and saw two investigators carrying another investigator who looked dead. Something caught Alex's eye, it was -

 **Mado**

the same investigator who killed Nagano the other night.

He was fighting Touka.

Touka went to attack the investigator. She was cursing at him.

"DUMB ASS!"

 **Suddenly**

Alex saw the Mado's Kagune slice through a chunk of Touka's arm. She rolled over and screamed in pain. Alex turned towards the investigator angrily. He began speaking in a maniacal way.

"Erasing your existence isn't enough for me-"

[I had enough of this piece of shit, I have to end this.]

Alex powered up his biomass onto his leg and leaped into the air.

While in the air he saw Mado trying to give Touka the finishing blow.

He sped up his fall and fell in front of Mado's Kagune. There was a huge cloud of dust and debris.

When it cleared up, there was a crater where Alex landed.

Alex had half of Mado's Kagune in his grasp .

"What the hell..YOU?"

Alex's hood overshadowed his eyes.

Alex turned his head around and saw Touka, but he couldn't read her facial expression behind her mask.

"GO."

Alex Shouted at Touka, see did what she was told and fled with out hesitation.

Alex then felt Mado trying to break his quinque free from Alex's grasp.

"You done yet?" asked Alex.

"You pesky ghouls come out like cockroaches...but don't worry I will exterminate each and one of you."

Feeling half of the Kagune move, Alex quickly moved out of the way before the Kagune striked the spot where he was standing.

Alex skidded before avoiding another strike.

[Damn thing is quick.]

Alex was avoiding every strike. He began to think to himself.

[Hope you like my toys.]

Alex morphed his hand into a-

 **Whip fist**

He whipped Mado's Kagune out of the way, Mado retracted it back to him, as Alex retracted his whip fist back to him.

Alex saw the crazy look on Mado's face.

"Oh my...this is spectacular. I can't wait to make you my Kagune."

Alex was disgusted by Mado's sick thinking.

Mado launched his Kagune at Alex, as he did the same with his whip fist.

Both of them made their weapons slither and tie up to one another's. They both quickly detached from one another.

Alex wanted to kill Mado, but he couldn't, he made a promise to Yoshimura. But he created a diversion for Touka to escape. that was all that mattered.

So he morphed his hand back to normal and striked the ground with his fist, causing a small ground spike to make Mado step back and leave a cloud of debris to block the vision of Mado and anyone else nearby.

Alex quickly fled and didn't look back. He headed back to Anteiku as fast as possible.

* * *

Alex was leaping on top of buildings, quickly heading back to Anteiku, he sensed Touka on a nearby building.

He glided towards her location and landed on the rooftop. He heard Touka around the corner.

"Touka...you here?"

All he heard was her groaning in pain.

"Y-Yea..AHH!"

Alex quickly ran towards her.

"Hey Hey take it easy, let me take a look at it."

Alex kneeled on one knee and looked at it and saw that Mado got her good, a clean cut.

"I'll definitely kill him..."

Touka held her arm and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Hey let me help you back to Anteiku."

He lifted Touka up and wrapped his arm around her. She had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hey don't be embarrassed,, I had my ass saved a couple of times before."

Touka changed her expression to an angry one.

[Well that didn't work.]

Alex prepared himself to leap, but before he did he looked at Touka.

Touka looked at Alex confusingly.

"Ready for wha-"

Alex leaped at an insanely high distance and jumped quickly building to building, without causing any harm to Touka.

During mid-air, he looked at Touka, who had an amazed expression on her, but when she made eye contact with Alex, she just turned her head, as if she wasn't impressed, Alex turned his head forward and slightly chuckled.

During another time that they were in mid-air, they passed a flock of birds. For some reason Alex felt more tension on his arm, he turned around and saw Touka holding on to his arm tighter, as she was scared.

He just raised an eyebrow and shook his head and continued to the route.

When both of them arrived at Anteiku They walked through the back alley to go to the back door that led to the kitchen.

"Hey before we ...let me put you...there..now relax." Alex put laid Touka against the wall as he said all that.

Touka groaned in pain.

'It's going to take a while for this to heal..I can't let the manager or anyone else found out about this..." explained Touka.

Alex just stared at the wound. He took a deep breath and thought to himself.

[Damn I can't let Yoshimura find out about this..but I can't use my biomass to heal Touka...it might go into her bloodstream..but..I have no choice...I have to do this carefully.]

Alex looked at Touka in the eyes.

"Listen Touka, i'm going to do something, but don't tell anyone, okay!"

Touka gave Alex a questionable look.

Alex took a deep breath and touched Touka's injured arm, he concentrated his biomass, it slithered around his arm and then around his fingers to his finger tips.

Touka widened her eyes and was shocked by what Alex was doing.

The biomass slithered all over Touka's wound and began to heal it almost instantly.

Alex pulled back his biomass back and made sure that any of it didn't stay on Touka.

There was silence between the two.

Touka gasped and slightly panicked and looked at her arm, it was all better.

Alex didn't say a word at all.

Touka eyes were wide and she was still looking at her fully regenerated arm.

All Alex heard from Touka was-

" **HOW?!"**

* * *

 **Hey guys kind of left you on a cliffhanger..sort of.**

 **But I have to announce that this story is not entirely dead...**

 **it's just hard to find the time to write new chapters...trust me i'm super stressed, but that won't stop me from writing my fanfic.**

 **So if you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, favorite, follow..etc, do what ever, I don't care.**

 **But by doing all that, it tells me that i'm doing a good job and to continue the series and I thank those who do.**

 **Hope you guys have a good day or night AND**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
